


Może jutro będzie lepsze

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And He Knows It, Asshole Erica, Asshole Jackson, Awesome Bobby Finstock, Awesome Isaac, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daracha nie ma, Denial, Depressed Stiles, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek pojawi się dopiero jakoś tak w 5 rozdziale, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Eichen | Echo House, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson Never Left, Jennifer się nie pojawiła, Kinda, M/M, Niektóre dialogi prosto z serialu, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Protective Peter, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Snarky Cora, Stiles & Heather Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Hot, Stilinski Family Feels, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Underage Kissing, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes Came Back, accidental love confession, ale to się zmienia, light frottage, nie będzie jej, tagi będą dodawane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Po pokonaniu Gerarda i uratowaniu Jacksona Derek, Peter i Isaac wyjeżdżają z Beacon Hills. Niedługo po tym Erica i Boyd wracają i zaprzyjaźniają się ze Scottem. Stiles nagle zostaje całkowicie sam, pozbawiony najlepszego przyjaciela i ojca, który unika go jak ognia. Pomiędzy byciem workiem treningowym dla Erici i Jacksona, tęsknieniem za Derekiem, Isaaciem i nawet Peterem, Stiles znajduje rozwiązanie. Myśli, że jego śmierć przyniesie wszystkim ulgę. Ale okazuje się, że się mylił i są ludzie, którzy go kochają i się o niego troszczą. Stiles musi tylko w to uwierzyć.Albo,jak to Stiles ma depresję i uważa, że będzie lepiej jeżeli będzie martwy, próbuje się zabić, ale Szeryf go powstrzymuje, Stiles idzie na terapię, Derek wraca razem z Isaaciem i Peterem i uświadamia cierpiącemu Stilesowi, że jego uczucia nie są wcale nieodwzajemnione.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy Stiles i Scott mieli po osiem lat chłopcy obiecali sobie, że będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do końca świata i kilka dni dłużej. Nigdy siebie nie zostawią, będą dla siebie nawzajem na każde zawołanie jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba. I faktycznie, przez lata mieli siebie, w złych i dobrych momentach. Stiles był przy Scottcie kiedy jego ojciec zostawił go i Melissę. Scott był przy Stilesie kiedy Claudia umarła, a John zaczął pić. Byli szczęśliwi ze sobą.

Ale potem Stiles wyciągnął Scotta do lasu w środku nocy. Scott został przemieniony w wilkołaka. Zyskał popularność i nowych przyjaciół, a także dziewczynę, Allison. Stiles przestał się liczyć. Z dnia na dzień McCall coraz częściej odrzucał swoje przyjaciela - brata - na rzecz Allison. I stada, które rzucało Stilesowi spojrzenia pełne żałosnego współczucia i nienawiści. Kiedy Jackson i Erica popychali go na szafki i ściany, kiedy niby to przypadkiem podstawiali mu nogę sprawiają, że nastolatek upadał na ziemię, Scott ani razu nie zareagował i mu nie pomógł, zbyt zajęty Allison. Czasem kiedy był świadkiem słownego znęcania się nad Stilesem ze strony stada chłopak po prostu śmiał się razem z nimi.

Mimo tego wszystkiego Stiles trzymał się swojej obietnicy. Pomagał Scottowi. Ratował go przed łowcami, krył przed Melissą kiedy Scott spotykał się z Allison.

Był jednak zmęczony tym wszystkim. Jego relacje z ojcem były prawie nieistniejące. W szkole jego oceny cierpiały jak nigdy. Był samotny, cały czas sam. Szczerze powiedziawszy to tęsknił za Derekiem i Isaaciem. Ba, nawet Peterem. Trójka ta wyjechała z Beacon Hills zaraz po tym jak pokonali Gerarda i przemienili Jacksona. Spakowali się i po prostu zniknęli. Stiles dowiedział się o tym od Scotta, który zaszczycił go krótką rozmową.

Kiedyś Derek przynajmniej czasem do niego wpadał. Co prawda w środku nocy z prośbą - a raczej rozkazem - o pomoc, ale zostawał długi czas i rozmawiał ze Stilesem. Chłopak pragnął, dosłownie pragnął, aby ktoś się u niego pojawił i porozmawiał z nim.

Jego umysł krążył po naprawdę ciemnych drogach. Nie powinien, ale nie był wstanie się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się co by było gdyby. Może jego śmierć faktycznie przyniosłaby ulgę ludziom, nawet jego ojcu. John pocierpiałby chwilę, ale potem uświadomiłby sobie, że jest mu lepiej bez syna z ADHD, który pozbawił go roboty.

Powinien się zabić. Tak jak Jackson i Erica mu mówią. Powinien to zrobić i ulżyć ludziom dookoła. Nie powinien marnować tlenu na swoje bezsensowne życie.

Nie chciał tego zrobić. Był przerażony myślą o śmierci. Ale chciał pomóc innym. Jeżeli jego śmierć uszczęśliwiłaby innych, to dlaczego nie miałby tego zrobić? Może wtedy powiedzą o nim coś miłego!

Walczył z takimi myślami przez dwa ostatnie miesiące szkoły, a potem jeszcze miesiąc wakacji. Codziennie rano budził się i robił mentalnie listę za i przeciw jego samobójstwu. Każdego dnia lista za była o wiele dłuższa niż przeciw.

Starał się porozmawiać ze Scottem i resztą. Może - _może_ \- jednak zmienią o nim zdanie i go chociaż przeproszą lub podziękują za jego pomoc. Może John wróci do domu i spojrzy prosto na niego i odezwie się do niego dłużej niż przez parę sekund.

Jednak nic takiego się nie działo. Za każdym razem wszyscy go odrzucali. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

Całkowicie zdecydował się w sobotę wieczorem kiedy jego ojciec miał podwójną zmianę. Albo potrójną. Stiles nie był pewny. John pojawiał się i znikał, więcej czasu spędzając w pracy niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Stiles wyjął pistolet jego ojca z sejfu w sypialni Szeryfa. Broń była wyczyszczona, magazynek leżał wypełniony zaraz obok. Chłopak ruszał się jak na autopilocie. Wbić kod, wyjąc broń, załadować, zamknąć sejf, wyjść z sypialni Szeryfa. Ledwo co mrugał. A może i mrugał normalnie, ale nie był tego świadomy, zbyt oszołomiony. Możliwe.

Na samym początku Stiles chciał ulokować się w łazience w wannie, aby Szeryf miał jak najłatwiej jeżeli chodzi o sprzątanie bałagany jaki narobi. Ale potem stwierdził, że nie chce umrzeć w łazience w niewygodnej wannie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie, więc poszedł do siebie do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Pudła leżące na ziemi pod ścianę były wypełnione i oznaczone. Prawie wszystko szło dla potrzebujących. Jedynie jeden karton był przeznaczony dla stada.

Stiles nie napisał listu pożegnalnego. To nie w jego stylu. Nie chciał zrobić czegoś co jest tak stereotypowe. Motyw wykorzystywany co chwilę w filmach i książkach.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.Wokół niego było cicho, jedynym dźwiękiem było tykanie zegara na korytarzu. Był sam. Jak zawsze.

Nie powinno być źle, robił to dla innych, prawda? Musiał przestać być samolubny i zrobić coś dla innych, do cholery. Przecież tylko do tego się nadaje, prawda? Do zadowalania innych.

Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i zacisnął palce na broni, unosząc ją ku bokowi swojej głowy.

Mógł to zrobić.

Musiał to zrobić.

Może spotka swoją mamę. Ona przytuliłaby go i pocieszyła, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może jej uwierzy. Kto wie. Jest tylko jeden sposób aby się przekonać.

Po raz ostatni pomyślał o swoim ojcu, Scottcie, Dereku. Popatrzył wstecz na to co udało mu się dokonać do tej pory. Nie było żadnych sukcesów. Jedynie świadomość tego, że zniszczył życia ludziom dookoła niego.

Dlatego jednak starał się nie myśleć. Ból wspomnień sprawiał, że jego pierś ściskała się niekomfortowo wokół jego płuc i serca. Po prostu przycisnął lufę pistoletu jeszcze mocniej do głowy i zaczął powoli naciskać spust.

\- Stiles?

Nastolatek podskoczył zaskoczony, palec wciąż na spuście, broń tuż przy głowie. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na swoje drzwi, które w tym samym momencie zostały otworzone. Za nimi stał Szeryf, który najwyraźniej pojawił się w domu i Stiles tego nie zauważył.

Oczy Johna niemalże wyskoczyły z oczodołów kiedy mężczyzna zorientował się co się dzieje w pokoju jego jedynego dziecka.

\- Stiles - wyszeptał drżąco. - Stiles, opuść broń.

Chłopak zamrugał. Ach. No tak. Lufa wciąż była przy jego czaszce, palec na spuście. Nie umarł. Jeszcze nie.

\- Stiles, synu. Proszę. Opuść broń - błagał Szeryf, powoli robiąc krok w kierunku chłopaka. - Opuść broń.

Tak jak nie zauważył Szeryfa w domu, Stiles nie zauważył, że płacze. Dopiero kiedy łzy spłynęły po jego szyi łaskocząc go to uświadomił sobie, że płacze i drży, jego oddech urywany.

\- Tato? - odezwał się słabo.

\- Tak, to ja, dzieciaku. Odłóż broń i porozmawiajmy - zaproponował John z nadzieją w głosie, jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do syna. - Zamówimy pizzę. Albo- albo pojedziemy na kręcone frytki. Co ty na to?

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Okej, okej. Możemy zrobić coś innego! Na co masz ochotę?

\- J-ja... Nie wiem. Jestem zmęczony - wyznał. - Tato... Przepraszam. Przepraszam, tato. Dłużej już nie wytrzymam - zapłakał.

Stiles przetarł wolną dłonią twarz. W tym samym momencie Szeryf zrobił ruch jakby miał zamiar rzucić się na syna, ale zamarł kiedy Stiles jeszcze mocniej przycisnął pistolet do swojej głowy.

\- Nie, przestań. Obydwoje wiemy, że będzie ci lepiej beze mnie. Wszyscy będą w końcu zadowoleni.

\- Nie, Stiles, nie! Jak możesz tak mówić?!

\- Ale to prawda, tato! Wszyscy tak uważają.

\- To nieprawda! Stiles. Jesteś moim synem i cię kocham. Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszy, ale postaram się zmienić, obiecuję.

Histeryczny śmiech wyrwał się gwałtownie z gardła Stilesa.

\- To ja wszystko spieprzyłem, więc dlaczego to ty przepraszasz? To nie ma sensu. Żadnego.

\- Stiles, to nie ma znaczenia, naprawdę. Po prostu odłóż broń. Proszę. Nie mogę cię stracić.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie, tato. Robię wam przysługę. Będzie wam beze mnie lepiej.

\- Nie, nie będzie! Stiles, proszę. Odłóż broń. Porozmawiamy, okej? Pomogę ci jak tylko będę mógł. Załatwimy ci terapeutę. Pojedziemy na wakacje jeżeli będziesz chciał. Wezmę wolne, postaram się być lepszym ojcem. Obiecuję. Tylko- tylko odłóż broń, okej? Proszę.

Stiles zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. Był zmęczony, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nie miał na nic siły. Nawet na zabicie siebie. Czyż nie jest to żałosne? Wystarczy, że naciśnie palcem spust. Tylko to. A i tak jest zbyt zmęczony, nawet na to.

Jego dłoń opadła w dół. Upuścił broń na łóżko i parł łokcie na kolanach, nachylając się i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Szeryf poruszył się błyskawicznie. Przybliżył się do Stilesa i złapał pistolet, przesuwając go po podłodze w stronę drzwi, jak najdalej od chłopaka. Potem usiadł obok Stilesa i objął go, przyciągając do siebie płaczącego syna. Stiles opadł bezsilnie na ojca, jego całe ciało drżące.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo siedzieli tak w jego pokoju. Mogły być to minuty, godziny. Umysł Stilesa stał się całkowicie pusty, przez co nie zwracał uwagi na czas. Zresztą nie tylko na to, tak naprawdę zapomniał nawet, że jego ojciec jest tuż obok niego.

Kiedy w końcu jednak się uspokoił i odsunął od Szeryfa, całe jego ciało bolało jakby wcześniej spędził godziny biegania. Chciał spać. Skulić się w kulkę pod kołdrą na łóżku i po prostu spać. Długie, długie godziny.

Poddał się swojemu pragnieniowi i z opadającymi powiekami przeczołgał się po łóżku i wsunął się niezgrabnie pod kołdrę, przy okazji uderzając stopą Szeryfa w bok.

Ułożył się wygodnie, twarzą do ściany i plecami do ojca. Zamknął oczy, starając się zignorować głosy w głowie, które mówiły mu jak bardzo żałosny jest, że nawet zabić się nie potrafi.

**_Jesteś życiowym przegrywem, który poddaje się ciągle i ciągle, zbyt samolubny, aby pomóc innym._ **

Szeryf położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko. Stiles od razu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, głosy się wyciszyły. Nie był sam. Miał ojca, który go powstrzymał, który najwyraźniej troszczył się o niego wystarczająco, aby nie chcieć, aby Stiles się zabił.

Może jutro będzie lepsze.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszy dzień był... trudny. Kiedy Stiles się obudził był zmęczony jeszcze bardziej niż bł poprzedniego dnia. Nie miał siły na wstanie z łóżka, nawet na odezwanie się. Jedyne co robił to wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę przed nim.

Powinien był to zrobić. Powinien zignorować Szeryfa i po prostu się zabić. Teraz tylko przysporzył jeszcze więcej problemów Johnowi. Może powinien teraz się ruszyć i złapać za nóż czy inne ostrze, a potem podciąć sobie żyły, dokańczając to co zaczął poprzedniego dnia. Tak. To był dobry plan. Bardzo. Wystarczy tylko wstać, prawda?

**_No dalej, zrób to. Kochasz swojego ojca, prawda? Powinieneś zrobić to dla niego! Będzie szczęśliwy. Chcesz, aby był szczęśliwy, prawda?! Więc. Wstań. I. Złap. Za. Ostrze._ **

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i przewrócił się na drugi brok z zamiarem wstania, ale zamarł na widok jego ojca. John siedział na fotelu koło biurka, obserwując go ze smutnymi, widocznie zaczerwienionymi od płakania oczami.

Obydwoje patrzyli na siebie nawzajem przez jakiś czas. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał ani nie poruszył. W końcu jednak Stiles nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać ciszy i ją złamał.

\- Wciąż tu jesteś - powiedział nieco chropowatym głosem.

Szeryf zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na syna z niedowierzaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Chyba naprawdę nie myślałeś, że zostawiłbym cię samego po tym... - John wziął głęboki oddech i chrząknął, prostując się na krześle. - Wziąłem wolne z pracy na jakiś czas. Parrish przejął moje stanowisko.

Zimny pot oblał całe ciało Stilesa.

**_Wiedzą. Wszyscy teraz wiedzą jakim pojebanym przegrywem jesteś. Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? Będą teraz patrzeć nie tylko na ciebie, ale i na twojego ojca. Jak myślisz co ludzie pomyślą sobie o nim, hm? Jesteś żałosny._ **

\- P-powiedziałeś mu dlaczego? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Nie. Nie, ja... Parrish nie musi wiedzieć o tym co się dzieje w naszym domu.

Stiles poczuł natychmiastową ulgę, ale ona szybko zniknęła, kiedy głos w jego głowie znowu się odezwał.

  
**_Awww, popatrz. Twój własny ojciec się ciebie wstydzi._ **

\- Stiles... proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. Nie mam pojęcia co mam teraz zrobić. Wiem, że byłem okropnym ojcem od momentu, w którym Claudia umarła. Chcę się zmienić, chcę ci pomóc. Ale nie mam pojęcia jak. Nie wiem co się dzieje w twojej głowie. Nie wiem dlaczego czujesz się tak źle, że chcesz się zabić.

Chłopak nie był wstanie dłużej patrzeć ojcu w oczy, więc wlepił wzrok w jego pierś. Tak jak John nie wiedział co robić, Stiles teraz nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć.

\- Może- może powinienem zadzwonić po Scotta? - zapytał nagle Szeryf. - Może on będzie wiedział jak ci pomóc.

\- Scott ma mnie gdzieś - wyrzucił z siebie Stiles. - Już od dłuższego czasu. Dla niego liczy się tylko Allison i ich znajomi.

\- Co? Dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

Stiles westchnął i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł powiedzieć ojcu prawdy bez wyjawiania wszystkiego innego. Nie chciał jednak kłamać. Więc postanowił się nie odzywać.

\- Stiles, proszę. Porozmawiaj ze mną. Pomóż mi zrozumieć co się dzieje i jak mam ci pomóc.

\- Potrzebuję terapii.

\- O-okej. Jeszcze dzisiaj poszukam jakiegoś psychologa czy- czy kogoś innego. Wezmę od Melissy jakieś numery i-

\- Możesz mnie po prostu zamknąć w Eichen House - przerwał mu Stiles. - W ten sposób dostanę pomoc, a ty nie będziesz musiał przejmować się pilnowaniem mnie.

\- Co? Stiles, nie. Nie zamknę cię w psychiatryku.

\- Mają specjalny oddział dla ludzi ze skłonnościami samobójczymi. - Stiles wiedział. Wyszukał informacje o tym już dawno temu kiedy myślał, że może powinien poszukać pomocy. - Chcę być zamknięty.

\- Stiles...

\- Tato - znowu mu przerwał, tym razem otwierając oczy i patrząc na ojca. - Jeżeli mnie nie zamkniesz, znajdę sposób, aby się zabić. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc zrób nam obu przysługę i zadzwoń do Eichen House.

John studiował go wzrokiem przez jakiś czas. Stiles wiedział, że jego ojciec był świadomy tego, że mówi prawdę. Nawet jeżeli nie rozmawiali od dłuższego czasu, John doskonale wiedział, że jest uparty i w końcu postawi na swoim.

**_Naprawdę myślisz, że terapia ci pomoże? Jesteś jeszcze głupszy niż sądziliśmy._ **

John odchrząknął i pokiwał głową.

\- Okej. Ale co z twoimi znajomymi? Są jeszcze dwa miesiące wakacji. Nie sądzisz, że będą się martwić o to, gdzie jesteś? Scott?

\- Scott ani razu nie skontaktował się ze mną od dwóch miesięcy. A kiedy ja próbuję, on mnie ignoruje. Przekaz jest jasny i głośny, tato. Nie mam znajomych - odparł cicho. Prawda bolała. - Nikt nie zauważy.

  
***

  
Szeryf wyglądał jakby miał zamiar złapać Stilesa za ramię i wyciągnąć go siłą z budynku.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić - powiedzieć. - Twoja poduszka, twoja poduszka, zapomnieliśmy o twojej poduszce.

\- Tato, w porządku.

\- Nie, nie - powiedział gorączkowo, kręcąc głową. - Nie będziesz wstanie zasnąć. My... My musimy wracać.

\- Jest dobrze, tato. Nie potrzebuję jej.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o niej zapomniałem - wymamrotał Szeryf. - Mam na myśli, że za każdym razem jak zostawaliśmy w hotelu, pierwszą rzeczą jaką pakowałeś była twoja poduszka.

\- Możesz przynieść ją jutro - powiedział Stiles. Wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni bluzy i wrzucił do plastikowego pudełka, które leżało na biurku przed ciemnoskórą kobietą, która go przyjmowała.

Obok niego Szeryf kręcił się dookoła, podskakując za każdym razem kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi na korytarzu. Stiles szybko wyjął wszystko z kieszeni, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się ojca, aby ten nie musiał dłużej na niego patrzeć.

Nagle John wstał z krzesła, mówiąc:

\- Okej, wiesz co? Stop, koniec, wystarczy. Stiles, bierz swoje rzeczy. Nie zostawię cię tutaj jeśli nie będziesz wstanie przespać dobrze chociaż jednej nocy.

\- Tato... - Stiles wstał z krzesła i położył rękę na ramieniu ojca. - Nie spałem dobrze od tygodni - powiedział, starając się, aby jego głos się nie załamał. Udało mu się, chociaż był przekonany, że jego ojciec widział wszystko doskonale w jego oczach.

Stiles przytulił Johna, wciskając nos w jego ramię i wdychając znajomy zapach. Zamrugał powstrzymując łzy. Przez sekundę czy dwie poczuł jak jego serce ściska się boleśnie kiedy Szeryf nie odwzajemnił od razu uścisku. John jednak w końcu objął go i przycisnął syna do siebie jeszcze bliżej, powoli kiwając ich z jednego boku na drugi.

Chłopak odsunął się od niego i popatrzył na ojca po raz ostatni. Nie był wstanie wytrzymać kompletnego załamania w oczach Johna. Obrócił się szybko i bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kobieta, która go przyjmowała tuż za nim. Złapała go ona za ramię i poprowadziła w przód.

Stiles nie odwrócił się ani razu.

\- To twój pokój - powiedziała kobieta otwierając jedne z białych drzwi.

Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się dookoła. Było to malutkie pomieszczenie. Jedno pojedyncze łóżko w kącie przy oknie z kratą i mała szafeczka tuż obok niego. Ściany były białe, zapach w pokoju wskazywał na to, że świeżo malowane.

\- Ktoś przyniesie ci ciuchy na zmianę. Kolacje zjesz tutaj, ale od jutra będziesz jadał na stołówce. Rano będziesz oceniony przez psychologa, który przydzieli cię do terapii grupowej, a potem odbędziesz rozmowę z innymi pracownikami.

Pokiwał głową, siadając na niewygodnym łóżku i wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

\- Nie będziesz wstanie rozmawiać i widzieć się z ojcem przez pierwsze trzy dni. Zero telefonów, wiadomości. Nic. Zostałeś tu wpisany na całe dwa miesiące, aż do zakończenia wakacji, ale jeżeli nie będzie progresu, możesz być tu zamknięty nawet dłużej - powiedziała miękkim głosem. - Postaramy się ci pomóc, ale nie możemy zrobić całej pracy. Twoje polepszenie się zależy głównie od ciebie, Stiles. Musisz naprawdę tego chcieć.

Z tymi słowami kobieta wyszła. Zamknęła drzwi i zamek, a Stiles został sam.

Siedział wpatrując się w podłogę i starając się nie myśleć. Na początku było to łatwe, jednak po jakimś czasie cisza była zbyt ciężka.

Zaczął myśleć o tym jak to obciążył teraz swojego ojca rachunkami za pobyt tutaj. Wciąż mieli długi jeszcze z wcześniej, a on dokładał jeszcze więcej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że stał się kimś takim. Kimś - _czymś_ \- kto niszczył życia innym. Jego myśli były jak zacięta płyta. Obwiniał siebie o wszystko zło co dookoła się niego działo. Ciągle i ciągle.

Taka była przecież prawda.

To wszystko jego wina.

  
***

  
John miał racje. Stiles nie był wstanie dobrze przespać nocy. Zasnął raz czy dwa, ale tylko na krótkie chwile. Resztę nocy spędził siedząc na materacu i wyglądając za okno.

Śniadanie na stołówce było chaotyczne. Było tam wiele osób. Krzyczących, szeptających, mamrotających. Hałas doprowadzał Stilesa niemalże do szału. Dodatkowo jedzenie wcale nie było dobre. O ile papkę można było nazwać jedzeniem, naprawdę.

Stiles usiadł samotnie w kącie pomieszczenia, z dala od ludzi. Wciąż był blisko innych, ale dzieliły ich dobre dwa metry. Musiał się tym zadowolić.

Podczas jedzenia i próby nie zwrócenia, Stiles usłyszał głos, który od razu rozpoznał. Znał go odkąd był w pieluchach.

\- Stiles? C-co ty tu robisz?

Uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na Heather, która stała naprzeciwko niego z tacą w ręce. Ubrana była tak jak on w szare spodnie dresowe i granatową koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Włosy miała spięte w niechlujny kok, parę niesfornych kosmyków luźno zwisało.

\- Heather. Cześć - wymamrotał. Nie miał pojęcia, że ona tu jest. Nie potrafił się nawet domyśleć dlaczego tu jest.

\- Co do diabła? Stiles!

Heather odstawiła tacę na blat i przeszła przez stół, wciskając się w ciało Stilesa. Chłopak instynktownie ją objął, przytulając i ratując przed upadkiem.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała dziewczyna ponownie, odchylając się, ale nie puszczając go.

Stiles chrząknął i polizał nerwowo usta.

\- Próbowałem się zabić - powiedział szczerze, a dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Tata wszedł do mojego pokoju zanim coś się stało.

Heather pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Ale- ale było blisko?

\- Miałem palec na spuście.

\- Och, Stiles...

Znowu go przytuliła. Tym razem dłużej i mocniej.

\- Twój ojciec cie tutaj wrzucił? - zapytała po jakimś czasie.

\- Nie. To ja byłem tym, który postanowił tutaj przyjechać - wytłumaczył wzruszając ramionami. - A co z tobą? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Zarumieniła się i schowała kosmyk włosów za uchem.

\- To samo co ty - mruknęła. - Próbowałam się zabić na początku wakacji. Połknęłam garść tabletek. Obudziłam się w szpitalu i nieco się przeraziłam. Od razu zmieniłam zdanie na temat tego, że chcę umrzeć. Moi rodzice byli kompletnie zdewastowaniu. Boże, ich miny. To było okropne.

Tak. Stiles wiedział jak się czuła, doskonale pamiętał to jak jego ojciec na niego patrzył.

\- Stwierdzili, że potrzebuję pomocy, więc mnie tutaj umieścili. Do końca wakacji.

\- Ja to samo.

Heather uśmiechnęła się smutno i tknęła jego ramię swoim. Jedli przez chwilę w ciszy.

\- Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy - powiedziała cicho Heather kiedy kończyli jedzenie.

\- Tak. Wiele się działo. Za wiele.

\- Masz jakąś dziewczynę? - szepnęła z uśmiechem. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Nope. Ale. Podoba mi się ktoś. Chłopak. A raczej mężczyzna, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest po dwudziestce.

\- Aw, Stiles! To świetnie! Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem!

\- C-co? Nie! Heather! - syknął oburzony. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. - Nie jestem gejem. Bi, jeżeli cię to interesuje, pani oczywiście-że-jestem-hetero. Wiem, że wcale nie jesteś. Widziałem cię lesie za boiskiem lacrosse.

Heather zarumieniła się i uderzyła go w ramię. Mocno. Niegrzecznie.

Stiles w odpowiedzi wykazał się bardzo dojrzałym gestem i wystawił język w jej kierunku.

\- Jak ma na imię? - spytała Heather.

\- Derek - odpowiedział. - Jest starszy i-

\- Stiles, czas na twoje spotkanie z psychologiem.

Chłopak popatrzył w górę i kiwnął na mężczyznę stojącego przed nimi. Potem uśmiechnął się ponownie w kierunku Heather, która sięgnęła i ścisnęła lekko jego dłoń dodając mu otuchy.

Kiedy wyszli jednak ze stołówki jego dobry humor szybko zniknął.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jestem doktor Elizabeth Melton i będę twoim terapeutą przez cały twój pobyt w Eichen House. Proszę, usiądź.

Stiles powoli przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i opadł na miękki fotel przed kobietą. Zwalczył ochotę zwinięcia się w kulkę i objęcia nóg ramionami, tak jak miał w zwyczaju zaraz po śmierci swojej mamy.

Doktor Melton była urodziwą kobietą przed czterdziestką z miłym, ale profesjonalnym uśmiechem i przyjaznymi szarymi oczami. Jak typowo, pomyślał Stiles.

\- Z tego co wiem jesteś tutaj na swoje własne życzenie po tym jak niemalże popełniłeś samobójstwo. Czy mam rację? - zapytała, zerkając na papiery trzymane w ręce przed sobą.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Bawił się nerwowo palcami, starając się uspokoić i nie krzywić pod spojrzeniem kobiety.

\- Wiesz, że to dobry znak, prawda? Znaczy to to, że jesteś świadom tego, że coś jest nie tak i pragniesz pomocy. Rzadko kiedy ludzie ze skłonnościami samobójczymi sami wyciągają rękę po pomoc.

Doktor Melton odłożyła papiery na stolik obok jej fotela i złapała notatnik oraz długopis.

\- Jestem tutaj, aby ci pomóc Stiles. My wszyscy jesteśmy. Ale aby to zrobić potrzebuję zrozumieć dlaczego odczuwasz potrzebę samobójstwa. Opowiedz mi o swoim życiu. Zacznij od najbardziej smutnej sytuacji, którą pamiętasz.

Stiles oblizał nerwowo usta i odchylił się w tył opierając plecy o oparcie fotela. Pokiwał głową i wlepił wzrok w swoje drżące palce.

Musiał to zrobić. Powinien się przynajmniej postarać. Może wygadanie się mu pomoże, ulży mu chociaż odrobinę. Szczerość to podstawa.

\- Moja mam. Ona- ona była chora. Miała demencję płata czołowego. Byłem przy niej kiedy umarła. Jako jedyny.

\- Ile miałeś lat?

\- Jedenaście. Ale nie czułem się jakbym miał tyle lat.

\- Miałeś wrażenie, że jesteś starszy - zgadła doktor Melton. - Dojrzałeś szybciej niż inni chłopcy w twoim wieku.

\- Tak. Moja mama była wspaniałą kobietą, naprawdę - powiedział. - Wszyscy ją kochali. Nawet nasi najgorsi, najbardziej wścibscy sąsiedzi ją uwielbiami. Ale... kiedy zaczęła chorować zmieniła się. Zapominała kim jestem. Zawsze pamiętała mojego tatę, ale nie mnie. Czasem wywoziła mnie do lasu i zostawiała tam, twierdząc, że nie będzie trzymać w domu nieznane jej dziecko.

Stiles wziął drżący oddech i oblizał usta.

\- Obwiniała mnie o jej chorobę. Mówiła, że to ja ją zabijam, że to wszystko moja wina. Tak naprawdę to były jej ostatnie słowa. Powiedziała 'To twoja wina, potworze. Zabiłeś mnie'. Zaraz po tym jej serce stanęło.

\- Czy powiedziałeś komuś o tym? Ojcu?

Pokręcił głową. Nie, nie był wstanie.

\- Mój ojciec zaczął pić. Czasem kiedy w nocy schodziłem do salonu kiedy on tam siedział i pił, tata mówił, że to moja wina. Że gdyby nie ja moja mam byłaby żywa, a oni byliby szczęśliwy razem. Raz powiedział, że wolałby abym to ja umarł zamiast mamy.

\- Wierzyłeś mu?

\- Tak. Za każdym razem. Wciąż wierzę. Wciąż obwiniam samego siebie o jej śmierć.

\- To było w jej genach, Stiles. Tej choroby nie można było powstrzymać. Ani zacząć. To się stało samoistnie.

\- Wiem o tym. Doskonale o tym wiem, a mimo wszystko zastanawiam się czy ona byłaby żywa gdybym się nie urodził. Co jeżeli mój poród zapoczątkował rozwój jej choroby? To tak jakbym biegał w kółko. Raz stwierdzam, że wiem, że to było w jej genach, a raz obwiniam się o to wszystko. Ciągle i ciągle. To żałosne.

Doktor Melton kiwnęła krótko głową i zapisała coś w notatniku.

\- Czy byłeś sam? Miałeś kogoś, kto ci pomógł ze śmiercią mamy i piciem ojca? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Scott, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, i jego mama, Melissa. Pozwalali mi u nich spać kiedy ojciec robił się agresywny po pijaku i uciekałem do nich.

\- Ojciec znęcał się nad tobą?

\- N-nie. To nie było znęcanie się. Byłem okropnym dzieciakiem, wciąż jestem. Z ADHD i wypieraniem wszystkiego co się działo wokół mnie... doprowadzałem go do szału. Nie bił mnie na okrągło, to nie tak - powiedział pośpiesznie. - Tylko... czasami. Kiedy nie chciałem zjeść obiadu bądź iść spać. Głównie szarpał mnie za ramię bądź potrząsał mną krzycząc. Dostałem parę razy klapsy w tyłek. Także pasem. Tylko raz uderzył mnie w twarz. Miałem siniaka na cały policzek i oko - mruknął gestykulując na swoją twarz. - Był wtedy pijany. Kiedy ocknął się i zobaczył mnie następnego dnia był przerażony. Płakał i przepraszam. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyrzucił cały alkohol, który mieliśmy w domu i zapisał się na spotkania AA. To był ostatni raz kiedy podniósł na mnie rękę, nigdy później.

\- Wybaczyłeś mu?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Wiedziałem dlaczego to zrobił. To moja wina, byłem okropnym dzieckiem, już to powiedziałem. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie było czego mu wybaczać!

\- Ale twój ojciec podniósł na ciebie rękę.

\- Co z tego? To nie tak, że mnie katował czy coś. To było tylko okazjonalny klaps czy potrząsanie, aby wbić mi trochę rozumu do głowy.

Kobieta znowu zapisała coś w notatniku. Potem uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w kierunku chłopaka.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim dorastaniu i przyjaźni ze Scottem. Czy jest on twoim jedynym przyjacielem?

\- Był. Potem zaplątaliśmy się wspólnie w krąg znajomych. Teraz- teraz nie mam przyjaciół. Jestem sam.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Stiles westchnął ciężko i przetarł dłońmi twarz.

\- Kiedy byliśmy mali byliśmy naprawdę blisko. Najlepsi przyjaciele. Bracia. Pomagaliśmy sobie nawzajem. Byliśmy jednością. To wszystko zaczęło niszczyć się jakiś rok temu. Wyciągnąłem Scotta jednej nocy na poszukiwania połowy martwego ciała w lesie. Jako syn Szeryfa jestem bardzo ciekawski i ciągle wpadam w kłopoty. Tamtej nocy... coś się stało w naszej przyjaźni. Przez to, że go wyciągnąłem do lasu jego życie się zmieniło. Wiele złego mu się przydarzyło. I to moja wina. Wiem. Gdybym tylko go nie wyciągnął do lasu...

Wzruszył ramionami i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i zaciskając palce na swoich udach.

\- Przydarzyło mu się wiele złego, ale krótko po tym znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Stał się popularny. Zyskał nowych przyjaciół. Nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu. Ignoruje mnie i moje próby rozmowy z nim, ale kiedy on do mnie wyciąga rękę, muszę ją wziąć, bo inaczej okazuję się złym przyjacielem. Znęcają się nade mną w szkole. Jego znajomi. Widzi to i nie reaguje. Czasem śmieje się ze mnie razem z nimi. Zachowuje się jakby nic złego się nie działo. I może to prawda. Może jest tak jak powinno. Zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś stanąć przeciwko ludziom, którzy cię krzywdzą?

\- Nie. Są silniejsi ode mnie. Poza tym, nic by to nie zmieniło.

Przez jakiś czas panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Stiles wsłuchiwał się w spokojny odgłos oddechów doktor Melton oraz tykania zegara. Kiedy siedział u siebie w pokoju z bronią w ręku też słyszał zegar.

\- Widocznie obwiniasz siebie samego o wszystko złe co się dzieje dookoła ciebie - powiedziała kobieta. Stiles nie otworzył oczu ani nie zmienił pozycji. - Musisz zacząć uświadamiać sobie, że tak nie jest, Stiles. Nie wszystko jest twoją winą.

**_Jest. To wszystko jest twoją winą._ **

\- Ludzie, którzy pragną się zabić często czują się samotnie i bezradnie. Nie widzą oni innej ucieczki od problemów i ich uczuć. Ignorują oni pozytywy, te małe i duże, skupiając się na samych negatywach. Nie widzą oni całego obrazu. Ich mózg i ich depresyjne myśli im na to nie pozwalają.

Stiles czuł się dokładnie tak. Jakby świat składał się tylko i wyłącznie ze złych rzeczy.

\- Są oni w ciemny, okropnym miejscu. Nieświadomi pozytywów. Ich percepcja jest ograniczona. Nie są wstanie ruszyć naprzód. Są zatrzymani z tymi odczuciami, krążąc wokół nich jak dzikie zwierzę w klatce.

Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na doktor Melton.

\- Stiles, chcę abyś wziął głęboki oddech i pomyślał dlaczego dokładnie chcesz się zabić. Potem zadaj dwa, tylko dwa, pytania na głos.

Wybranie tylko dwóch pytań nie było łatwym zadaniem. Stiles miał ich setki. Może nawet tysiące jeżeli by długo myślał. Prawdopodobnie wybranie ich zajęło mu dobre dziesięć minut. Kiedy jednak je wypowiedział były one szczere i jak najbardziej odpowiedni.

\- Czy mam jakiś powód aby wytrzymać jeszcze jeden dzień? Dlaczego mam się starać kiedy nic się nie polepsza?

Doktor Melton kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie zadowolona, i zaczęła pisać w notatniku.

\- Czy masz wrażenie, że panujesz nad swoim życiem?

Stiles pomyślał o tym co się przydażyło mu przez ostatnie miesiące. Uciekanie przed potworami, bycie sparaliżowanym przez kanimę, tortury z rąk Gerarda. Wiele, wiele sytuacji nad którymi Stiles nie panował. Z uciskiem głęboko w brzuchu uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się jakby miał kontrolę. Może kiedy próbował się zabić. Ale nawet i wtedy miał wrażenie, że robi to dla innych, nie dla siebie. Poszedł za radą głosów i wziął pistolet w rękę.

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie doktor Melton.

\- Okej. W takim razie to będzie pierwsze zadanie, które ci zadam - powiedziała. - Musisz odzyskać panowanie, Stiles. Nad swoim ciałem, umysłem, życiem. Masz prawo do wyboru, kierowania swoim losem. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Musimy ci o tym przypomnieć.

\- Ale jak?

\- Na początku zaczniemy od małych rzeczy. Dzisiaj dostaniesz wybór pomiędzy tym co jesz. Przeważnie dajemy naszym pacjentom to co uważamy za dobre, ale ty będziesz wstanie wybrać. Możemy tak zacząć?

\- Tak. T-tak - powiedział. Miał cichą nadzieję, że to mu pomoże, chociaż na chwilę.

\- Wspaniale. Widzisz? Już robimy progres. Właśnie wybrałeś. Mogłeś odpowiedzieć nie, a i tak się zgodziłeś.

Zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że kobieta ma rację.

\- Powiedz mi coś więcej o twoich aktualnych relacjach ze Scottem i jego przyjaciółmi.

Stiles opowiedział jej o wszystkich okropnych słowach, które były wymierzane w jego kierunku. O tym co czuł. Co myślał. To było... dobre uczucie. Rozmawianie z kimś na ten temat. Miał wrażenie, że czuje się lżejszy z każdym zdaniem.

\- Czy jest ktoś kto ci się podoba? Jesteś zakochany może? - zapytała doktor Melton kiedy skończył opowiadać o Jacksonie.

\- Tak. Mężczyzna. Jest starszy, po dwudziestce.

\- Od jak dawna go znasz?

\- Około roku.

\- Jak się poznaliście?

\- Um... Tak jakby oskarżyłem go razem ze Scottem o morderstwo jego własnej siostry.

Doktor Melton uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu, więc Stiles szybko opowiedział cały zarys.

\- Rozumiem. Dlaczego go lubisz?

\- Derek... Derek jest dobrym facetem, który nie zawsze podejmuje dobre decyzje. Stara się, naprawdę. Po prostu czasem nie widzi innego wyjścia z zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- Jak ty teraz z samobójstwem.

\- Tak, coś w tym stylu.

\- Czy myślałeś o tym, aby żyć dla niego?

\- Tak - odpowiedział szczerze. - Ale wiem, że Derek nie czuje tego samego.

Pokiwała głową i znowu zaczęła pisać w notatniku. Po paru minutach odstawiła go na bok, a potem uśmiechnęła się.

\- To będzie wszystko na dziś, Stiles. Widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze. Dam znać innym o naszej umowie, aby pozwolili ci wybierać co chcesz jeść.

Stiles wstał i wyprostował kręgosłup, rozluźniając ramiona.

\- Jak na razie masz czas dla siebie. Jeden z pracowników zaprowadzi cię do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie będziesz aż do obiadu. Po nim będzie terapia grupowa z kimś innym.

Pokiwał głową i posłał kobiecie mały uśmiech, który ona odwzajemniła.

Wyszedł z pokoju z dobrym humorem i lekkim sercem.


	4. Chapter 4

W pokoju spólnym Stiles spotkał się z Heather. Dziewczyna siedziała na podwójnej kanapie, która była stara i miała niektóre miejsca wytarte oraz stała pod oknem z widokiem na ogród. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, obracając się jednocześnie w bok, aby patrzeć na Stilesa.

\- Więc? Jak wrażenia po pierwszej wizycie u psychologa? - zapytała kiedy Stiles zajął wskazane miejsce.

\- Czuję się... o wiele lepiej - powiedział szczerze. - Ale to na pewno tylko tymczasowe. Niemożliwe, aby mnie naprawili po jednej wizycie.

\- Masz rację. To nie takie proste. Kto cię nadzoruje?

\- Doktor Melton.

\- Och! Jest najlepsza. Też ją mam - wyznała z uśmiechem. - Umie mówić, prawda?

\- Tak - zgodził się Stiles.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, katalogując w głowie wszystko co zobaczył.

Ściany białe, w niektórych miejscach szare plamy, zero ozdób. Pięć małych, drewnianych stołów ustawionych jak pionki na szachownicy, każdy z dwoma krzesłami po obu stronach. Jeden regał wypełniony książkami różnego rodzaju, od zwykłych bajek dla dzieci, aż do Szekspira i Dostojewskiego. Na najniższej półce były idealnie ułożone gry planszowe. Obok regału na ścianie był zawieszony telewizor grający kreskówki. Kilka metrów przed nim stała kanapa i dwa fotele. Obok miejsca, w który siedział Stiles i Heather stała kolejna kanapa, nieco mniejsza i bardziej wysiedzona. Pięć okien z kratami bez firanek i żaluzji.

Oprócz niego i Heather w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze siódemka innych osób. Dwie młode dziewczyny, które siedziały przez telewizorem i cicho oglądały kreskówki. Jeden podstarzały mężczyzna na wózku w kącie, obok niego kobieta w średnim wieku, która mamrotała do siebie i pstrykała ciągle palcami. Przy jednym ze stołów siedział chłopak po dwudziestce, który wpatrywał się ślepo w zamkniętą książkę przed nim. Jedna pielęgniarka i pielęgniarz stojący przy wyjściu. Rozmawiali między sobą i obserwowali ich.

\- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? - zapytała Heather po chwili ciszy pomiędzy nimi.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłaś.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i uderzyła go lekko w ramię. Stiles posłał jej uśmieszek i ale kiwnął głową.

\- Czemu chciałeś się zabić?

Stiles westchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ponieważ ludziom będzie lepiej beze mnie. Nie mam dla kogo żyć. Jestem zmęczony cały czas. Udawaniem, życiem, dosłownie wszystkim. A ty?

Heather przybliżyła się do niego i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Stiles sięgnął ręką i splótł ich palce razem. Chciał pocieszyć dziewczynę, ale tak naprawdę sam szukał pocieszenia i komfortu. Dotyku. Kiedyś on i Scott spędzali godziny na przytulaniu się. Czasem nawet kiedy spali w jednym łóżku tulili się do siebie nawzajem. Stiles kochał dotyk drugiej osoby. Kochał przytulania, tak jak jego mama. Jednak przez ostatni rok wiele się wydarzyło i Stiles nie miał czasu ani nikogo kto by mógł zaspokoić jego potrzebę bliskości.

\- Boję się - powiedziała cicho Heather. - Boję się dorosnąć. Mam wrażenie, że w dniu, w którym ukończymy liceum będę musiała nagle objąć kontrolę nad całym swoim życiem i polegnę. Nie mam pojęcia co mam robić. Nie wiem nawet co chcę studiować. CZY chcę studiować. Perspektywa zawiedzenia moich rodziców sprawia, że całe moje ciało zamiera. Nie chcę aby patrzyli na mnie z zawiedzeniem. Wolę umrzeć niż ich zawieść.

\- Wciąż chcesz się zabić? Nawet po miesiącu tutaj?

\- Tak. Czasami. Ale teraz boję się, że faktycznie to zrobię i za każdym razem spędzam z doktor Melton długie godziny na rozmowie. Chcę się polepszyć, naprawdę. Ty też musisz chcieć aby coś z tego wyszło, Stiles. Teraz może nie widzisz sensu, ale po jakimś czasie zmienisz zdanie. Tak jak ja.

  
***

  
Terapię grupową miał bez Heather.

Na środku pokoju były ułożone sześć krzeseł w idealnym kółeczku, nie za blisko siebie, ale także nie za daleko. Odległość pomiędzy nimi była identyczna.

Stiles siedział pomiędzy jedną z dziewczyn, które oglądały kreskówki w pokoju wspólnym i chłopakiem, który siedział przy stoliku. Teraz wyglądał jakby wiedział co się dzieje wokół niego, nie to co wtedy. Obok tego chłopaka, siedział mężczyzna z blizną, która przekreślała jego twarz. Obok niego, a naprzeciwko Stilesa siedziała kobieta z fioletowymi włosami i okularami w grubej oprawce. Była ich terapeutą. Pomiędzy nią, a dziewczyną z pokoju wspólnego siedział ciemnoskóry chłopiec, który na oko miał jakieś czternaście-piętnaście lat.

\- Jak widzicie, dołączyła do nas nowa osoba - zaczęła prowadząca kiedy to tylko wszyscy usadowili się wygodnie na krzesłach. - Przedstawmy się, aby wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Ja jestem doktor Violet Connor, mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i zajmuję się terapiami grupowymi w Eichen House.

\- James Grant, mam czternaście lat. Cierpię na depresję i niepokój - przedstawił się chłopiec obok doktor Connor.

Kolejny był mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy.

\- Mark Harvey, zespół stresu pourazowego, trzydzieści trzy lata na karku.

\- Nazywam się Brandon Tate i mam depresję, lat dwadzieścia jeden - mruknął cicho chłopak obok Stilesa.

\- Kelly Blake, depresja z tendencją do samookaleczenia. Mam dziewiętnaście lat - przedstawiła się dziewczyna po drugiej stronie Stilesa.

Kiedy Kelly zamilkła wszyscy spojrzeli na Stilesa z wyczekiwaniem. Chłopak zdusił w sobie chęć wstania i ucieczki z pokoju. Źle się czuł kiedy wszyscy tak na niego patrzyli.

\- Um... S-Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Chcę się zabić - udało mu się wykrztusić.

\- Stiles? To twoje imię? - zapytał Brandon z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Przezwisko. Moje prawdziwe imię jest polskie. Jest okropne, wierzcie mi.

\- Jakie, jakie? - zapytała Kelly nachylając się w jego kierunku i przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Mieczysław.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Doktor Connor miała uniesione wysoko brwi, tak samo Brandon. Szczęka Kelly leżała na ziemi, a Mark i James patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem. Tak. Stiles doskonale wiedział jak brzmiało jego imię i nie dziwił się ich reakcjom.

\- Ta... Zostańmy, zostańmy przy Stilesie - powiedział w końcu Mark.

\- Mówiłem wam - burknął nastolatek.

Kelly zachichotała i oparła się plecami o oparcie niewygodnego krzesła. Doktor Connor pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i chrząknęła.

\- Okej. Skoro teraz się znamy porozmawiajmy o tym jak się czujemy!

Minęło parę godzin. Piątka pacjentów - wliczając Stilesa, który musiał się udzielać - opowiedziała o swoich uczuciach i wrażeniach. O tym co im się podobało a co nie, co im się ostatnio śniło, na co mają ochotę. Stiles na początku nie za bardzo chciał się otworzyć. Był nie tylko otoczony osobami, które dopiero co poznał, ale nie był przyzwyczajony do mówienia o sobie i swoich uczuciach audiencji. Z doktor Melton było inaczej. Byli sami w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, wygadanie się jednej osobie było łatwe. Ale aż pięciu? Ręce Stilesa aż się trzęsły kiedy przyszła jego kolej.

Doktor Connor to zauważyła i z delikatnym uśmiechem powiedziała:

\- Musimy być szczerzy, Stiles. Taka panuje tu zasada. Rozmowa z nami jest bardzo ważna. To pomaga, sam zobaczysz.

Po tym Stiles starał się wykazać jak najlepiej, ale cichy głosik z tyłu jego głowy wciąż mówił mu, aby nie otwierał się całkowicie. Niech pokaże zaledwie kawałek siebie. Więc tak zrobił. Zredagował swoje myśli, które wypowiedział na głos. Doktor Connor patrzyła na niego tak, jakby wiedziała doskonale co robi, ale nie naciskała. Na to będzie miała zajęcia w przyszłości.

  
***

  
Kiedy przyszła pora obiadu Stiles stanął przed zadaniem zadanym przez doktor Melton. Miał do wyboru zjedzenie zupy jarzynowej z drugim daniem składającym się z puree ziemniaczanego, czerwonej papki nazywaną surówką buraczaną i kotletem mielony, a także rosół i ziemniaki z kotletem schabowym i gotowaną marchewką z groszkiem.

Zadanie niby łatwe, a i tak wybranie zajęło mu dobre pięć minut. Zdecydował się w końcu na dwa ostatnie dania i usiadł razem z Heather i Kelly.

Próbował z nimi rozmawiać, ale po krótkim czasie wyłączył się kompletnie, jedząc w ciszy i rozmyślając.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym jak bardzo jest żałosny i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda mu się poprawić.

Tej nocy zasnął, ale śnił o pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z obrzydzeniem.

  
***

  
\- Doktor Connor powiedziała mi, że miałeś wczoraj problemy z wyrażeniem tego co myślisz i czujesz na jej zajęciach - powiedziała doktor Melton następnego dnia na ich sesji.

Stiles pokiwał głową i odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w okno.

\- Stiles, jak często zdarza ci się udawać? Mówić rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie myślisz i nie czujesz?

\- Często. Prawie ciągle.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak jest?

Oblizał usta i popatrzył na kobietę, która obserwowała go uważnie.

\- Ponieważ... ponieważ tak jest łatwiej. Muszę udawać kogoś innego ponieważ kiedy reszta dowie się kim tak naprawdę jestem uznają, że jestem za słaby. Jeszcze bardziej żałosny. Martwię się o wiele rzeczy, które nie są wcale ważne dla innych. Chcę nauczyć się jak zdobywać przyjaciół. Nie chcę siedzieć samotnie w stołówce ponieważ ludzie będą mnie widzieć jako jeszcze większego pojeba z powodu moich normalnych myśli i chęci. Nie jestem jak inni. Mam ADHD, wciąż dostaję ataków paniki. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to aby inni mnie przejrzeli. Nie chcę aby mnie krzywdzili jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas ponieważ wiem, że tak będzie jeżeli przestanę udawać i pokażę prawdziwego siebie.

Doktor Melton studiowała go wzrokiem przez chwilę po tym jak zamilkł, a potem zapisała coś w swoim notatniku. Kiedy ponownie spojrzała na Stilesa powiedziała:

\- Moi pacjenci z tendencjami samobójczymi i depresją udają tak jak ty. Wierzą, że czują za czują, za dużo myślą i się martwią. Według nich świat nie chce, aby tacy byli. Dlatego udają i tłumią w sobie wszystko, nie prosząc o pomoc, której potrzebują. Ignorują potrzebę komfortu ponieważ uważają, że nie są wstanie otrzymać tego od innych ludzi bez krzywych spojrzeń. Więc udają.

Zamilkła na chwilę i zmieniła pozycję, tym razem zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Po jakimś czasie nie wiedzą jak wyrazić swoje prawdziwe uczucia i pragnienia. Podporządkowują się pod potrzeby swojej rodziny, przyjaciół, partnerów. Zapewniają, że wszystko jest w porządku. Podświadomie jednak pragną dać do zrozumienia innym, że coś jest nie tak. Jedni wybierają alkohol. Inni narkotyki, zakupy czy jedzenie. W twoim, ale nie tylko w twoim przypadku jest to samobójstwo.

\- Nie wiem jak mam inaczej się zachowywać - wymamrotał. - Po śmierci mamy stworzyłem ten obraz sarkastycznego dzieciaka z niewyparzoną gębą, który ciągle się rusza i wpada w kłopoty i nie bierze życia na poważnie. Już tak długo gram tą rolę, że nie wiem czy jestem wstanie zrezygnować - powiedział żałośnie. Jego głos był cichy, drżący. Stiles nienawidził tego jak brzmiał.

\- Możesz, Stiles. Nie będzie to łatwe, nie po tak długim czasie, ale możesz - zapewniła miękkim głosem. - Nie stanie się to z dnia na dzień. Pokazanie siebie zajmie ci tygodnie, nawet miesiące. Ale jest to możliwe. Musisz uwierzyć w to, że ta osoba, którą naprawdę jesteś nie zostanie odrzucona przez innych.

\- To jest za trudne.

\- Wiem. Wiem, Stiles. Na początku zawsze jest trudno, ale potem robi się lepiej. Obiecuję ci to. Jeżeli tylko pozwolisz sobie na spróbowanie. Będzie lepiej.

Stiles pokiwał parę razy głową, a potem wytarł mokre policzki wierzchem dłoni. Nie zauważył nawet, że płacze.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zmieniła temat. Wyraźnie wyczuła, że Stiles nie ma siły na kontynuowanie rozmowy o jego prawdziwej osobowości.

\- Jak idzie ci z zadaniem, które ci wczoraj zadałam?

\- D-dobrze. Tak myślę.

\- Udało ci się wybrać jedzenie, które chciałeś?

\- Tak.

\- Jak się po tym czułeś?

\- Lepiej... W małym stopniu, ale... lepiej. W domu od śmierci mamy to ja gotowałem, ale zawsze robiłem to dla mojego taty. Dania, które były zdrowe dla jego organizmu. Nie- nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnim razem zrobiłem coś do jedzenia, na które ja miałem tak naprawdę ochotę.

\- To dobrze. Kolejny krok naprzód, Stiles. Dzisiaj też dostaniesz zadanie. Wiem, że obwiniasz się o wiele złych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się wokół ciebie. Więc. Chcę abyś po mnie powtórzysz.

Stiles pokiwał głową i oblizał znowu usta. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła.

Chłopak zamrugał parę razy otwierając odrobinę usta, ale nie będąc wstanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Spokojnie, Stiles. Masz czas. Weź głęboki oddech i spróbuj oczyścić umysł. Jeżeli będzie ci łatwiej, możesz zamknął oczy.

Otworzył ponownie usta, ale znowu nie był wstanie się odezwać. Sama myśl powiedzenia tego zdania na głos sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności ściskały się boleśnie, a rytm serca przyśpieszył.

\- Możesz to zrobić, Stiles. Wierzę w ciebie - powiedziała doktor Melton.

Stiles przełknął i wziął głęboki oddech zamykając jednocześnie oczy.

\- T-to...

Zacisnął mocniej powieki.

\- To nie moja-

Wbił palce w swoje uda.

\- To nie moja w-wina, że...

Wziął głęboki, urywany oddech.

\- T-to nie moja wina, że moja m-mama umarła - wykrztusił.

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- T-to nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła.

\- Znowu.

\- To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła.

\- _Znowu_ , Stiles.

\- To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła. To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła. To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła. _To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła._

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Serce Stilesa waliło jak oszalałe. Jego całe ciało drżało, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.

\- Stiles, otwórz oczy i popatrz na mnie.

Zajęło mu to paręnaście sekund, ale w końcu mu się udało. Doktor Melton siedziała wyprostowana przed nim z poważną miną i przeszywającymi oczami.

\- To nie twoja wina, że twoja mama umarła - powiedziała.

Stiles miał ochotę płakać. To zdanie niby takie proste, a wywołało u niego tyle emocji, że chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje.

\- To koniec na dzisiaj, Stiles - powiedziała po chwili doktor Melton. - Chcę, abyś przed snem i tak naprawdę w każdej wolnej chwili powiedział podobne zdanie. Że to nie twoja wina, że twoja mam umarła. Że to nie twoja wina, że twój ojciec zaczął pić, a potem cię bić. Że to nie twoja wina, że Scott cię zostawił.

Pokiwał głową i wstał na drżących nogach. Wyszedł z gabinetu doktor Melton bez słowa pożegnania.

  
***

  
Tej nocy Stiles siedział na łóżku w kącie pokoju owinięty kocem z kolanami przy piersi.

\- To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła - wyszeptał w ciemność.

_**Jest. To twoja wina, Stiles.** _

\- To nie moja wina, że moja mama umarła - powtórzy.

_**Jesteś żałosny.** _

\- Nie umarła przeze mnie.

_**Nie okłamuj się, pedale.** _

\- Nie zabiłem jej.

_**Och, tak? A pamiętasz jej ostatnie słowa?** _

\- Nie jestem potworem.

**_Spójrz w pieprzone lustro._ **

\- To nie moja wina, że Scott został ugryziony.

**_Ale gówno. Gdyby nie ty Scott nigdy nie znalazłby się w lesie w środku nocy._ **

\- To nie moja wina. To nie moja wina. To nie moja wina. To nie moja wina.

Powtarzał to zdanie tak długo aż głosy w jego głowie umilkły.

Śnił o Dereku, który uśmiechał się do niego i mówił, że go kocha.


	5. Chapter 5

Doktor Melton i doktor Connor uznały, że Stilesowi dobrze zrobią zajęcia artystyczne. W ten sposób miał nauczyć się wykazywania swoich prawdziwych emocji. Chłopakowi od razu przypadł rysunek. Jego mama była uzdolniona artystycznie. Jej obrazy były pochowane głęboko w piwnicy.

Stiles miał problem z wyrażaniem się za pomocą słów, ale jego rysunki mówiły wiele. Były pełne emocji i otwartych znaczeń. Tak przynajmniej mówiła doktor Melton. Heather chwaliła jego działa słowami typu "wow", "niesamowite", "cholera, Stiles".

Przez trzy pierwsze tygodnie Stiles odmawiał widzenia się ze swoim ojcem. N:ie był na to gotowy. Doktor Melton starała się go przekonać mówiąc, że to pomoże jego terapii, ale Stiles w to nie wierzył.

I miał rację. Po spotkaniu z Szeryfem po tak długim czasie chłopak znowu próbował się zabić.

Sięgnął po żyletkę wyjętą z golarki kiedy pielęgniarka nie patrzyła i przesunął nią po nadgarstku. Pamiętał płaczącą twarz ojca kiedy ten słuchał doktor Melton, która mówiła co się dzieje z jego synem. Wspomniała o ukrytej traumie, obwinianiu się, depresji i ciągłego niepokoju. John płakał, a Stiles myślał o tym jak bardzo zawiódł swojego ojca. Nie potrafił wyciszyć tych wrednych głosów w swojej głowie. Był zmęczony. Zły sam na siebie.

Więc sięgnął po żyletkę, aby to zakończyć.

Jednak w momencie, w którym krew zaczęła skapywać na podłogę Stiles nie poczuł ulgi czy spokoju. On nagle się przeraził.

Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojego taty, Dereka, Heather. Nie dostanie szansy na pokazanie, że stać go na coś lepszego, że może się zmienić. Nie będzie miał szansy na pokazanie Scottowi, że jest mu lepiej bez niego i że go nie potrzebuje. Nie ukończy liceum. Nie pójdzie na studia. Nie założy rodziny. Pragnął powiedzieć Derekowi, że go kocha. Chciał usłyszeć, że jego ojciec jest z niego dumny.

Ale nic z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzy ponieważ z krew z głębokiej rany na jego nadgarstku _wciąż skapywała na podłogę._

Był przerażony tym, że to jego koniec. W pieprzonym psychiatryku.

Nie chciał tak umrzeć.

Po tym zdarzeniu spędził cały dzień płacząc i rozmawiając z doktor Melton. Następny tydzień był dla niego ekstremalnie trudny.

Ale obudził się jednego dnia buzując energią i determinacją. Wiedział, że wszystko musi się zmienić. On, jego otoczenie, ludzie, z którymi się zadaje. Musiał zmienić się na lepsze.

Ludzie wokół niego od razu zauważyli. Doktor Melton uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szczerze i powiedziała, że jest z niego dumna. Heather coraz więcej czasu spędzała wtulona w jego bok ponieważ nie obawiała się, że Stiles nagle się odsunie z niewiadomych dla niej przyczyn. Kelly próbowała z nim flirtować. James rozmawiał z nim na temat seriali i komiksów.

Czuł się lepiej. O wiele, wiele lepiej. Był spokojniejszy, ale to pewnie głównie z powodów nowych leków. Jednak możliwość siedzenia w jednym miejscu przez dłużej niż godzinę czytając książkę sprawiała mu dziką satysfakcję. Jasne, wciąż czasem podczas takiego siedzenia jego noga skakała w górę i dół albo palce wybijały rytm na jakiejś powierzchni. Miał przecież ADHD. Ale było o wiele, wiele lepiej niż przed Eichen House.

Lubił usiąść bądź leżeć z książką w dłoniach. Kochał czuć ciepło drugiej osoby koło niego w takich momentach. Przeważnie była to Heather bądź Kelly, która wykorzystywała ten moment, aby bezczelnie obmacać jego tyłek. Czasem James pojawiał się obok niego z komiksami, w ciszy czytając i mu nie przeszkadzając.

Zbędną energię wykorzystywał na bieganie wokół budynku rano i wieczorem. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyraził chęć biegania doktor Melton od razu się zgodziła twierdząc, że to mu dobrze zrobi.

Nie było perfekcyjnie. Stiles czasami nie mógł spać, głosy w jego głowie odzywały się od czasu do czasu. Ale Stiles się starał. Walczył. Był zdeterminowany aby polepszyć swój stan.

Jego tata odwiedził go jeszcze dwa razy po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, które skutkowało w jego próbie samobójczej. To nie tak, że John nie chciał go widzieć. Wręcz przeciwnie, naciskał aby się pojawiać w Eichen House i dzwonił codziennie. To Stiles był tym, który odmawiał wizyt. Nie chciał aby Szeryf widział go w tym stanie. Chciał aby jego tata zobaczył go już po wszystkim kiedy będzie miał o wiele więcej kontroli nad sobą i kiedy będzie wstanie wytłumaczyć mu dokładnie co czuje i potrzebuje.

Miał opuścić Eichen House dokładnie dzień przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, ale Stiles odmówił. Wybrał zostanie w placówce jeszcze przez tydzień.

Te siedem dni minęło bardzo szybko. Umówił się na wizyty u doktor Melton przynajmniej raz w miesiącu i kiedykolwiek tylko będzie potrzebował.

\- Masz mój numer, Stiles. Dzwoń nawet w środku nocy jeżeli poczujesz taką potrzebę - powiedziała kobieta ściskając jego ramiona i posyłając mu uśmiech, który Stiles z łatwością odwzajemnił.

Kiedy John pojawił się przy synu wyglądał na całkowicie zagubionego. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, to było jasne. Stiles po prostu do niego podszedł i przytulił. To był słynny uścisk mężczyzn Stilinskich. Silny, pewny, z uczuciem. Szeryf odetchnął z ulgą tuż przy uchy Stilesa i objął go ramionami jeszcze mocniej.

Pożegnanie z ludźmi z Eichen House było krótkie. Jazda do domu za to była długa. Stiles wykorzystał to na rozmowę.

\- Powiedziałeś komuś co się stało? - zapytał kiedy wyjechali z terenu placówki.

\- Nie. Nie byłem pewny czy chcesz żeby ludzie wiedzieli.

\- Doktor Melton uważa, że dobrze będzie jeżeli ludzie będą wiedzieć. Nie mam czego się wstydzić. Miałem moment słabości, ale przetrwałem i się zmieniłem. W ten sposób oczyszczę swoje grono bliskich z osób, które nie życzą mi dobrze. To trochę dziwne, że będę musiał wytłumaczyć innym co mi jest, ale hej, jeżeli tym sposobem będę wiedział do kogo wyciągnąć rękę o pomoc, to czemu nie? - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och. Cóż. To całkiem dobre rozumowanie - przyznał Szeryf. - Więc zamierzasz zmienić znajomych.

Stiles kiwnął głową wyglądając przez okno.

\- To nie tak, że mam ich wiele, tato. Szczerze powiedziawszy to mam tylko Heather w tej chwili.

\- Co ze Scottem? Wiem, że coś się między wami zepsuło, ale może uda wam się to naprawić?

\- To stracona sprawa. Naprawdę. Scott... Scott nie jest wart zachodu. Już nie.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak, tato. Ludzie się zmieniają. Przyjaźnie się rozwalają. To normalne. Poradzę sobie jakoś i znajdę nowych znajomych, nie martw się.

\- Stiles, ja ciągle będę się o ciebie martwić. Jesteś moim synem.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na ojca.

\- Wiem, wiem, tatko. I nie przesadzaj z tą miłością. I tak jesz dzisiaj sałatkę na kolacje.

\- Cholera - mruknął zawiedziony. - Nawet jednego wieczoru nie odpuścisz? Wracasz do domu po dwóch miesiącach, musimy jakoś to uczcić!

\- Tak, wracam do domu, ale również wracam do szkoły. Lekcje z Harrisem, tato. Harrisem. Przysięgam, jego celem w życiu jest udupienie mnie.

\- Język, Stiles - upomniał go Szeryf zerkając na niego. - Po prostu postaw mu się kiedy znowu zacznie coś o tobie mówić.

\- Chcesz abym wylądował u dyrektora?

\- Jeżeli wylądujesz u dyrektora z powodu Harrisa na pewno nie dostaniesz szlabanu.

\- W takim razie spodziewaj się już jutro telefonu ze szkoły!

John parsknął śmiechem i stanął na czerwonym świetle. Odwrócił się w kierunku Stilesa i powiedział:

\- Dobrze cię takim widzieć, synu. Naprawdę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i kiwnął głową.

\- Dzięki, tato. Zmieniłem się. Na lepsze, obiecuję. Nie zamierzam cię więcej okłamywać i zawodzić. Postaram się, abyś był ze mnie dumny.

\- Byłoby naprawdę miło gdybyśmy przestali mieć między sobą sekrety i kłamstwa. Ale czy powiesz mi co dokładnie się z tobą działo przez ostatni rok?

Stiles westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- To nie tylko moje sekrety. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego. Nie teraz. Ale. Ale kiedyś.

Za nimi zatrąbiło auto. Szeryf ruszył do przodu kiwając delikatnie głową.

\- Okej. Ale mam nadzieję, że to kiedyś nastanie niedługo - powiedział. - Chcę żebyś mi obiecał coś, Stiles. Musisz mówić mi prawdę kiedy zapytam. Nieważne jak trudna i niefajna ona będzie. Potrzebuję abyś był ze mną szczery.

\- Obiecam tylko wtedy gdy ty obiecasz mi coś w zamian. Jeżeli jesteś na mnie zły, albo- albo jesteś mną rozczarowany... nie unikaj mnie. Możesz krzyczeć, dawać mi szlaban, cokolwiek. Ale nie unikaj mnie tak jak przedtem.

Tym razem to była kolej Johna na westchnięcie. Szeryf wjechał samochodem na podjazd ich domu, ale żaden z nich nie wykonał jakiegokolwiek ruchu, aby wysiąść.

\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że to co robiłem było okropne - powiedział. - Nie wiedziałem co miałem robić. Nie chciałem dawać ci szlabanu i zakazywać widywać się ze znajomymi ponieważ bałem się, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak z tobą rozmawiać kiedy wiedziałem, że ty i tak będziesz kłamał mi w żywe oczy.

\- Ja też przepraszam, tato.

\- Wiem, synu. Wiem. Chodź, idziemy do środka. Jest już późno, a musisz się jeszcze naszykować na jutro do szkoły i ogarnąć w pokoju. Nic w nim nie ruszyłem. Masz kartony do rozpakowania.

Wysiedli z samochodu. Stiles wyciągnął z bagażnika swoją torbę wypełnioną głównie zeszytami z rysunkami oraz lekami.

Dobrze było być znowu w domu, naprawdę. Wszystko pachniało znajomo, rzeczy leżały dokładnie tam gdzie pamiętał. Tęsknił za tym wszystkim. Naprawdę.

\- Tato? - odezwał się zanim wszedł po schodach.

Szeryf wystawił głowę z kuchni.

\- Tak?

\- Czy możemy powiesić niektóre obrazy mamy?

John zamarł na parę sekund, ale potem zamrugał i pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Jasne. Jeżeli tego chcesz. Mogę iść jeszcze dzisiaj do piwnicy i je powyciągać.

\- Nie, jest już dość późno. Jestem dość zmęczony, a jeszcze muszę się ogarnąć. Pogrzebię w piwnicy jutro po szkole.

\- Okej. Zawieźć cię jutro do szkoły?

\- Jasne.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się i zniknął w kuchni, a Stiles wszedł na górę.

Jego pokój był faktycznie nietknięty. Kartony wciąż były wypełnione po brzegi i stały pod ścianą. Biuro było puste, to samo szafki. Pościel wciąż była niepościelona i sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Musiał je zmienić.

Ale najpierw musiał otworzyć pudła i je wypakować. Dobrze, że je opisał, dzięki czemu wiedział dokładnie gdzie co jest. Sięgnął po karton z książkami i przyborami szkolnymi na samym początku.

Wypakowując się próbował przypomnieć sobie co myślał kiedy się pakował. Szczerze powiedziawszy Stiles nie był wstanie dobrze przypomnieć sobie chowania rzeczy do kartonów. Jakby go wcale tam nie było. To samo moment, w którym sięgnął po broń z sypialni ojca. Wszystko było zamazane. Jakby siedział na siedzeniu pasażera, a ktoś inny kierowało jego ciałem. Jakby to nie on podjął decyzję o przyciśnięcia pistoletu do swojej głowy.

Ale to on to zrobił. Także on sięgnął jakiś czas później po żyletkę, aby zakończyć to co zaczął. Różowa blizna na jego nadgarstku ciągle mu o tym przypominała. Jej widok i ból, który z niej emanował.

Zjadł kolację ze swoim tatą w salonie na kanapie przed telewizorem grającym jakiś mecz. Nie zwracali jednak na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęci rozmawianiem. O wszystkim i o niczym.

  
***

  
W poniedziałek z samego rana Stiles wstał, wziął prysznic, ogolił się i schował do małego plastykowego pojemnika swoje leki, które musiał wziąć o 8. Z kuchni jego ojciec krzyknął aby się pośpieszył, bo inaczej nie zdąży zjeść, więc Stiles wsunął opakowanie do plecaka i podszedł do szafy po ciuchy. Poprzedniego dnia kiedy Stiles porządkował swoje rzeczy chłopak zauważył, że większość jego ciuchów już na niego nie pasuje. Przez te trzy miesiące wakacji Stiles rozrósł się w barach i wystrzelił parę centymetrów w górę. Dzięki bieganiu rano i wieczorem przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Stiles zyskał także mięśnie. Nie tak duże jak Derek czy Jackson, ale jego brzuch miał zarys sześciopaku, bicepsy się powiększyły, a mięśnie nóg zrobiły się bardziej widoczne. Sprawiło to, że pomimo tego, że większość jego ciuchów była na niego luźna kiedyś, teraz idealnie przylegała do jego ciała. Nie za ciasno, ale... idealnie.

Kelly uważała, że miał cudowny tyłek. Teraz, kiedy Stiles oglądał się w lustrze, stwierdził, że dziewczyna miała rację. Miał się czym pochwalić. W szczególności w tych przylegających do jego skóry dżinsach...

W przeszłości Stiles strasznie martwił się swoim wyglądem. Uważał, że wygląda dziwnie, krzywo, nieodpowiednio. Niewystarczająco. Ale teraz Stiles miał wrażenie, że jest całkiem gorący. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze z obcisłymi dżinsami i czerwoną koszulką z krótkim rękawkiem, która subtelnie pokazywała jego mięśnie. Jego włosy były o wiele dłuższe. Tęsknił za fryzurą na jeża, ponieważ wtedy nie musiał męczyć się z układaniem niesfornej czupryny. Ale dłuższe włosy bardziej mu pasowały. Naprawdę.

Nie założył żadnej opaski na nadgarstek. Nie miał zamiaru zakrywać swojej blizny. Jeżeli ktoś o nią zapyta, powie prawdę.

Z plecakiem na ramieniu zbiegł po schodach do kuchni. Szeryf był ubrany w uniform i pił kawę oraz jadł tosta.

\- Gotowy do szkoły? - zapytał.

\- Jak na wojnę.

John sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej telefon Stilesa. Och. Chłopak całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że ma telefon. Dziwne. Kiedyś nie mógł bez niej żyć.

\- Naładowałem ją wczoraj. Bateria powinna być pełna. Zadzwoń do mnie gdyby coś się faktycznie stało z Harrisem. Czy czymkolwiek.

\- Jasne.

Jedząc tosta Stiles czekał aż jego telefon się włączy. Zaskoczony uniósł brwi kiedy zobaczył, że ma ponad pięćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń i dwadzieścia sześć nieprzeczytanych wiadomości. Przez sekundę miał nadzieję, że może były one od Scotta. Jasne, Szeryf nie wspominał o tym, aby McCall przyszedł do ich domu w jego poszukiwaniu czy coś w tym stylu, ale może chociaż dzwonił kiedy zorientował się, że Stilesa nie ma. Ale żadna z wiadomości i ani jedno połączenie nie było od niego.

Wszystkie były od Dereka.

Wszystkie.

Na widok imienia wilkołaka serce Stilesa zabiło mocniej. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Derek miałby się z nim kontaktować, ale to zrobił. A to uszczęśliwiło Stilesa jak cholera.

\- Chodź, synu, musimy jechać, bo inaczej spóźnisz się do szkoły - powiedział Szeryf w momencie, w którym Stiles miał zamiar otworzyć pierwszą wiadomość od Dereka.

\- Hm? Och, tak, jasne - mruknął i złapał tosta między zęby.

W drodze do szkoły zrobili plany na zrobienie grilla. Obydwoje mieli plany na dobre, soczyste mięso. Stiles zgodził się przymknął oko na dietę Szeryfa.

\- Pamiętaj, Stiles. Zadzwoń do mnie jeżeli będziesz musiał, okej? - zapytał John kiedy podjechali pod szkołę. - Jak okaże się, że powrót do szkoły to dla ciebie jednak za dużo, możesz wyjść w trakcie lekcji. Nie będę zły, wytłumaczę wszystko szkole jeżeli zadzwonią.

\- Tato, nie przejmuj się - powiedział. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Dam radę. Zresztą, będę miał Heather w razie czego.

Wchodząc do budynku szkoły Stiles nie był zdenerwowany. Okej, krzywił się odrobinę pod spojrzeniami wszystkich ludzi, ale wiedział, że nie patrzyli na niego w zły sposób. Jak o tym wiedział? Usłyszał jak dziewczyny - i paru chłopaków - z niedowierzaniem stwierdzali, że dzieciak Szeryfa zrobił się gorący jak słońce. Naprawdę, Stiles z całych sił starał się nie zarumienić.

W drodze do szafki nie spotkał Scotta i reszty jego gangu. I dobrze, ponieważ nie był całkowicie gotowy na zobaczenie go. Nie z samego rana. Może na lunchu.

Wykręcał właśnie numer na zamku swojej szafki kiedy ktoś nagle stanął obok niego. Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony, przyciskając rękę do piersi i patrząc na... Isaaca?

\- Isaac? Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że już nigdy nie wracacie? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

Isaac niczym się nie zmienił, nie tak jak Stiles. Patrzył na Stilinskiego z mieszanką gniewu i niedowierzanie.

\- Wróciliśmy trzy tygodnie temu, ale to nieważne. Stiles, co do cholery? Gdzie ty byłeś? Nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. Scott powiedział, że nie widział cię od rozpoczęcia wakacji. Derek włamał się do twojego pokoju i zobaczył kartony. Myśleliśmy, ze się wyprowadziłeś! - syknął.

\- Co? Nie. Byłem w Eichen House przez ostatnie dwa miesiące - powiedział. Dlaczego tak się o niego martwili? Potrzebowali czegoś od niego?

\- Co?

\- Byłem w Eichen House przez ostatnie dwa miesiące - powtórzył.

\- Ale... to- to jest-

\- Psychiatryk, tak.

\- Dlaczego tam byłeś? - Isaac zapytał.

\- Ponieważ chciałem się zabić.

Isaac obok niego zamarł całkowicie. Ludzie wokół nich wciąż się przemieszczali podczas gdy oni obydwoje stali w jednym miejscu, Isaac kompletnie się nie ruszając. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, jego szczęka otwierała się i zamykała, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewny co.

\- Co? - wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Zabrałem pistolet mojemu ojcu - mruknął ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Tata wszedł dosłownie ułamek przed tym jak miałem nacisnąć spust i mnie odgadał od zabicia się. Następnego dnia poprosiłem go, aby umieścił mnie w Eichen House. Dopiero wczoraj wyszedłem.

\- Stiles... - wyszeptał Isaac. Jego głos był cichy, ledwo słyszalny. Brzmiał jakby ktoś go dźgnął.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Stiles. Wyciągnął z plecaka pojemnik z tabletkami i wysypał je na rękę. - Jestem teraz na tabletkach, mam terapię. Nie zamierzam się zabijać.

Połknął tabletki i popił je wodą. Kiedy chował butelkę do plecaka Isaac złapał go za rękę i odsłonił jego nadgarstek.

\- Mówiłeś, że wziąłeś pistolet!

\- To się stało już w Eichen House - wytłumaczył. - Miałem małe załamanie.

\- Małe załamanie - powtórzył słabo Isaac.

\- Słuchaj, Isaac. Jest ze mną lepiej. Naprawdę - zapewnił z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Nie zamierzam zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Isaac potrząsnął głową i przeczesał palcami swoje loki. Po chwili popatrzył na Stilesa i zapytał:

\- Dlaczego Scott nam o tym nie powiedział? Nie wiedział?

\- Isaac, Scott już od dawna nie jest moim przyjacielem. Kiedy wy wyjechaliście... sprawy się tylko pogorszyły. Erica i Boyd wrócili, zaprzyjaźnili się ze Scottem, Allison, Lydią i Jacksonem. Ja nie zostałem uwzględniony w ich grupce. Byłem ich workiem treningowym. Osobą, którą mogli obrażać ponieważ była za słaba, aby się obronić, a nikt nie zamierzał pomóc. Scott wiedział co się działo, ale nie zareagował. Był za bardzo zajęty Allison - powiedział z gniewem. - Pewnie wciąż jest zgadując po tym, że kiedy włączyłem dzisiaj telefon to jedyne połączenia i wiadomości, które miałem były od Dereka. Scott nawet nie zapytał mojego ojca co się ze mną dzieje przez te dwa tygodnie. Taki z niego przyjaciel.

\- Ale- ale myślałem, że jesteście braćmi!

\- Ta, ja też tak myślałem. - Najwyraźniej się myliłem - westchnął.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Stiles otworzył szybko szafkę, wrzucił do niej niepotrzebne rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku sali. Isaac tuż za nim.

\- Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do nas? - zapytał wilkołak. - Po lekcjach? Proszę.

Stiles zerknął na niego i kiwnął głową. Chciał zobaczyć Dereka. Naprawdę chciał. Nawet na chwilę i nawet jeżeli potrzebowali go tylko po to aby coś wyszukać.

Zanim wszedł do klasy Isaac złapał jego rękę i ścisnął ją delikatnie. Stiles zatrzymał się i popatrzył na wilkołaka, który miał wyraz determinacji i wściekłości na twarzy.

\- Nie pozwolę im cię skrzywdzić - powiedział. - Wiem, że nie zaczęliśmy znajomości dobrze, ale- ale... nie pozwolę im. Okej?

Stiles zamrugał szczerze zaskoczony, ale potem uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kiwnął głową, ściskając dłoń Isaaca.

Może Isaac i on byliby dobrymi przyjaciółmi.


	6. Chapter 6

Na lunchu Stiles spotkał się z Heather. Dziewczyna przytuliła go z wielkim uśmiechem i zaczęła opowiadać o tym co minął w szkole przez ostatni tydzień. Kiedy wchodzili na stołówkę podbiegł do nich Isaac.

\- Cześć - powiedział nieśmiało.

\- Cześć! Isaac, to jest Heather, dziewczyna, z którą brałem kąpiele z bąbelkami kiedy byliśmy mali. Heather, to jest Isaac, szczeniaczek, o którym ci opowiadałem.

Cześć, Isaac - zagruchała wesoło Heather w tym samym czasie kiedy zdezorientowany Isaac zapytał:

\- Mówiłeś komuś o mnie?

Stiles wywrócił oczami i mruknął:

\- Duh.

Isaac wyglądał na zaskoczonego faktem, że Stiles rozmawiał o nim z kimś innym. Może odrobinę zadowolonego. Ale głównie zaskoczonego i zdezorientowanego.

To było urocze.

Dobry humor wyleciał przez okno w momencie, w którym Stiles dostrzegł Scotta, Allison, Lydię, Jacksona, Boyda i Ericę siedzących przy stoliku, przy którym on miał w zwyczaju jadać ze swoim byłym najlepszym przyjacielem. Cała grupka śmiała się i głośno ze sobą rozmawiała. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych i zadowolonych z życia.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać bólu, który poczuł na ich widok. Naprawdę myślał, że wszystko będzie dobrze kiedy ich zobaczy, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

**_Wciąż jesteś żałośnie słaby._ **

Sięgnął i złapał dłoń Heather, ściskając ją mocno. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona. Potem zauważyła na co on patrzy i szybko pociągnęła Stilesa głębiej pomieszczenia.

\- W porządku, Stiles. Wszystko będzie okej. Nie przejmuj się nimi. Jesteś lepszy bez nich - zapewniła delikatnym głosem.

Stiles pokiwał głową starając się uwierzyć w jej słowa. Stanęli w kolejce po jedzenie. Heather objęła go w pasie i przycisnęła swoje ciało do jego, dodając mu otuchy. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje dotyku drugiej osoby w takiej sytuacji. Był jej za to wdzięczny. Udało mu się zrelaksować po parunastu sekundach.

\- Okej? - szepnęła.

\- T-tak.

\- Chcesz pogadać?

\- Po prostu- Głosy. Znowu. Ale już nie.

\- Och, okej. Jeżeli chcesz wyjść...

\- Nie. Już lepiej, wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Nie martw się - zapewnił. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę i cmoknął Heather w bok głowy.

Isaac stał tuż obok nich. Stiles zapomniał o nim na krótką chwilę. Wstyd, że wilkołak widział go w takim momencie przyniósł rumieńce na jego twarzy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho Isaac.

Stiles westchnął i zrobił parę kroków do przodu kiedy kolejka się przesunęła.

\- Po prostu- Ugh. Widzenie ich wszystkich jest trudniejsze niż myślałem. Nie przejmuj się. Nic mi nie jest.

\- Na pewno?

Pokiwał głową i złapał tacę. W ciszy nabrali jedzenia i znaleźli pusty stolik w kącie pomieszczenia. Kiedy siadali Stiles zauważył jak Isaac patrzy na Scotta i resztę.

\- Nie musisz z nami siedzieć, wiesz o tym, prawda? - spytał. - Możesz iść do nich.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć do nich iść? - zdziwił się.

\- Cóż... przyjaźniłeś się z Ericą i Boydem przed swoim wyjazdem. Bardziej niż ze mną.

Isaac wywrócił oczami i złapał za plastykowy widelec.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę siedzieć z tobą.

\- Czy to dlatego, ze próbowałem się zabić? - zastanowił się na głos Stiles. Isaac zerknął nerwowo na Heather. - Ona wie, spokojnie.

\- Wiesz?

\- Duh - parsknęła. - Spędziliśmy wspólnie dwa miesiące w Eichen House - powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramiona.

Isaac otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego ręka z widelcem zamarła w połowie drogi do jego buzi.

\- C-co.

\- Ta, ja też byłam w Eichen House. Połknęłam garść tabletek na początku wakacji.

\- Spokojnie, Isaac - powiedział Stiles widząc jak wilkołak zaczyna nieco świrować głęboko w sobie. - Jest z nami lepiej. Nie _najlepiej_ , ale- ale-

\- Po prostu lepiej - dokończyła Heather.

Stiles uśmiechnął się półgębkiem w jej kierunku, a ona odwzajemniła gest. Zabrali się do jedzenia. Isaac wciąż wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak. Jakby nie chciał palnąć czegoś złego co ich obrazi.

\- Więc, Isaac. Chcesz abym przyszedł do was po szkole.

\- Tak. _My_ chcemy. Peter mnie odbiera. Możesz pojechać z nami, chyba że jesteś Jeepem.

\- Tata mnie dzisiaj odwiózł, więc przejadę się z wami. Ale czekaj. Peter cię odbiera?

\- Ta, wiem - prychnął. - Wierz lub nie, ale on się zmienił. Na lepsze. Wciąż kręci coś za naszymi plecami, ale przynajmniej nie próbuje nas zabić ani nic w tym stylu.

Heather zaśmiała się, kompletnie nieświadoma tego, że Isaac jest poważny.

\- Tyle dobrego. Dalej mieszkacie w tym starym, rozpadającym się i opuszczonym budynku?

\- Tak, ale Derek wyremontował całe mieszkanie. Nowe meble, drzwi, podłoga. Nawet pomalowane ściany. Peter uparł się na-

\- Isaac!

Cała trójka odwróciła głowy w bok i popatrzyła na Scotta, Allison, Lydię oraz Jacksona idącą w ich kierunku. Serce Stilesa zabiło mocniej, ale Heather złapała jego rękę i ścisnęła ją, uspokajając go odrobinę. Isaac pod stołem przycisnął swoje kolano do jego. Ten mały gest sprawił, że Stiles miał ochotę rzucić się na wilkołaka i przytulić go z całych sił, dziękując mu.

\- Hej, Isaac, dlaczego nie usiadłeś z nami? Och, cześć, Stiles - powiedział radośnie Scott. Wyglądał jak pieprzony szczeniaczek. - Dlaczego nie było cię w szkole? Miałeś dobre wakacje?

Jego pytanie było normalne, ze szczerą ciekawością w głosie, ale Stiles miał wrażenie, że Scott się z niego nabija.

\- Um, cóż-

\- Och, proszę cię, McCall - westchnął ciężko Jackson. - Stilinski pewnie spędził całe trzy miesiące w swoim pokoju grając w gry i masturbując się do zdjęć pedałów takich jak on.

\- Jackson! - syknęła Lydia i przez sekundę Stiles miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna ma zamiar się z anim wstawić, ale znowu się mylił. - Nie możesz obrażać gejów! Co z Dannym?

\- Danny to mój przyjaciel. On - wskazał palcem na Stilesa - jest gościem, którego można pojechać ponieważ jest zbyt wielką cipą, aby coś z tym zrobić.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wzruszył ramionami. Stiles pragnął wstać i pokazać mu, że się zmienił. Że teraz jest wstanie się obronić. I już kiedy miał faktycznie podnieść się z ławki, Isaac się odezwał. Jego głos ociekał wściekłością i niedowierzaniem.

\- Scott? Nie zamierzasz czegoś zrobić?

McCall zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę na bok.

\- Co? Jackson się tylko przedrzeźnia.

\- On nazwał Stilesa pedałem. Co do kurwy, Scott?

\- Och, nie przesadzaj, Lahey - rzucił Jackson.

\- Spierdalaj, Jackson.

Whittemore pokazał mu środowy palec i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Nie powinieneś się tak do niego odzywać - fuknęła Lydia odrzucając włosy za plecy.

\- Twój chłopak to wielki kutas - rzuciła Heather. - Ale to pewnie ci pasuje, prawda? Taka wielka dziwka jak ty potrzebuje czegoś wielkiego aby być wstanie cokolwiek czuć. Przyznaj się, z iloma facetami spałaś? Pięcioma? Dziesięcioma? _Połową szkoły?_

Stiles popatrzył się na Heather z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szczęką na ziemi. Lydia zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy z wściekłości i wstydu. O Boże, co za cudowny widok.

\- Jak śmiesz- - zaczęła, ale Isaac wstał i stanął przed nią, zasłaniając tym sposobem Heather. - Powinnaś iść. Idź za Jacksonem.

\- Ale ona mnie obraziła!

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Wypierdalaj!

Och, okej. Stiles _nigdy_ nie widział Isaaca tak wściekłego. Nigdy nawet nie słyszał, aby tak się odzywał. Nie żeby narzekał, naprawdę. To był cudowny widok.

\- Isaac! - sapnęła zszokowana Allison kiedy Lydia się odwróciła i szybkim krokiem odeszła.

\- Co? - warknął. Allison podskoczyła zaskoczona, a Scott stanął przed nią.

\- Stary, co jest? - syknął rozglądając się dookoła i sprawdzając czy ktoś się na nich patrzy. Tylko paru ludzi, ale większość zajmowała się swoimi sprawami.

\- Co? Mam nie reagować kiedy Jackson obraża Stilesa? Co jest z tobą nie tak, Scott? Stiles jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Czemu pozwalasz Jacksonowi na znęcanie się nad nim?

\- Jackson nie znęca się nad nim. To tylko jego typowe gadanie. Wiesz, że to dupek.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że rani uczucia Stilesa!

\- Co? Nieprawda!

\- Och, wow, z ciebie jeszcze większy idiota niż myślałem - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

Scott popatrzył na niego ze zranioną ekspresją.

\- Nawet tak na mnie nie patrz, Scott. Nie masz prawa wyglądać na kompletnie zranionego kiedy nazwałem cię idiotą. Ty raniłeś mnie od miesięcy. _Miesięcy_ , Scott.

\- Stiles, ja- Ja nie rozumiem, myślałem-

\- Nie, ty nie myślałeś. Byłeś za bardzo zajęty Allison i swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi aby zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od dobrych trzech miesięcy. Nie zachowuj się, jakby nic się nie stało - syknął. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu i zarzucił plecak na jedno ramię. - Jestem zmęczony całym twoim gównem. Muszę pozbyć się takich ludzi jak ty ze swojego życia.

\- Ale, Stiles - Scott wymamrotał żałośnie, jednak chłopak go nie słuchał. Odwrócił się już na pięcie i zaczął iść przez stołówkę, taca z jedzeniem dawno zapomniana.

  
***

  
Resztę przerwy Stiles przesiedział sam w bibliotece czytając komiksy. Jego następną i ostatnią lekcją na ten dzień był w-f, ale Stiles nie ćwiczył i spędził całą lekcję na ławkach obserwując jak inny grają. Scott posyłał mu zranione spojrzenia, a Isaac zmartwione.

Stiles czuł się dziwnie zadowolony tamtą krótką wymianą zdań ze Scottem. Może nie była najlepsza, ale przynajmniej miał już to za sobą. Wątpił w to, że Scott będzie próbował zmienić coś w sobie dla niego. Ich przyjaźń była już od dawna zniszczona tak bardzo, że nie było czego ratować.

Cieszył się, że spotka się z Derekiem, naprawdę. Nawet jeżeli tylko na chwilę. Stiles chciał go po prostu zobaczyć.

Ale najpierw musiał spędził trochę czasu z Peterem w jednym aucie. To nie tak, że Stiles się go bał czy coś w tym stylu. Nastolatek rozumiał jego powstępowania sprzed roku. Gdyby to on stracił rodzinę przez łowców to sam ruszyłby po zemstę. Ale najwyraźniej teraz kiedy Peter zabił tego kogo potrzebował zabić zrobił się spokojniejszy i bardziej... stabilny. Tak przynajmniej uważał Isaac. Więc naprawdę, Stiles nie bał się Petera. Mężczyzna po prostu posyłał czasem nieprzyjemne ciarki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Niefajne uczucie.

On i Isaac stali na parkingu czekając na najstarszego Hale'a na początku w ciszy. Potem jednak Stieles postanowił się odezwać.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział. - Wiesz, za postawienie się Jacksonowi.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować, naprawdę. Ktoś powinien zrobić to o wiele wcześniej. Scott powinien - burknął.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale jest już za późno.

Isaac odwrócił się do niego i zapytał:

\- Czy Scott zachowywał się tak przez cały czas?

Stiles pokiwał głową i zacisnął palce na ramieniu plecaka.

\- Wow. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś zazdrościłem wam waszej przyjaźni - mruknął Isaac.

\- Co?

\- Tak. Byłem zazdrosny jak cholera. Miałem- miałem wrażenie, że wasza więź była niesamowita. Silna. Nieprzerwana. Ale się myliłem. Boże. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć jakim dupkiem McCall jest?

\- To przez jego twarz - powiedział Stiles. - Cały czas wygląda jak szczeniaczek. I poza tym Scott nie widzi nic złego w tym co robi.

Isaac otworzył buzię aby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zajechał koło nich Peter czarnym audi.

\- Kogo me oczy widzą - powiedział ucieszony wilkołak kiedy Stiles wsiadł szybko na przednie siedzenie pasażera. - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

\- Tak, o tym. Potrafię wyobrazić sobie Dereka i Isaaca martwiących się o mnie, ale ty? Hm... nie w tym życiu.

Peter prychnął wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale ja naprawdę cię lubię, Stiles.

\- Wcale a wcale nie dziwne...

Reszta drogi była cicha. Na szczęście podróż była całkiem krótka, zaledwie parę minut. Ale to zasługa Petera, który pędził o wiele szybciej niż powinien.

Z zewnątrz budynek wyglądał tak jak przed paroma miesiącami. Jednak w środku było już widać zmianę. Winda nowa. Korytarz na piętrze Dereka pomalowany i wyczyszczony, a drzwi mieszkania miały prawdziwe zamki. Środek samego mieszkania był faktycznie wyremontowany. Ściany pomalowane, podłoga była wyłożona panelami i paroma dywanami. Było ładnie. Przytulnie. Wyglądało to jak _dom_. Jakby Derek nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać w najbliższym czasie z Beacon Hills.

Ze spiralnych schodów zszedł nagle Derek, który patrzył wściekle na Stilesa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo, modląc się aby Derek nie trzasnął nim o ścianę. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał dostać wstrząśnienia mózgu czy innego gówna.

\- Czeeeeeeeeść, Der - zawołał.

\- Co do kurwy, Stiles? - warknął wilkołak. Stanął przed chłopakiem i zaświecił czerwonymi oczami. - Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem, że się wyprowadziłeś! Dlaczego miałeś wszystko spakowane do kartonów? I dlaczego miałeś wyłączony telefon, do cholery jasnej?

Stiles zerknął w bok na Isaaca i Petera. Ten pierwszy uniósł ręce i powoli się wycofał idąc do kuchni, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru się wtrącać. Starszy Hale uśmiechnął się milusio i przysiadł na kanapie włączając płaski telewizor zajmujący jedną trzecią ściany.

\- Dopiero wczoraj wróciłem i dzisiaj odzyskałem telefon - wytłumaczył ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Wróciłeś skąd? - warknął Derek krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Z mojego dwumiesięcznego pobytu w Eichen House.

Derek zamarł, a Peter odwrócił się w jego kierunku tak szybko, że w jego szyi aż coś strzyknęło.

\- Co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Ale Eichen House to-

\- Psychiatryk, tak, wiem.

\- Co ty tam robiłeś? I to przez dwa miesiące?!

\- Czy twój ojciec cię tam umieścił? - zapytał przerażająco cicho Derek. Stiles zauważył, że zaciskał palce na swoich bicepsach. Mocno.

\- Nie. Znaczy tak. Skoro nie mam jeszcze osiemnastu lat. Ale sam go o to poprosiłem.

\- Ale... dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ chciałem się zabić.

Cisza w pokoju, która nastała po jego wyzwaniu była niemalże nie do zniesienia. I Derek, i Peter patrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi emocji, których Stiles nie był wstanie odczytać. Nagle alfa złapał jego nadgarstek i przesunął kciukiem delikatnie po bliźnie. Przyglądał się jej jakby sam jej widok sprawiał mu fizyczny ból.

Stiles nie rozumiał  _co się działo_.

\- To się stało już kiedy byłem w Eichen House - mruknął Stiles z rumieńcami na policzkach i szybko bijącym sercem.  _Derek go dotykał._  - Za pierwszym razem wziąłem pistolet mojego taty.

Derek popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i powtórzył słabo:

\- Za pierwszym razem? Jak- jak wiele-?

\- Tylko dwa razy. Ale- ale teraz już ze mną lepiej. Jestem na lekach, mam terapię. Nie zamierzam zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Wilkołak wypuścił jego rękę i zrobił krok do tyłu. Otworzył usta i zamknął je parę razy zanim wykrztusił:

\- Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

Wyszedł z mieszkania jeszcze zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy Derek wróci? - zapytał Stiles kiedy zegar na ścianie wybił siedemnastą. Derek wciąż nie powrócił po dwóch godzinach. Chłopak napisał wiadomość ojcu, że spędza czas z Isaaciem, aby się nie martwił.

Isaac wzruszył ramionami nie odrywając spojrzenia z telewizora.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Był dość zszokowany twoim wyznaniem.

\- Może nie powinienem mu mówić. Albo przynajmniej jakoś inaczej do tego podejść.

\- Nah, przynajmniej masz to z głowy. Sądzę, że gdybyś próbował mu to wytłumaczyć powoli i delikatnie to by skończyło się to tragedią.

Stiles westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy, jeszcze bardziej zwijając się w kulkę na kanapie obok Isaaca. Martwił się. Dereka nie było już naprawdę długo. Dlaczego? Czy Stiles powiedział coś źle? Uraził go w jakiś sposób?

Nie miał pojęcia co było nie tak, ale czuł jakby spieprzył sprawy jak nigdy dotąd. Niepokój, złość na samego siebie, poczucie winy - te emocje zaczęły obejmować cały jego system. Musiał się uspokoić zanim zrobi się tak źle, że będzie musiał zadzwonić do doktor Melton.

\- Macie jakieś koce? - zapytał Isaaca.

\- Hm? - Isaac odwrócił głowę od telewizora i popatrzył na niego. Zauważył w jakim jest stanie i wyprostował się z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. - Stiles? Co się dzieje?

\- Nic. Po prostu- Macie jakieś koce?

\- T-tak. Tak, oczywiście.

\- Możesz mi jakiś dać? Proszę?

\- Jasne! - zapewnił i wstał szybko, biegnąc po spiralnych schodach na górę.

\- Stiles? - odezwał się Peter, który wynurzył się z kuchni. Brzmiał na zmartwionego. Kurwa. Pewnie wyczuł jego emocje. Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_.

\- Zaczynam świrować bo Dereka jeszcze nie ma - wyrzucił z siebie szybko.

\- Chcesz abym poszedł go poszukać?

\- Tak.

\- Okej. Okej, pójdę go poszukać i niedługo wrócimy. Obiecuję. Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Nie jest na ciebie zły ani nic co możesz sobie myśleć.

\- Po prostu go znajdź!

Peter odwrócił się i niemalże wybiegł z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Po dwóch długich sekundach Isaac zeskoczył z piętra, dosłownie nie przejmując się schodami.

\- Mam koc! - zawołał.

Stiles złapał puszysty czerwony koc w małe czarne wzorki i podniósł się na chwilę z kanapy aby dokładnie owinąć się materiałem. Potem znowu opadł w dół, podciągnął kolana do piersi i oparł o nie czoło

\- Stiles? - zapytał cicho Isaac.

\- Daj mi chwilę - wyszeptał.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Co mogę zrobić?

\- Przytul mnie? Kontakt z drugą osobą powinien mi pomóc.

\- Och, okej.  
Wilkołak   
usiadł obok niego i powoli objął go ramionami. Stiles nie musiał widzieć go aby być świadomym tego, że Isaac czuje się niekomfortowo.

\- Nie musisz jeżeli nie chcesz - powiedział. Nie chciał wykorzystywać Isaaca tylko i wyłącznie dlatego że zaczął panikować. - Nic mi nie będzie, dam radę. Po prostu potrzebuję chwili.

\- Nie, jest okej, naprawdę. Nie chcę zrobić czegoś złego. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem jak mam cię przytulić. Po prostu objąć ramionami czy jakiś inny sposób? No dalej, Stiles, rozmawiaj ze mną bo inaczej to ja dostanę ataku paniki!

Stiles odwinął się z ciasnej kulki i przysunął bliżej Isaaca. Odwrócił się tak, że był twarzą do chłopaka i tyłu kanapy, a plecami do telewizora. Wcisnął się niemalże na kolana wilkołaka, obejmując go odrobinę w pasie i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Może być? - wymamrotał.

\- Tak. Jest- jest całkiem miło tak naprawdę.

Isaac owinął ramiona wokół niego i zjechał odrobinę niżej na kanapie, znajdując wygodną pozycję. Stiles mruknął zadowolony.

 _Wszystko w porządku,_ pomyślał. _Nie jestem sam, nic mi nie jest. Isaac jest ze mną i mi pomoże._

**_Ale Dereka nie ma. Przez ciebie. On nie chce cię widzieć. Jesteś świrem._ **

_Nie. Derek tak o mnie nie myśli. To nie moja wina. To nie moja wina._ To nie moja wina.

\- To nie twoja wina - wyszeptał nagle Isaac prosto do jego ucha i Stiles uświadomił sobie, że powtarzał te słowa na głos. - Nic nie jest twoją winą, przysięgam. To nie twoja wina.

\- Wiem. Wiem.

Isaac mruknął i przytulił do siebie Stilesa jeszcze mocniej.

\- Wiedziałeś, że wilki są zwierzętami, które kochają dotyk? Wilkołaki też. Naprawdę - powiedział Isaac. - Nigdy nie lubiłem przytulania i dotyku innych. To przez mojego ojca. Ale po tym jak stałem się wilkołakiem przez cały czas miałem ochotę dotykać kogoś i być dotykanym. Ale na początku nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tej potrzeby i nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Wstydziłem się zapytać Dereka. Przez to byłem takim kutasem dla wszystkich dookoła. Byłem zły i zdezorientowany.

Wilkołak zaczął pocierać plecy Stilesa jedną ręką, drugą głaskał jego włosy.

\- Kiedy wyjechaliśmy po kanimie i Gerardzie zapytałem w końcu Petera - kontynuował. - Wytłumaczył mi wszystko co potrzebowałem wiedzieć. Czasem kiedy potrzebujemy to siadamy na kanapie i się przytulamy. Derek rzadko kiedy do nas dołącza, ale czasami owszem. Podejrzewam, że to przez Petera. Przeprosił Dereka za to co zrobił. Laurze i wszystkim innym. Derek powiedział, że mu wybaczył, ale wciąż mu nie ufa. Nie całkowicie. Peter się zmienił. Nie jest taki jak dawniej.

\- A Derek?

\- On też się zmienił. Złagodniał. Nie jest już taki wredny i wściekły cały czas. Uśmiecha się. Wiem, że w trudno to uwierzyć, ale on się naprawdę uśmiecha. Pasuje mu to.

Stiles uśmiechnął się w szyję Isaaca wyobrażając sobie śmiejącego się Dereka. Boże, ale to musiał być piękny widok. Miał nadzieję, że będzie wstanie kiedyś to zobaczyć.

  
***

  
\- Słyszę ich - powiedział Isaac po jakimś czasie. - Są blisko.

\- Hm - mruknął Stiles wciąż wtulony w Isaaca. Nie chciało mu się ruszać. Był zmęczony, a Isaac był _idealny_  do tulania. Cholera, zabiera do siebie do domu tego wilkołaka. Nie ma mowy aby miał zrezygnować z tak dobrej sesji przytulania.

Po kilku minutach drzwi od mieszkania otworzyły się i do środka weszły dwie osoby.

\- Isaac? Stiles? Co-? - odezwał się zaniepokojony Derek.

\- Stiles nieco spanikował kiedy nie wróciłeś po dwóch godzinach - wytłumaczył szybko Isaac. Ścisnął odrobinę ramię Stilesa, ale nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu wskazującego na to, że ma zamiar się odsunąć.

\- Och. Przepraszam, Stiles.

\- Już wszystko w porządku, nic mi nie jest - zapewnił nastolatek unosząc głowę i patrząc na dwa wilkołaki stojące niedaleko kanapy.

Ekspresja Dereka w tamtej chwili ograniczyła się tylko do jednego: zmartwienia. Brwi ściągnięte, oczy szeroko otwarte, a usta odrobinę uchylone. Obserwował Stilesa tak jakby miał zamiar w każdej chwili do niego podbiec i upewnić się, ze faktycznie nic mu nie jest.

Peter natomiast wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i zirytowanego. Irytacja jednak nie była skierowana w Stilesa, ale Dereka. Peter zerkał na niego co parę sekund oczekując, że alfa w końcu się odezwie. Kiedy to nie nastąpiło w ciągu następnych dwudziestu sekund, starszy Hale wywrócił oczami i fuknął:

\- Chodź, Isaac. Wychodzimy po jedzenie. Derek i Stiles muszą ze sobą poważnie porozmawiać.

Stiles odsunął się od Isaaca i oparł plecami o kanapę, owijając się szczelnie kocem. Nastoletni wilkołak zapytał:

\- Chcesz abym został?

\- Nah, idź. Jestem okej.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, mamo.

Isaac wywrócił oczami i wstał z kanapy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale wcześniej jeszcze przeczesał palcami włosy Stilesa. Peter uśmiechnął się w kierunku chłopaka na kanapie i skinął głową wychodząc.

W następnej sekundzie w mieszkaniu był tylko Stiles i Derek.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie jest? - zapytał alfa. Zrobił krok do przodu w kierunku Stilesa.

\- Tak, jestem pewny. Nie martw się. Po prostu czasem tak mam - mruknął i wzruszył ramionami. - Zaczynam się zamartwiać i zastanawiać co zrobiłem źle, przez co panikuję i te wszystkie okropne myśli, które zwykle udaje mi się zablokować nagle zaczynają napływać mi do głowy. Ale to mi mija.

Derek kiwnął powoli głową.

Stiles poklepał dłonią miejsce na kanapie obok siebie i powiedział:

\- No dalej, stary, siadaj. Podobno mamy o czym porozmawiać, a nie chcę abyś cały czas stał. Więc.

Wilkołak usiadł niepewnie na kanapie. Na samym jej krańcu, z dala od Stilesa.

\- No weź, stary - fuknął nastolatek. - Przecież cię nie ugryzę. Od tego ty tutaj jesteś!

\- O mój Boże, Stiles.

\- No co? - zaśmiał się. - Uciekłeś na sam skraj kanapy jakbyś obawiał się, że mam zamia ugryźć cię w tyłek czy coś!

\- T-to- Nieprawda! - oburzył się. Popatrzył na Stilesa z czerwonymi policzkami i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wyglądał jak jeleń przed przednimi światłami samochodu w środku nocy.

\- Udowodnij.

Derek rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale szybko przysunął się do Stilesa. Ich ciała dzieliły zaledwie dwa czy trzy centymetry.

\- Widzisz? To nie takie trudne - mruknął zadowolony Stiles. - Już jednej sztuczki się nauczyłeś, może teraz spróbujemy z podawaniem łapy?

\- Naprawdę, Stiles? - westchnął kompletnie załamany. Wyrzucił ramiona w powietrze i popatrzył w górę jakby szukał w suficie odpowiedzi na pytanie o sensie życia. - Nie widzimy się trzy miesiące, jakieś dwie godziny temu dowiedziałem się, że próbowałeś się zabić i spędziłeś dwa miesiące w psychiatryku, a ty _znowu_  zaczynasz z psimi dowcipami?

\- Nie przesadzaj i przyznaj się, że stęskniłeś się za mną i moim wspaniałym poczuciem humory!

\- Nie mam pojęcia co ze mną nie tak, ale masz rację. Naprawdę się za tobą stęskniłem.

\- Czekaj, co?

Stiles odwrócił swoje całe ciało w kierunku Dereka i wbił wzrok w bok jego twarzy, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy Derek naprawdę właśnie powiedział, że za nim tęsknił? On, Derek? Derek, cholerny, Hale? I dodatkowo, czy on się właśnie rumienił? ZNOWU?

Och, wow, Stiles musi śnić. Nie ma mowy, aby to było prawdziwe.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - burknął pod nosem Derek.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę, Stiles.

\- Och. Och, wow.

Derek zerknął na niego.

\- To aż takie trudne do uwierzenia?

\- No cóż, twoje zachowanie względem mnie przed wyjazdem...

Wilkołak skrzywił się i kiwnął głową.

\- Ta, wiem. Przepraszam. Za wszystko.

\- Nie musisz. Rozumiem, że byłeś wtedy... w złym miejscu. Naprawdę, rozumiem. Nie jestem na ciebie zły ani nic. Nie przepraszaj.

\- Ale powinienem-

\- Ale ja mówię ci nie - przerwał mu Stiles. - Nie kłamię kiedy mówię ci, że rozumiem. Byłeś w złym miejscu, stary. Twoja siostra dopiero co została zabita. Wróciłeś do Beacon Hills z zamiarem znalezienia sprawcy i zabicia go. Potem pojawiła się twoja psycho była, alfą okazał się być twój wujek, twój ostatni żyjący członek rodziny, którego później musiałeś zabić.

Derek skrzywił się ze wstydu, ale Stiles kontynuował.

\- Potem stałeś się alfą. Nie byłeś szkolony na to stanowisko. Laura była. Ugryzłeś czterech nastolatków z problemami, którzy okazali się o wiele trudniejsi do wyszkolenia niż myślałeś. Następnie kanima. Podjąłeś wiele nieodpowiednich decyzji, ale to dlatego, że myślałeś, że postępujesz dobrze. Chciałeś ochronić swoje stado, stary. Rozumiem to. Jeżeli byłbym na twoim miejscu ja także postąpiłbym identycznie.

Stiles westchnął i potarł bliznę na nadgarstku. Derek śledził wzrokiem jego ruchy.

\- Wiem, że nasza znajomość nie zaczęła się najlepiej, stary. Do cholery, przecież oskarżyłem cię razem ze Scottem o morderstwo swojej własnej siostry. To chore. I za to cię przepraszam.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Derek wciąż patrzył na bliznę na nadgarstku nastolatka. Stiles powstrzymał chęć schowania ręki pod koc.

\- Skąd- - odezwał się Derek, ale jego głos złamał się odrobinę. - Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz?

\- Ponieważ na ciebie patrzyłem i słuchałem co mówiłeś - odparł. To prawda. Może nie było tego po nim kiedyś widać, ale słuchał wszystkiego co Derek mówił. Nie tylko dlatego, że lubił głos alfy, ale dlatego też, że pragnął dowiedzieć się więcej o mężczyźnie.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię - wyrzucił z siebie nagle Derek.

Stiles się uśmiechnął.

\- Ja też cię lubię.

\- Nie, nie tak. - Derek odwrócił się do niego z czerwonymi policzkami. - Ja lubię. W sensie, że lubię _lubię_ cię. Chcę się z tobą umawiać.

Czekaj.

Co.

Stiles patrzył się na Dereka z uchylonymi ustami i mózgiem kompletnie niedziałającym. Słowa Dereka pozostawiły go kompletnie oszołomionego i niezdolnego do jakiegokolwiek poprawnego rozmyślania.

Derek go lubił. Lubił _lubił._  Jego słowa. Ale- ale to niemożliwe. Stiles pogodził się już z faktem, że wilkołak nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. To byłoby zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe. W takim razie jest to albo jakiś głupi żart albo Derek kompletnie postradał zmysły. Nieważne która z tych rzeczy. I tak było źle.

\- Nie kłam - powiedział z szybko bijącym sercem.

\- Nie kłamie.

\- Więc przestań żartować, to nie jest śmieszne.

\- Ja nie żartuję, Stiles - zapewnił Derek cicho delikatnym głosem.

\- Ale- ale to niemożliwe - upierał się nastolatek.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął palce na swoich kolanach.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo- b-bo ty to ty, a ja to ja.

\- Stiles, to nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Nie możesz mnie lubić. Jestem zbyt pojebany. Nie wierzę ci. Już dawno temu pogodziłem się z faktem, że będę cię kochać w ciszy. Nie musisz- nie musisz _udawać_ bo nagle zrobiło ci się mnie szkoda, Derek.

\- Stiles, o czym ty gadasz? Ja naprawdę cię lubię. To nie jest żart czy kłamstwo. Wróciłem do Beacon Hills dla ciebie, do cholery.

\- Nope. Nie wierzę ci.

Stiles wstał gwałtownie z kanapy i odrzucił na bok koc.

\- Moje uczucia nie mogą być odwzajemnione. Tak nie wygląda moje życie - powiedział idąc w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Założył szybko buty nie przejmując się sznurowaniem i złapał plecak leżący na ziemi.

\- Stiles, czekaj-!

Wyszedł z mieszkania nie oglądając się za siebie.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles nie poszedł do domu po tym jak niemalże wybiegł z mieszkania alfy. Nastolatek udal się na cmentarz gdzie usiadł na ziemi obok nagrobka jego mamy nie przejmując się tym, że jego spodnie zrobią się brudne i wyciągnął z plecaka zeszyt oraz ołówek.

Zaczął rysować chcąc pozbyć się nadmiaru emocji, które zawładnęły jego umysł. Tym sposobem wyciszył się tak bardzo, że faktycznie był wstanie zignorował natrętne myśli, ale także nie zauważył kiedy ktoś nagle usiadł obok niego. Podskoczył w miejscu i przycisnął zeszyt do piersi, patrząc oskarżycielsko na ojca, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie lubię cię - wymamrotał Stiles i powrócił do rysowania.

\- Zapytałbym cię czy wiesz jak późno już jest, ale widać, że nie masz bladego pojęcia.

Stiels uniósł wzrok z grymasem na twarzy nie rozumiejąc. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dopiero teraz zauważył, że słońce już dawno zaczęło zachodzić i tak naprawdę było już całkiem ciemno. Był tak zajęty rysowaniem, że nie uświadomił sobie zmiany pory dnia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał miękko Szeryf.

\- W szkole czy po szkole? - westchnął Stiles. Odchylił się odrobinę do tyłu i oparł plecami o bok nagrobka Claudii.

\- Przez cały dzień.

\- Cóż - zaczął Stiles nie odrywając wzroku od rysunku, wciąż ruszając ołówkiem po kartce - w szkole spotkałem Isaaca Laheya. Tak jakby się teraz przyjaźnimy.

\- Tak jakby? - zapytał zdezorientowany John, ale Stiles go zignorował i kontynuował.

Opowiedział mu o tym jak spotkał i porozmawiał z Isaaciem. Potem o przerwie na lunch i konfrontacji ze Scottem, Jacksonem, Lydią i Allison. John przeklął pod nosem kiedy jego syn powiedział mi o tym jak bardzo Scott był przekonany, że Jackson się nad nim nie znęca.

\- Co się stało po szkole? - spytał John kiedy Stiles zamilkł pochłonięty rysowaniem.

Nastolatek zamarł nie za bardzo wiedząc jak opowiedzieć ojcu o tym co się stało w mieszkaniu Dereka. Nie chciał kłamać, ale dokładnej prawdy nie mógł powiedzieć, nie bez wpędzania Dereka w kłopoty. W końcu zdecydował się i powiedział:

\- Ktoś powiedział mi, że mnie lubi. I to nie jako znajomego.

Szeryf zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

\- To coś złego? Brzmisz jakbyś został zdradzony.

\- To nic złego. Ja- ja go też lubię. Lubiłem od dawna. Ale to niemożliwe, aby on mnie lubił, tato - odparł słabym głosem Stiles.

Jego ojciec wiedział o tym, że był gejem. Dowiedział się o tym parę tygodni temu kiedy przyszedł na wizytę i rozmowę z doktor Melton i Stilesem. Kobieta uważała, że będzie to dobry kolejny krok ku wyzdrowieniu. Miała racje. Po tym jak   
Stiles wyznał ojcu, że jest gejem, po tym jak wytłumaczył mu, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie był zakochany w Lydii, że udawał, ponieważ bał się, że nie zostanie zaakceptowany przez innych, Stiles poczuł się lżejszy. Szeryf zapewnił go, że wciąż go kocha, że nigdy nie przestanie. Stiles płakał w ramionach ojca przez dobre półgodziny.

\- Więc w czym tkwi problem, Stiles?

\- On jest spoza mojej ligi. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak jakby mnie lubił. Jak już to jedynie nienawidził. Więc to nie ma sensu, aby nagle mówił prawdę.

\- Nie ufasz mu?

\- Nie. To znaczy- Ufam mu. Naprawdę, powierzyłby mu swoje życie. Ale po prostu nie wierzę, że mnie lubi. To nie ma sensu - wyznał żałośnie. - Dlaczego niby miałby mnie lubić, do cholery? Mnie, Stilesa Stilinskiego, sarkastycznego gówniarza z ADHD, który próbował się zabić i spędził miesiące w psychiatryku? Nie ma czego lubić. Ledwo co tolerować. Jestem dziwadłem.

\- Wcale nie jesteś dziwadłem, Stiles. Przestań gadać głupoty.

Chłopak westchnął i zamknął zeszyt z niedokończonym rysunkiem, wsuwając go do plecaka.

\- Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać - powiedział Szeryf. - Powiedz mu to wszystko co mi właśnie powiedziałeś. Zapytaj dlaczego cię lubi. Ale to dopiero jutro. Dzisiaj jest już za późno.

Kiwnął głową i wstał. Potem podał ojcu dłoń i pomógł mu wstać. Popatrzył po raz ostatni na nagrobek swojej mamy i uśmiechnął się smutno.

W drodze do domu wstąpili po zakupy. W sklepie Stiles musiał odbyć walkę z Johnem o mięso, które mężczyzna wrzucił do wózka.

Szeryf udawał obrażonego przez całą drogę do domu.

  
***

  
Po kolacji Stiles zszedł do piwnicy. Udał się w najdalszy kąt, gdzie stały owinięte obrazy jego matki. Postawił je pod ścianą i zdjął zabezpieczenia, patrząc na malunki na płótnach.

Jego mama była cudowną malarką. Jej ręka była pewna i pełna siły, ale także gracji i delikatności. Wiedziała doskonale gdzie i jak użyć jakieś farby oraz pędzla.

Stiles miał w głowie dokładne wyobrażenie gdzie chciał powiesić jaki obraz po okołu dziesięciu minutach wpatrywania się. Postanowił zająć się tym jutro, biorąc ze sobą na górę tylko jeden obraz. Przedstawiał on pięknego lisa zwiniętego w kłębek pod ogromnym pniem drzewa. Kiedy Stiles był mały miał "małą" obsesję na punkcie lisów. Jego matka namalowała ten obraz specjalnie dla niego na jego siódme urodziny.

Wszedł po schodach na górę i zgasił światło w piwnicy. Zamknął drzwi i przeszedł przez korytarz, kierując się w kierunku schodów, a następnie swojego pokoju. Tam oparł oparł obraz o szafę i podszedł do ściany naprzeciwko łóżka. Zdjął z niej plakat, który kiedyś zabrał Scottowi. Spędził parę chwil patrząc na nieco pognieciony już papier trzymany w ręce rozmyślając. Potem odłożył plakat na biurko i powiesił obraz na wcześniej wbitym gwoździu. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył uśmiechając się zadowolony.

Stiles przeszedł po pokoju wyciągając z szuflad i szafy, a także spod łóżka, różne rzeczy, które należały do Scotta. Pożyczone komiksy, mała piłka, parę koszulek i bluz, para tenisówek, gry, słuchawki. Wszystkie te rzeczy schował do kartonu razem ze zdjętym plakatem. Zszedł na dół trzymając w ręce łupy. Przy drzwiach zatrzymał się i zawrócił idąc do salonu, gdzie siedział jego ojciec.

\- Tato, idę na chwilę do Scotta oddać mu jego rzeczy.

Szeryf podniósł wzrok znad czytanek książki i kiwnął głową ze smutnym uśmiechem. Wiedział dokładnie co robił Stiles i postanowił nic nie mówić.

Stiles zrezygnował z jazdy Jeepem. Scott nie mieszkał wcale tak daleko, zaledwie trzy ulice dalej.

Kiedy zapukał do drzwi McCallów, to Melissa otworzyła. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok i szybko objęła go, odsuwając z drogi karton trzymany przez nastolatka.

\- Stiles! Jak dobrze cię widzieć, dzieciaku! - powiedziała. Odsunęła się od niego i uderzyła go w głowę i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Chłopak skrzywił się odrobinę. - Gdzie ty do cholery byłeś, hm? Nie widziałam cię przez dwa miesiące, Stiles! Twój ojciec nie chciał mi powiedzieć nic innego oprócz tego, że cię po prostu nie ma. Żądam wyjaśnień! Co się stało?

Nastolatek przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą i wzruszył jednym ramieniem, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko. Melissa była dla niego jak druga mama, kochał ją, naprawdę. Miał wielką nadzieję, że kobieta nie będzie nim rozczarowana kiedy dowie się prawdy.

\- Byłem w Eichen House przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Tata umieścił mnie tam na moje życzenie po tym jak wszedł do mnie do pokoju podczas gdy zamierzałem się zabić.

Melissa wzięła gwałtowny oddech i przycisnęła do buzi dłoń, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na Stilesa. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Było- było blisko, ale udało mu się mnie przekonać, abym nie pociągał za spust i odłożył broń - powiedział cicho. - Następne dwa miesiące spędziłem na terapiach i polepszaniu się. Jestem teraz na lekach. Jest ze mną lepiej, przysięgam.

\- Och, Stiles - wyszeptała drżąco Melissa i rzuciła się na niego, obejmując go i mocno przytulając.

Spędzili długi czas w objęciu. Trzymanie pudła stało się kłopotliwe, ale Stiles nie posiadał serca, aby odsunąć od siebie Melisse.

\- Kochanie, proszę, nie rób niczego głupiego - poprosiła kobieta odsuwając się i łapiąc jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam - obiecał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Otrzymuję teraz pomoc, jest ze mną lepiej.

Melissa uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i wytarła mokre policzki. Zerknęła w dół na trzymany przez niego karton i przekrzywiła głowę na bok w niemym pytaniu.

\- To są rzeczy Scotta - powiedział. - Jego wszystkie rzeczy jakie miałem w domu.

\- Co? Ale- dlaczego-?

\- Doktor Melton uważa, że dobrze mi zrobi pozbycie się z życia ludzi, którzy nie są dobrzy w stosunku mnie - wytłumaczył miękko. - Scott i ja- nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi. Od dawna. Jeszcze przed wakacjami starałem się naprawić nasz związek, ale Scott- On nie jest dla mnie dobry. Od dłuższego czasu jest zajęty tylko Allison i swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, którzy czerpią przyjemność ze znęcania się nade mną. Jestem zmęczony jego zachowaniem i myśleniem, że to co robi nigdy nikogo nie rani. Jeżeli mam wyzdrowieć, jeżeli mam żyć, muszę pozbyć się ludzi takich jak ich ze swojego towarzystwa. Pogodziłem się z tym, że nasza przyjaźń okazała się nie być tak silna jak sądziłem.

Melissa patrzyła na niego wstrząśnięta.

\- Ja- - zaczęła, ale jej głos się załamał. Wzięła głęboki oddech i potrząsnęła głową. - Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak się czujesz. Myślałam... tak naprawdę to nie wiem co myślałam.

\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - To nie twoja wina. Scott jest jaki jest.

Postawił karton na ziemi blisko drzwi in przytulił Melissę jeszcze raz. Kiedy się odsunął, położył dłonie na jej ramionach i powiedział:

\- Powinnaś zaprosić mojego ojca na randkę. Obydwoje wiemy, że on nie zrobi pierwszego kroku.

Melissa zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy.

\- C-co? Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Stiles.

Wywrócił oczami z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Proszę cię. Od lat tańczycie wokół siebie. Aż boli na to patrzeć. Powinniście być razem. Mama chciałaby by tata był szczęśliwy. Abyś ty była szczęśliwa - zapewnił ściskając ramiona Melissy. - Nie miałaby nic przeciwko wam. Byłaby szczęśliwa za was.

Melissa uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i nerwowo wsunęła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak!

\- Ale co... z tobą i Scottem? Jeżeli zacznę związek z Johnem, będziesz zmuszony widywać go.

\- To są sprawy pomiędzy mną a Scottem, nie powinnaś się o tym przejmować. Potrafię być cywilizowany - wzruszył ramionami. - Jak pracujesz jutro?

\- Kończę o osiemnastej. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ponieważ tata kończy o dziewiętnastej i ponieważ przyjdziesz do nas do domu o tej godzinie na kolację z nim, którą wam przygotuję. Ucieknę na cały wieczór, abyście mogli spędzić go razem.

Melissa uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go znowu, głaszcząc delikatnie jego plecy.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu Scotta - westchnęła. - Utnę sobie dzisiaj z nim długą pogawędkę na temat lojalności i przyjaźni.

Zaczął protestować, ale Melissa uciszyła go spojrzeniem.

\- Idź do domu i się prześpij. Masz jutro szkołę. Dobrze było cię widzieć, Stiles. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się teraz widywać jeszcze częściej.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Zszedł z ganku i zaczął odchodzić kiedy Melissa zawołała za nim:

\- Stiles!

\- Tak? - zapytał odwracając się.

\- Dziękuję.

Skinął głową i poczekał aż kobieta zniknie w domu zanim odwrócił się i wrócił do siebie.

Leżąc tej nocy w łóżku zaplanował co dokładnie przygotuje na jutrzejszą kolacje Johna i Melissy. Obiecał także sobie, że porozmawia z Derekiem.


	9. Chapter 9

Ze snu nastolatek został wyrwany przez dźwięk otwieranego okna. Stiles od razu pomyślał o Dereku, przypominając sobie jego wizyty w środku nocy w przeszłości. Nagle poczuł jak jego wnętrzności ściskają się niezręcznie. Nie był gotowy na rozmowę z Derekiem. Wiedział, że musi z nim obgadać wiele rzeczy, ale nie w tej chwili! Był przekonany, że ma przynajmniej jeszcze parę godzin na przemyślenie tego co chce powiedzieć i o co zapytać. Jednak Derek już tu był, więc nie było drogi ucieczki. Będzie musiał improwizować. Jest w tym dobry. Chyba.

Odwrócił się z boku na plecy i podniósł się na łóżku, zapalając lampkę nocną i patrząc na intruza przy oknie.

To nie był Derek.

To był Scott.

Nieco zdyszany i czerwony na twarzy Scott.

\- Scott, co-

\- Proszę, nie zabijaj się - wykrztusił wilkołak.

\- C-co?

\- Proszę. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Stiles. Za wszystko. Będę lepszy, przysięgam! Ale- ale, _błagam_ , nie zabijaj się!

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zanim w jego umyśle kliknęło. Melissa musiała z nim porozmawiać. Powiedziała mu o tym co zrobił i gdzie, co spowodowało to, że Scott właśnie stał w jego pokoju.

Chłopak westchnął i przetarł dłońmi twarz.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się zabijać, Scott. Już nie. Nie przejmuj się, wracaj do domu.

\- Jak- jak możesz mówić mi, że mam się nie przejmować? Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Stiles! Moim- moim bratem!

Scott wyglądał jakby ktoś właśnie zabił Allison na jego oczach. Kompletne załamanie pomieszane z nutą wściekłości i uczuciem bezwładności. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby faktycznie nie miał pojęcia o tym co robił Stilesowi. Jak mógł być tak ślepy? Tak głupi?!

\- Scott - odezwał się zmęczony Stiles. Nie miał siły na krzyczenie i kłócenie się z wilkołakiem. - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co dopiero braćmi.

\- Stiles...

\- Jak mogę się przyjaźnić z kimś kto ignoruje fakt, że jeden z jego bliskich znajomych wyzywa mnie od pedałów? Widziałeś i słyszałeś jak Jackson się nade mną znęca od lat. Lat, Scott. Potem doszła do tego Erica. Nie zareagowałeś ani razu. Tak nie postępuje przyjaciel, do cholery.

\- Prze-przepraszam. Stiles, naprawdę. Ja po prostu-

\- Po prostu zbyt zajęty ruchaniem Allison. Scott, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Kiedy ona się pojawiła ty całkowicie straciłeś mną zainteresowanie. I nie próbuj zwalić winy na bycie ugryzionym - warknął kiedy Scott otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować. - Zafascynowałeś się tym, że zdobyłeś dziewczynę. Miejsce w drużynie. Popularność. Ale zgadnij dzięki czemu? Przez to, że stałeś się wilkołakiem. Gdyby nie to, wciąż byłbyś równie żałosny co ja.

Scott zawył cicho i krótko, robiąc krok do tyłu i patrząc na Stilesa z takim bólem, że Stiles miał ochotę odwołać wszystko co powiedział. Ale nie zrobił tego, bo każde słowo do tej pory było prawdą.

\- Jeszcze dwa lata temu kiedy myślałem o przyszłości zawsze w niej byłeś. Nieważne jak daleko patrzyłem, ty byłeś u mojego boku. Z żoną, dziećmi. Miałeś swoje życie, swoją rodzinę. Ale zawsze, _zawsze_  byłeś przy mnie. Kiedy Allison się pojawiła... Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że tak nie będzie.

Odetchnął głęboko i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- To nie tak, że cię już nie kocham, Scott. Wciąż jesteś dla mnie ważny. Ale ja nie jestem ważny dla ciebie. Tęsknie za tobą, ale wiem doskonale, że ty za mną nie tęsknisz. Jak myślisz, jak ja się z tym czuje? Ze świadomością, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, umarłbym dla ciebie, ale ty byś nie zrobił tego samego? Scott, ja nie mogę mieć cię w życiu. To co nas łączy, ta- ta przyjaźń, więź... ona nie jest zdrowa.

\- Stiles, proszę. Nie rób tego.

\- Scott - wyszeptał żałośnie Stiles patrząc na płaczącego chłopaka. - Nasza przyjaźń już nie istnieje. Od dawna nie istnieje. Wina nie leży tylko po twojej stronie, ja powinienem starać się mocniej. Może powinienem próbować wbić ci coś do tej grubej czaszki... Ale jest już za późno. Tego nie da się uratować. Przykro mi, Scott. Ale, ale ja już dłużej nie mogę.

Nastoletni wilkołak zaszlochał i zwiesił głowę.

\- Idź do domu, Scott.

Z tymi słowami Stiles położył się na łóżku na boku, plecami do Scotta. Wbił wzrok w swój cień na ścianie przez nim, zaciskając palce na krańcu poduszki. Scott przepłakał jeszcze chwilę w jego pokoju zanim wyskoczył przez okno.

Stiles nie był wstanie zasnąć. Nie z tym zranionym wyciem w oddali, które słyszał.

  
***

  
Kiedy rano Stiles powiedział ojcu o wizycie Scotta, Szeryf objął go i mocno przytulił, ignorując jego ciche szlochanie. W drodze do szkoły Stiles niemalże się odezwał, aby poprosić tatę o zawrócenie i pozwolenie mu zostać w domu. Udało mu się jednak trzymać buzię zamknięta.

Przed budynkiem spotkał wyraźnie czekającego na niego Isaaca, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jego widok. Stiles poczuł nagłą potrzebę dotknięcia go, więc bez ceregieli podszedł do wilkołaka i objął go, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Isaac wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, ale nie zaprotestował ani też go nie odsunął. Przytulił go, pocierając policzek o czubek głowy Stilesa.

\- Rozmawiałeś wczoraj może ze Scottem? - zapytał wilkołak po chwili kiedy się od siebie odsunęli i ruszyli do szkoły.

\- Tak. Przyszedł do mnie w nocy po tym jak zaniosłem do jego domu wszystkie rzeczy, które należą do niego. Porozmawiałem z Melissą, ona pewnie porozmawiała z nim. Przyszedł, powiedziałem to co miałem powiedzieć.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nie za bardzo - odparł szczerze. Przy swojej szafce wyjął z plecaka tabletki, które połknął na sucho i westchnął. - Ale będzie dobrze. Za jakiś czas. Po prostu muszę się pogodzić z tym wszystkim co się dzieje.

Isaac pokiwał głową i popatrzył nieco nerwowo w bok. Stiles widział jak coś go gryzie. Wywrócił oczami.

\- Dajesz, Isaac, o co chodzi?

\- Dlaczego Derek zachowuje się jakby znowu zabił jego rodzinę? - wyrzucił z siebie szybko.

\- Cholera. Aż tak źle?

\- Tak. Peter musiał go wczoraj znokautować kiedy wróciliśmy bo Derek niemalże stracił nad sobą panowanie.

\- Kurwa.

\- Co się stało?

Stiles westchnął i uderzył głową w szafkę, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia grupki nastolatek dwa metry od nich.

\- Derek powiedział, że mnie lubi - wymamrotał. - I to nie, że po prostu lubi. Bardziej jak fandom SPN uważa jak Dean lubi Casa.

\- Och.

\- Ta.

\- Ale... co w tym złego? Czy- czy ty go nie lubisz? - zapytał niepewny Isaac.

\- Nie. To znaczy tak. Ugh. Lubię go. Jestem w nim zakochany. Od dawna. Po prostu... - Stiles westchnął ciężko. - To niemożliwe, że Derek mnie faktycznie lubi. To zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. Ale porozmawiam z nim dzisiaj. Postaram się zrozumieć. I uwierzyć.

\- Tak, proszę. Bo naprawdę, ale widzenie Dereka w takim stanie... niemiłe doświadczenie.

\- Przepraszam, Isaac.

Wilkołak wzruszył tylko ramionami i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Koło nich nagle pojawiła się Heather.

\- Co tam, moje dziwki?! - zawołała radośnie.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem i wywrócił oczami. Przytulił ją krótko, a potem patrzył rozbawiony jak Heather rzuca się na rumieniącego się Isaaca.

Pierwszą lekcje miał wspólnie z   
Isaaciem, Scottem i Allison. Usiadł z betą Dereka na samym końcu sali, podczas gdy jego były przyjaciel zmuszony był usiąść w drugim rzędzie. Scott posyłał mu przez ramię zranione spojrzenie, jego oczy czerwone i spuchnięte od płakania. Allison próbowała go pocieszyć, ale jej chłopak kompletnie ją ignorował.

Stiles otworzył zeszyt i długopisem zaczął pisać.

_To nie moja wina, że Scott został ugryziony._

_To nie moja wina, że Scott mnie ignorował._

_To nie moja wina, że Scott porzucił mnie dla Allison._

_To nie moja wina, że Scott jest okropnym przyjacielem._

W około pięć minut Stiles zapełnił całą kartkę małym druczkiem. Potem następną w następne pięć minut. I następną, i następną.

Ze Scotta przerzucił się na Dereka. Z Dereka na swojego ojca, potem na matkę. Na Petera, całą rodzinę Hale. Uwzględnił nawet Isaaca. Pisał i pisał, ignorując nauczycielkę i wilkołaka, który w pewnym momencie położył rękę na jego udzie. Po prostu- po prostu pisał, niezdolny do wytrzymania z tymi wszystkimi myślami w jego głowie.

Nie zauważył kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Kontynuował pisanie aż do momentu, w którym Isaac delikatnie złapał jego nadgarstek unieruchamiając mu rękę. Wyciągnął długopis z jego zaciśniętych palców i spakował mu książki oraz zeszyt do plecaka. Następnie podniósł go na nogi i przytulił.

\- To nie twoja wina - wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Nic z tych rzeczy nie jest twoją winą.

Stiles pokiwał powoli głową i pozwolić mu się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Isaac powiedział coś nauczycielce, która zdawała się być zaniepokojona, ale Stiles nie rozumiał jego słów.

Ominęli następną lekcje. Spędzili ten czas schowani w lesie za szkołą, Isaac oparty plecami o drzewo, a Stiles skulony na jego piersi.

Powinno być z nim lepiej, do cholery. Nie powinien tracić panowania nad swoim ciałem i umysłem w taki sposób. Czuł się żałośni słaby szukając komfortu w Isaacu. Wilkołak nie powinien opuszczać zajęć z jego powodu. Nie powinien przejmować się nim.

**_I tak uświadomi sobie niedługo jakim problemem jesteś. Zostawi cię tak jak Scott._ **

Stiles zacisnął mocno oczy i zakrył rękoma uszy, chociaż wiedział, że to nic nie pomoże.

**_Nim się obejrzysz Isaac zostawi cię dla jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. Znowu zostaniesz sam. Czy wtedy w końcu zmężniejesz na tyle, aby się zabić? Czy wciąż będziesz tchórzem?_ **

Chciał krzyczeć. Na siebie, na głosy w jego głowie, na Scotta. Chciał zobaczyć swoją mamę. Przytulić ją, usłyszeć, że jest kochany. Chciał tak wiele rzeczy, że to aż żałosne.

\- Okej, okej, wszystko jest okej - mruknął Isaac w jego włosy, głaszcząc go po plecach i ramionach. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie jesteś sam. Pomogę ci się uporać z czymkolwiek się męczyć. Ja, twój ojciec, Peter, Derek, Heather. Jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie. Obiecuję.

\- Przepraszam - wykrztusił drżąco. Jego oczy były wciąż zamknięte, a dłonie ciągle były na uszach. - Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co, Stiles. Proszę, nie przepraszaj za coś co nie jest twoją winą.

Isaac potarł policzkiem czubek głowy Stilesa i przytulił go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Stiles starał się uspokoić swój oddech i szybkie bicie serca, ale nie było to takie proste. Obecność Isaaca pomogła, to jasne. Bez niego Stiles pogrążyłby się w ataku paniki tak wielkim, że jedyną ucieczką z niego byłoby stracenie przytomności.

Kiedy przyszła pora lunchu Stiles miał już niemalże całkowitą kontrolę nad sobą, a głosy dawno zniknęły. Podziękował Isaacowi, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak szczeniaczek. Boże, Stiles uwielbiał tego wilkołaka.

Na lunchu dołączyła do nich Heather, która skutecznie zasłoniła widok na stolik gdzie siedział Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica i Boyd. Stiles zignorował ich i skupił się na rozmowie z dziewczyną i chłopakiem obok niego.

  
***

  
\- Hej, Isaac, mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? - zapytał Stiles kiedy zajęcia się skończyły.

\- Jasne.

\- Czy mógłbyś zabrać gdzieś Petera z mieszkania za trzy godziny? Chcę porozmawiać z Derekiem. Sam na sam.

\- Oczywiście, Stiles.

  
***

  
Przygotowanie kolacji dla Johna i Melissy nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. W momencie, w którym Melissa przyszła do nich do domu - ubrana w ładne ciuchy, z włosami rozpuszczonymi i idealnie ułożonymi - dania były gotowe i czekały tylko na przybycie Johna. Stiles zostawił Melissę w jadalni i sam pobiegł na górę się przebrać. Narzucił na siebie czyste dżinsy i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem z Iron Mana. Przed wyjściem uściskał Melissę i zapewnił ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

W drodze do Dereka Stiles się nieco denerwował. Starał ułożyć sobie w głowie przemowę, ale wiedział, że za cholerę nie da rady jej przedstawić tak jak będzie chciał. A więc pozostawała improwizacja. Da rade. Musi dać radę.

Wcześniej dostał wiadomość do Isaaca, że on i Peter pojechali do kina, więc był sam na sam z Derekiem.

Stiles stał przez chwilę przed drzwiami mieszkania. Wiedział, że Derek musiał wiedzieć, że tam jest, ale wilkołak postanowił nie otwierać drzwi zanim nastolatek zapukał.

Nie mógł jednak odwlekać tej rozmowy w nieskończoność. Zapukał więc po tym jak wziął tuzin uspokajających oddechów.

\- Stiles?

Głos Dereka był cichy, jakby bał się podnieść głos w obawie, że odstraszy Stilesa.

\- H-hej, Der. Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne, wchodź.

Derek odsunął się na bok. Stiles wszedł do środka z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, ignorując, że jego serce biło o wiele szybciej niż powinno.

Usiadł na kanapie, podciągając nogi pod siebie i łapiąc koc, który leżał na oparciu. Owinął się nim pod bacznym spojrzeniem Dereka, który niepewnie stał metr od kanapy.

\- Chcę pogadać o wczoraj - powiedział Stiles. - Przepraszam, że tak nagle wybiegłem. Po prostu- to- to niemożliwe, abyś ty faktyczni odwzajemniał moje uczucia.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że moje życie nie idzie tak jak bym chciał. Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że ktoś faktycznie może mnie lubić.

\- To, że Lydia nie odwzajemnia two-

\- Nie chodzi mi o Lydię - przerwał mu nastolatek. - Ja nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubiłem Lydii. Jetem stuprocentowym gejem. Udawałem, że lubię ją, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby się ludzie jeszcze bardziej nade mną znęcali.

Usta Dereka ułożyły się w "o", a jego brwi podskoczyły niemalże pod linię włosów.

\- Ta. Więc - mruknął Stiles, rumieniąc się. - Lubię, Derek. Ale mam nierówno pod sufitem w tej chwili. Staram się polepszyć, ale nie ma pewności, że będę... zdrowy.

\- Pomogę ci - powiedział szybko Derek. - Pomogę ci. Cokolwiek będziesz potrzebował. Pomogę ci z polepszeniem się. Będę tu dla ciebie, przysięgam.

\- Derek, może teraz tak mówisz, ale potem uświadomisz sobie, ze to cię przerasta. Że zajmowanie się mną jest za męczące...

\- Nie. Nie będzie tak.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Wiem, Stiles. Wiem i odmawiam niestarania się o ciebie. Po prostu- daj mi szansę. O tyle cię proszę.

Stiles oblizał usta i pokiwał głową. Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, sprawiają, że Stiles miał ochotę pocałować jego urocze królicze zęby. Ucieszony alfa skinął raz głowa i podszedł do kanapy, siadając na niej blisko Stilesa. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka. Stiles bez zastanowienia położył na nią swoją dłoń i splótł ich palce razem, pocieszając się ciepłem i bliskością wilkołaka.

\- Kiedy wyjechałem z Isaaciem i Peterem, wiele przemyślałem. O wszystkim co do tej pory zrobiłem. Wiem, że wiele spieprzyłem. Ale teraz... Staram się być alfą jakim nigdy wcześniej nie byłem. Chcę być lepszy, nie tylko dla was, ale i dla samego siebie. Nie popełnię tych samych błędów co wcześniej, obiecuję.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Chcę być takim alfą jak moja mama. Ona była... wspaniała. Żałuję, że nie możesz jej poznać. Pokochałaby cię.

Stiles uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Moja mama by cię uwielbiała - mruknął. - Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż mnie.

Alfa zaśmiał się cicho. To był szczery i wspaniały śmiech, który Stiles pragnął słuchać bez przerwy.

\- Spróbujemy? - zapytał delikatnie Derek. - Bycia razem?

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- Tak. Chcę tego. Ale- ale musisz wiedzieć, że się boję. Tego, że uświadomisz sobie, że nie jestem wart zachodu. Tego, że uświadomisz sobie pewnego dnia, że to nie jest to czego pragniesz i mnie zostawisz. Jestem przerażony, tym, że pokocham cię jeszcze bardziej, a ty potem mnie zostawisz dla kogoś lepszego, Derek. Nie jestem łatwą osobą. Będę spędzał godziny na zamartwianiu się i rozmyślaniu. Znając mnie, pewnie będę strasznie zazdrosny i będę podejrzewać cię o zdradę ponieważ spóźniłeś się pięć minut na nasze spotkanie.

\- Nigdy. Nigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

\- Chcę ci wierzyć, ale mam tyle niepewności, że i tak będę się zamartwiał. Musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Derek pokiwał głową, ściskając moją dłoń.

\- Okej. Rozumiem.

\- Staram się również przestać udawać - powiedział Stiles. - Szczerze powiedziawszy znasz mnie tylko z mojego udawania. Co jeżeli to kim naprawdę jestem ci się nie spodoba? Polubiłeś tego kogoś, kim nie byłem naprawdę.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że to nie prawdziwy ty - wyznał cicho Derek. - Widziałem cię. Prawdziwego ciebie. Czasem, kiedy siedziałem pod twoim oknem, widziałem jaki jesteś kiedy nikogo wokół niema.

\- Och, okej. Siedziałeś mi pod oknem? To wcale nie brzmi dziwnie, dziwaku!

Derek zarumienił się mocno, nawet jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Boże, ale ty uroczy jesteś.

\- Wcale nie - burknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś, uroczy wilczusiu.

\- O Boże...

Stiles zaśmiał się i pocałował go w policzek. Raz, drugi. Potem Derek odwrócił głowę i napotkał jego usta swoimi.

Pocałowali się. Wargi Dereka były ciepłe i zadziwiająco miękkie. Zarost alfy drapał skórę Stilesa w zadziwiająco przyjemny sposób. Nagle, cała nagromadzona energia i wszystkie emocje, które kłębiły się w Stilesie przez cały dzień eksplodowały. Wplótł palce we włosy Dereka. Chwycił je mocno, przytrzymując jego głowę w miejscu, wpijając się w jego usta jeszcze mocniej. Derek uchylił usta i jęknął kiedy Stiles wsunął do jego buzi język. Nastolatek zadrżał oszołomiony.

Było... cudownie. Idealnie. Ich usta perfekcyjnie do siebie pasowały, ich ruchy były zgrane. Jakby obydwoje wiedzieli czego dokładnie drugi chce. Wszystkie myśli Stilesa uleciały mu z głowy w momencie, w którym Derek przycisnął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, przez co opadli na kanapę. Stiles rozchylił nogi, pozwalając alfie na lepszy dostęp do siebie. Derek zamruczał zadowolony, a Stiles uśmiechnął się w jego usta.

Całowali się długi czas nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Ich ręce wędrowały od włosów po plecy, boki i pośladki. Obydwoje byli twardzi, ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie przy każdym ruchu.

Stiles nie był wstanie uwierzyć w to, że to się faktycznie działo. Derek był przy nim. Całował go. Derek go zaakceptował. Byli- byli razem.

W tym momencie, tam w mieszkaniu z Derekiem, Stiles był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatni rok.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chcę powiedzieć wszystko mojemu tacie - powiedział Stiles.

\- Wszystko?

\- Tak. O wilkołakach. O tym co się działo przez ostatni rok. O nas. O wszystkim. Nie mogę go dłużej okłamywać. Obiecałem doktor Melton wyjść na równi ze wszystkim co się działo z moim ojcem. Więc. Chcę mu powiedzieć całą prawdę. Ale tylko jeżeli się zgodzisz.

Derek przeczesał włosy Stilesa palcami i przytulił go odrobinę mocniej.

\- Okej. Ale musisz mnie obronić.

\- Nah, nie powinien cię postrzelić kiedy się przemienisz.

\- Nie martwię się tym - mruknął oschle Derek. - Bardziej przeraża mnie to, że mamy zamiar powiedzieć mu, że jesteśmy razem. To powinno pójść cudownie, nie sądzisz?

Stiles otworzył usta, aby rzucić jakiś sarkastyczny komentarz, ale uświadomił sobie, że Derek może mieć rację. Wyjawienie ich związku (który był jeszcze świeży, dopiero dwie godziny, które spędzili leżąc na kanapie całując się i przytulając pod kocem) może nie ucieszyć Szeryfa.

\- Cóż... schowam jego broń - powiedział w końcu.

Derek prychnął i cmoknął go w bok głowy.

\- Kiedy chcesz z nim porozmawiać - zapytał.

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej. Wolałbym to zrobić przed następnym spotkaniem z doktor Melton.

\- Kiedy je masz? - zapytał cicho, ściskając ramiona Stilesa.

\- Za trzy dni w piątek po lekcjach. Może przyszedłbyś do nas jutro na kolację? Udobrucham ojca stekiem.

\- Okej.

Stiles zamknął oczy i wtulił się bardziej w ciało Dereka. Wilkołak zaczął znowu przeczesywać jego włosy palcami jednej ręki, a drugą drapał leniwie jego plecy. Gdyby Stiles był kotem mruczałby bez przerwy. Było mu naprawdę przyjemnie. Tutaj, na kanapie z Derekiem, pod miękkim kocem. Dotyk mężczyzny pomagał walczyć ze wszystkimi nieprzyjaznymi myślami, które próbowały wcisnąć się w jego umysł.

\- Isaac i Peter są niedaleko - powiedział nagle Derek. - Będą za jakieś trzy minuty.

Wilkołak ucichł, wsłuchując się w coś, a potem prychnął i wywrócił oczami. Stiles popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Peter powiedział, żebyśmy byli lepiej ubrani ponieważ będzie trzymał telefon w ręce, aby zrobić nam kompromitujące zdjęcia dla szantażu.

\- Dziwak - mruknął Stiles.

Derek wcisnął nos za jego ucho i zamruczał zadowolony wdychając zapach nastolatka. Stiles uśmiechnął się i potarł ich policzki razem, nacieszając się uczuciem zarostu Dereka na swojej skórze. Wilkołak złapał pomiędzy zęby płatek ucha Stilesa i przygryzł lekko, sprawiając, że nastolatek zadrżał i jęknął cicho.

\- Stary, powinieneś przestać jeżeli nie chcesz, aby twój dziwaczny wujek i biedny Isaac weszli na nas kiedy mam wzwód - syknął.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze i podniósł biodra, przyciskając swoje krocze do jego. Stiles przeklął pod nosem i uszczypnął Dereka. Wilkołak pisnął - dosłownie pisnął - zaskoczony i podskoczył, niemalże zrzucając z siebie chłopaka.

\- Już cię nie lubię - burknął.

\- Kłamca - zaśmiał się Stiles i cmoknął go w usta, pocierając czubki ich nosów razem.

Nagle niedaleko od nich usłyszeli dźwięk kamery. Stiles uniósł głowę i posłał szczerzącemu się Peterowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że w końcu wyciągnęliście głowy z tyłków - powiedział ucieszony wilkołak.

\- Boże, ale ja ciebie nie lubię, Zombiaku - mruknął Stiles i oparł czoło o ramię Dereka.

\- Też cię kocham, drogi Stilesie!

\- Ugh.

Nastolatek podniósł się z Dereka i usiadł pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami. Przeciągnął się i popatrzył na Isaaca, który obserwował ich z uśmiechem na pół twarzy.

\- Jestem super szczęśliwy, że jesteście razem, ale proszę, postarajcie się opanować i nie uprawiajcie seksu kiedy jestem w budynku - poprosił żartobliwie.

\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko! - zawołał Peter z kuchni.

\- O mój Boże...

\- No już, już, Stiles - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Przyzwyczajaj się, w końcu jesteśmy rodziną.

\- Derek, zrywam z tobą.

Alfa wywrócił oczami, złapał poduszkę i cisnął nią w swojego wujka, który wydął usta, udając oburzonego.

\- A ja tu chciałem być taki miły i dać Stilesowi kręcone frytki, które specjalnie dla niego kupiłem w drodze powrotnej.

\- Derek, zrywam z tobą dla Petera - oświadczył poważnie Stiles i zeskoczył z kanapy. Cudem uniknął ramion Dereka, który próbował go złapać i podbiegł do szczerzącego się Petera.

\- No cóż, przynajmniej wiem czym cie w przyszłości przekabacać.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał frytki z jego ręki, wsadzając sobie do buzi od razu całą garść.

\- A Derek właśnie odkrył twój ukryty talent - mruknął ze śmiechem wilkołak.

Stiles zarumienił się i uderzył go w piszczel. co prawda ten ruch zabolał go bardziej niż Petera, ale to szczegół. Zignorował śmiech Isaaca i usiadł na fotelu pod oknem.

\- Więc jakie są teraz nasze plany? - zapytał nagle Isaac. Usiadł przy Dereku i popatrzył na alfę wyczekująco.

\- Budujemy nowy dom na miejscu starego w rezerwacie. Potem zajmiemy się umocnieniem stada.

\- Nowe bety?

\- Prawdopodobnie. Ale najpierw chcę zająć się kontaktowaniem się ze starymi sprzymierzeńcami, którzy trzymali ze stadem Hale za czasów mojej mamy. Peter już się skontaktował z jednym z alf.

\- Co z Argentami? - spytał Stiles.

Wilkołaki popatrzyły na niego zdezorientowane. Stiles przełknął i odłożył na bok resztę frytek.

\- Powinniśmy z nimi porozmawiać. Może zgodzą się na sojusz. Gerarda nie ma, teraz głowa klanu jest Chris, który ma o wiele lepsze morale niż jego ojciec.

Przez długą chwilę w mieszkaniu panowała cisza, co sprawiło, że uczucie niepewności zaczęło opanowywać ciało Stilesa. Może nie powinien się odzywać. Boże, pewnie spieprzył teraz sprawy...

\- Nie ufam Argentom, ale uważam, że Stiles ma rację - oświadczył nagle Peter. Stiles popatrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spodziewał się, że Peter będzie całkowicie przeciwko.

\- Poważnie?

\- Tak, Stiles, poważnie. Sojusz z nimi byłby całkiem dobry. Oczywiście pod odpowiednimi warunkami i zasadami co do tego co się będzie działo w Beacon Hills. Ale to dobry pomysł.

\- Och.

Peter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i popatrzył na Dereka, który skinął głową.

\- Sojusz z łowcami dobrze zrobi stadu - przyznał. - Stiles, zajmiesz się utworzeniem zasad i warunków?

\- Um, c-co- Ja?

\- Tak. To twój pomysł i zresztą uważam, że jako jedyny z naszej czwórki będziesz wstanie utworzyć coś co będzie równie pozytywne dla nas co dla Argentów. Jeżeli faktycznie mamy mieć z nimi do czynienia, nie chcę aby czepiali się, że bierzemy więcej korzyści dla siebie. Więc? Możesz to zrobić? - zapytał Derek.

Stiles pokiwał głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Derek powierzył mu coś naprawdę dużego i poważnego. Ufał mu na tyle, aby pozwolić mu się zająć sojuszem z Argentami. Rodziną łowców, którzy zabili większość Hale'ów.

Alfa uśmiechnął się miękko jakby czytał mu w myślał i wiedział dokładnie jak się czuje. Stiles odwzajemnił ten gest i dodatkowo puścił mu oczko.

\- Mówimy jutro mojemu tacie o wszystkim - poinformował Stiles Petera i Isaaca.

Wilkołaki pokiwały głowami.

\- Dobry pomysł - pochwalił go Peter. Jego stanowisko Szeryfa ułatwi nam wiele spraw w przyszłości.

\- O ile wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Co jeżeli Szeryf zabroni Stilesowi się z nami kontaktować? - zapytał zmartwiony Isaac. Popatrzył po twarzach całej trójki, nerwowo zmieniając pozycję na kanapie. Stiles posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie zabroni. Nie będzie zadowolony, ale nie zabroni mi się z wami kontaktować. Szczerze powiedziawszy to sądzę, że mu ulży kiedy pozna całą prawdę. Będzie wiedział co dokładnie się ze mną działo i co mnie skłoniło do złapania za broń - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. Zauważył, że Peter zrobił krok w jego kierunku kiedy wspomniał o broni, Isaac cichutko zawył, a Derek zacisnął szczękę. Okej, słaby punkt. Może nie powinien wspominać tego jeszcze przez jakiś czas. - Tak czy inaczej - odchrząknął. - Sądzę też, że może powinniśmy też złagodzić historię z Gerardem jeżeli chcemy mieć sojusz z Argentami. Coś podejrzewam, że jak mój tata się dowie całości to nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że zamierzamy mieć z nimi jakikolwiek kontakt.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Derek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Cóż, nie sądzę aby się zgodził na współpracę z synem gościa, który mnie torturował. Mój ojciec będzie wściekły. Więc może mu o tym jeszcze nie wspominajmy. Za jakiś czas. Ale nie od razu.

Nagle usłyszał warczenie. Zdezorientowany popatrzył na Petera, którego oczy świeciły się, a paznokcie przemieniły się w pazury.

\- Stary, co do-

\- Gerard cię torturował? - zapytał twardo Derek.

Stiles zerknął na niego. Derek wyglądał jakby miał zamiar przemienić się w następnej sekundzie. Isaac miał szeroko otwarte oczy i palce zaciśnięte na oparciu kanapy.

\- Tak...? Wiedzieliście o tym, prawda?

Cała trójka pokręciła powoli głowami.

\- Och. Myślałem- myślałem, że wiedzieliście.

\- Kiedy - warknął Derek. Nie brzmiało to nawet jak pytanie.

\- Po meczu lacrosse - odpowiedział ostrożnie. - Gerard i jego ludzie zgarnęli mnie z boiska. Przetrzymywali mnie w piwnicy domu Argentów przez parę godzin.

\- Co ci zrobili? - zapytał Peter. Znalazł się nagle blisko fotela, na którym siedział Stiles. - Czego chcieli?

\- Informacji na temat stada. Kiedy odmówiłem odpowiedzi dostałem parę razy w twarz, poobijali mi żebra i plecy. Zaliczyłem też podtapianie i rażenie prądem. W końcu znudzili się i wyrzucili mnie pod domem - odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion jakby to było nic, chociaż tak naprawdę Stiles jeszcze do niedawna miał koszmary związane z tamtym wydarzeniem. - Naprawdę nie wiedzieliście?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - krzyknął Isaac. Myśleliśmy, że skoro pracowałeś z Gerardem to on nic ci nie zrobił.

\- O czym ty kurwa mówisz? - zapytał nagle wściekły Stiles. - Nie pracowałem z Gerardem!

\- Ale Scott- Ty też musiałeś skoro on-

\- Nie miałem nic wspólnego z Gerardem i planem Scotta, Isaac - wycedził. - Gówno wiedziałem. Scott mi o niczym nie powiedział.

Isaac otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z niego nie wydobył. Zamiast niego odezwał się Derek.

\- Myśleliśmy, że o wszystkim wiedziałeś - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, przysięgam. Gdybym wiedział, nie pozwoliłbym Scottowi na to co zrobił. Powstrzymałbym go. Ale Scott mi nic nie powiedział. Zapomniał o mnie, zbyt zajęty całą tą dramą z Allison.

Derek pokiwał głową i oblizał usta. Potem oparł się plecami o kanapę i przeczesał włosy palcami, oddychając głęboko z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No to mi ulżyło - powiedział szczerze. - Przez cały ten czas myślałem, że nas zdradziłeś.

\- Nie. Nigdy, Derek.

Stiles wstał z fotela i podszedł do kanapy. Usiadł obok Dereka i objął go mocno, wciskając twarz wilkołaka w swoją szyję.

\- Nigdy bym wam czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Derek znowu kiwnął głową. Potem przytulił go do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

W ciszy minęło parę kolejnych minut. Peter usiadł w tym czasie na kanapie po ich drugiej stronie. Był zły, to było widać, ale nie na Stilesa ani nikogo innego w mieszkaniu.

\- Kiedy musisz wracać do domu? - zapytał Isaac.

\- Melissa ma mi napisać kiedy skończy się jej kolacja z moim tatą - odparł i odsunął sie od niezadowolonego Dereka, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni telefon. - Ale jeszcze mi nie napisała. A biorąc pod uwagę, że jest prawie północ, zgaduję, że zostanie u nas na noc. Wolę nie ryzykować wracania i zastania ich uprawiających seks, więc zostaję na noc.

\- Co ze szkołą? - zapytał Derek. Widać było, że nocowanie Stilesa strasznie go zadowalało.

\- Rano zawieziecie mnie do domu - wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie śpimy wszyscy razem - oświadczył Peter. Derek posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Nie oszukasz nas, Derek, dobrze wiemy, że tego chcesz. Poza tym, obiecuję, że nie będę obściskiwał Stilesa. Nie za dużo.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem i uderzył przyjaźnie Petera w ramię. Ten puścił mu oczko i wstał z kanapy idąc w kierunku schodów.

\- Przyniosę koce i poduszki. Isaac, chodź mi pomóż.

Isaac zerwał się z uśmiechem i pobiegł za starszym mężczyzną.

\- Isaac uwielbia kiedy śpimy razem - mruknął cicho Derek. - Jest totalną ośmiornicą kiedy śpi.

\- Sądzę, że przeżyję - zaśmiał się Stiles. Potem popatrzył po sobie. - Hej, mogę pożyczyć coś do przebrania? Spanie w tych ciuchach nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Jasne.

Wstali kanapy i poszli na górę, po drodze mijając szczerzącego się Isaaca i Petera, który uśmiechnął się czule w ich kierunku.

Derek wepchnął go do małej łazienki z ciuchami w ręce. Stiles szybko zdjął obcisłe dżinsy i koszulkę. Musiał wybrać się do sklepu po nowe ciuchy, naprawdę.

Ubrał szare spodnie dresowe, które przypominały mu te, które nosił w Eichen House oraz czerwoną koszulkę Henley, która mocno pachniała Derekiem. Co z tego, że Stiles wepchnął nos w materiał i wdychał przez chwilę ten zapach? Nikt go nie wiedział i nikt nie miał jak go osądzać.

Zszedł na dół boso i od razu położył się na rozłożone koce na ziemi między kanapą, a telewizorem. Szklany stolik został przesunięty na bok.

Opadł na górę poduszek na samym środku i schował w nie twarz, wzdychając zadowolony. Słyszał jak Derek, Isaac i Peter krzątają się po kuchni przez parę minut. Potem ktoś położył się tuż przy nim i nieco niepewnie sięgnął ręką, obejmując go w pasie. Stiles przechylił głowę i uchylił jedno oko, patrząc na Isaaca, który obserwował go ze zmartwieniem. Czekał na jego reakcję. Stiles uśmiechnął się i objął Isaaca, przyciskając ich ciała razem. Wilkołak wydał z siebie zadowolony dźwięk i wcisnął nos w jego szyję, sunąc jego czubkiem po odsłoniętej skórze.

Zaraz po tym dołączył do nich Peter, którzy przykleił się bez ceregieli do pleców Stilesa, wciskając twarz w tył jego szyi. Nastolatek ścisnął palcami jego nadgarstek i przysunął go jeszcze bliżej. Było im wygodnie, naprawdę. Potem pojawił się Derek, który zgasił światło i niezadowolony warknął, że nie ma dla niego miejsca. Kiedy nikt się nie ruszył, Derek złapał Stilesa w pasie i podniósł go, ignorując zaskoczony krzyk nastolatka. Alfa ułożył się na jego miejscu, kładąc chłopaka na swojej piersi. Jednym ramieniem objął Isaaca, a drugim Petera, który naciągnął na nich koc.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przytulił jeszcze mocniej do całej trójki, szczerze nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jaki szczęśliwy jest.

  
***

  
Z samego rana Isaac pożyczył samochód Petera i zawiózł Stilesa do domu. Nastolatek pożegnał się wcześniej z Derekiem, całując go długo i czule, ignorując wycie Isaaca oraz śmianie się Petera.

Isaac obiecał poczekać na Stilesa, a potem pojechać z nim do szkoły, więc nastolatek szybko wyskoczył z auta i pobiegł do domu, nie chcąc zmuszać Isaaca do długiego czekania.

Jego przypuszczenia zostały potwierdzone kiedy wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył tam swojego ojca w piżamie, a Melissę w koszuli i bokserkach Johna. Obydwoje patrzyli na Stilesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rumieńcami na policzkach.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok i pokiwał zadowolony głową.

\- Więc zgaduję, że kolacja się udała, hm? - zapytał, jednocześnie ruszając sugestywnie brwiami. To spowodowało, że Melissa zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, a John zakrztusił się śliną. - Proszę was, wiem dokładnie co robiliście. Nie chcę detali, mam nadzieję, że się zabezpieczyliście, bo za cholerę nie jestem gotowy na rodzeństwo.

\- O mój Boże, Stiles - westchnął John uderzając się ręką w twarz.

\- Nie przesadzaj, starcze. Mogłem wrócić wczoraj do domu. Wtedy byś miał na co narzekać! - zaśmiał się jego syn. - Jadę do szkoły, przyjechałem tylko po ciuchy na zmianę i książki. Możecie kontynuować.

Stiles pobiegł na górę i szybko przebrał się w czyste dżinsy oraz koszulkę z długim rękawkiem ze znakiem Batmana na przodzie. Kiedy zbiegał po schodach krzyknął:

\- A! A tak poza tym, tato, to dzisiaj na kolacje przychodzi mój chłopak, więc musisz być w domu! Pa, kocham was!

\- Czekaj, co- Chłopak?! - zawołał za nim John, ale Stiles wybiegł już z domu i trzasnął drzwiami.

Wsiadł do samochodu uśmiechając się jak psychopata. Isaac prychnął na jego widok, ale nie skomentował.

W drodze do szkoły Stiles zastanawiał się jak ma wyznać ojcu całą prawdę, a także zaczął tworzyć plan sojuszu z Argentami. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nic się nie spieprzy.


	11. Chapter 11

Na przerwie po pierwszej lekcji Stiles natknął się na Jacksona. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się złośliwie na jego widok, idąc prosto przed siebie. Stiles zacisnął zęby i zrobił krok w bok, ale podążył za nim i uderzył go z całej siły w ramię, posyłając go na ścianę.

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz, cioto - syknął Jackson.

\- Jaki jest twój problem, do cholery?! - zapytał wściekle Stiles. Odsunął się od ściany ignorując ból i stanął tuż przed wilkołakiem, ich ciała niemalże się dotykały. - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że się cały czas nade mną znęcasz? Rekompensujesz sobie w ten sposób swojego małego fiuta, czy co?!

Jackson zabłysnął oczami i złapał go za przód koszulki, uderzając nim w ścianę. Stiles był pewny, że jeszcze tego samego dnia pojawią się u niego siniaki.

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie - warknął Jackson. Jakiś chłopak stojący niedaleko odwrócił przestraszony głowę i ruszył przed siebie. Reszta uczniów nie zwracała na nich uwagi, jakby była to jak najbardziej normalna sytuacja.

\- W takim razie odwal się w końcu ode mnie! Twoja wendeta przeciwko mnie jest legendarna! Chociaż za cholerę nie wiem dlaczego!

\- Przysięgam, że cię zabiję, Stilinski. Przysięgam, ty mały g-

\- Whittemore, Bilinski! - wrzasnął trener Finstock dwa metry od nich.

Jackson wypuścił koszulkę Stilesa z uścisku i zrobił krok w tył.

\- Co wy tu do diabła wyrabiacie? - zapytał Finstock patrząc na nich na zmianę. - No? Ktoś mi odpowie czy będziemy tu stać jakbyśmy na pogrzebie mojej matki?

\- Nic się nie dzieje, trenerze - powiedział Jackson układając usta w słodki uśmieszek. Stilesowi zachciało się zwymiotować na ten widok. - Tylko rozmawiamy.

\- Whittemore, jeżeli naprawdę myślisz, że uwierzę w twoje słowa, to ja nagle stałem się babeczką. Nie graj głupa. Bilinski? Może ty zabłyśniesz inteligencją i powiesz prawdę?

Wilkołak posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Stiles miał to głęboko gdzieś. Chciał udupić Jacksona, nawet na krótką chwilę.

\- Jackson się nade mną znęca - wyrzucił z siebie i popatrzył na trenera. - Właśnie wrzucił mnie na ścianę i nazwał ciotą. Jestem pewny, że za jakiś czas pokażą mi się siniaki, więc będę mógł je pokazać jako dowód.

\- Whittemore?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym on gada, trenerze - powiedział wściekle wilkołak. - Nic takiego wcale się nie stało!

\- Och, naprawdę? - spytał miło Finstock. - A więc jeżeli pójdę do sekretariatu i poproszę o nagranie z kamery tego korytarza, nie zobaczę ciebie znęcającego się nad Bilinskim, tak?

Jackson zacisnął szczękę z morderczym spojrzeniem. Był na granicy przemiany. Jeszcze chwila i zaatakowałby Stilesa i Finstocka.

\- Whittemore, do dyrektora - powiedział poważnie Finstock. Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, patrząc na trenera.

\- Co?! - krzyknął Jackson. - Nie, ja-

\- Do dyrektora! - powtórzył trener. - I pożegnaj się z pozycją kapitana! Wynocha!

Zanim Jackson zdążył się odezwać trener złapał Stilesa za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stilinski? - zapytał trener od razu po tym jak zamknęły się za nami drzwi.

\- Tak, jestem cały. Hej, wypowiedział an dobrze moje nazwisko! Nie wiedziałem, że je pan zna, trenerze! - zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Finstock wywrócił oczami i przesunął Stilesa na bok, okrążając biurko i siadając na fotelu.

\- Oczywiście, że znam twoje nazwisko. Jesteś moim ulubionym uczniem.

\- Awww, trenerze, ja też pana lubię. Ale dlaczego zawsze woła trener na mnie "Bilinski"?

\- Bo zawsze robisz tą głupią minę kiedy to słyszysz i poprawiasz mi dzień.

Stiles zmarszczył oburzony brwi i wydął usta. Finstock wskazał na niego palcem z szalonym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- O, dokładnie tą!

Finstock pomimo swojej dziwności był ulubionym nauczycielem Stilesa. Jego sposób mówienia - i w ogóle życia tak naprawdę - był doprawdy fascynujący.

\- Więc. Powiedz mi co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą, a Jacksonem? - zażądał trener.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i oblizał usta, zaciskając palce na skraju krzesła.

\- Typowe sprawy. Czepia się o wszystko i o nic, trochę mnie poobija i tyle.

\- "I tyle?" Dlaczego nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiedziałeś? - zdenerwował się.

\- To się dzieje od lat, trenerze. Jeszcze od przedszkola.

\- Dlaczego?

\- A bo ja wiem. Po prostu uwziął się na mnie. Mnie i Scotta. Kiedy podrośliśmy zaczął czepiać się mojego zainteresowania Lydią. Ostatnio zaczął znęca się nade mną, bo odkrył, że jestem gejem.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Skoro jesteś gejem, to dlaczego mówiłeś każdemu jak to bardzo jesteś zakochany w Martin? - zapytał szczerze zdezorientowany trener.

\- Udawałem, że ją lubię żeby nie czepiali się, że jestem gejem. Nie jestem jak Danny, trenerze. Jego ludzie lubią, więc nic do niego nie mają. Ja za to jestem ciągle ruszającym się i głupoty gadającym nerdem.

\- Więc znęca się nad tobą z powodu orientacji? Wiesz, że możesz go o to pozwać, prawda? Twój ojciec jest przecież Szeryfem!

\- Tak, ale nie mam ochoty rozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej. Postaram się teraz stanąć przeciwko niemu. Ale jeżeli sprawy zrobią się zbyt poważne, to wtedy poproszę o pomoc, obiecuję.

Trener wyraźnie nie był zadowolony jego odpowiedzią, ale skinął głową i opadł plecami o oparcie fotela. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, studiując wzrokiem Stilesa. Chłopak skrzywił się nieco pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdzie byłeś przez ostatni tydzień? - zapytał po jakiejś chwili. - Twój ojciec powiedział szkole, że to sprawy rodzinne. To prawda? Czy Jackson miał coś z tym wspólnego?

Stiles oblizał nerwowo usta i pokręcił głową.

\- Byłem w Eichen House przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wakacji i jeszcze ten tydzień. Wróciłem do domu dopiero w niedzielę.

\- Eichen House? Co ty do diabła robiłeś w Eichen House!

\- Cóż... Um- Tak jakby- chcia- chciałem się zabić? - Zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ponieważ Stiles nie był wstanie powstrzymać nerwowości, która podkradła się do niego.

\- Przepraszam, że co? Musisz powtórzyć, bo mogę przysiąc, że właśnie powiedziałeś, że chciałeś się zabić - powiedział Finstock, patrząc na Stilesa z szokiem.

\- Dobrze trener słyszał - westchnął nastolatek, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Bobby Finstock zamarł w fotelu, patrząc na Stilesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mężczyzna chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Reakcja całkiem normalna, Stiles się nie dziwił.

\- Stiles... co do diabła - odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna. - Dlaczego? Czy to coś w domu, czy- czy może przez Jacksona?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszystko po trochu, tak naprawdę. Mój ojciec mnie ignorował przez długi czas. Scott zostawił mnie dla Allison i jego nowych przyjaciół. Jackson, Erica i inni znęcali się nade mną każdego dnia w szkole. Nie miałem nikogo bliskiego, aby się wygadać. Uważałem, że wszystkim będzie lepiej beze mnie. Więc. Wziąłem broń z sejfu ojca.

\- Stiles...

\- Proszę się nie martwić, trenerze. Jest ze mną lepiej, naprawdę - zapewnił z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mam leki na moją depresję i niepokój, widuję się z psychologiem, który prowadził mnie w Eichen House. Mam lepszą relację z ojcem.

\- Powinieneś do mnie przyjść ze swoimi problemami - powiedział nagle trener. - Powinieneś. Pomógłbym ci, do cholery.

\- Trenerze, ja wtedy myślałem, że nie mam nikogo, naprawdę. Byłem święcie przekonany, że będzie wszystkim lepiej beze mnie.

\- Mylisz się, chłopcze.

\- Tak, teraz to widzę. Ale wtedy... wtedy byłem w naprawdę ciemnym miejscu. Nie myślałem trzeźwo.

Finstock pokiwał głową i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jeżeli kiedykolwiek w przyszłości będziesz potrzebował czegokolwiek... porozmawiania, nocowania, bo pokłóciłeś się z ojcem... zwróć się do mnie. Jasne?

\- Jasne, trenerze.

\- Dobrze. A teraz, powiedz mi, czy dalej będziesz w drużynie?

\- Ja tak naprawdę nie lubię tego sportu - wyznał Stiles. - Zaciągnąłem się tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciałem wyglądać bardziej męsko. Zresztą w drużynie jest Scott i reszta. Nie czuję się komfortowo przy nich.

\- Ty i Scott już się nie przyjaźnicie? Zawsze byliście jak jacyś bracia syjamscy.

\- Bliźniak syjamskie, trenerze... I nie, nie jesteśmy zrośnięci razem w jakimś miejscu.

Finstock wywrócił oczami i westchnął cierpiętniczo, a Stiles zachichotał.

\- Ja i Scott już się nie przyjaźnimy. Scott nigdy nie stawał w mojej obronie, nie tak jak ja. Czasem też dołączał do śmiania się. Na dodatek Scott zawsze myśli, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dopiero jak przedwczoraj zaniosłem mu do domu jego wszystkie rzeczy jakie miałem i porozmawiałem z jego mamą, to ona natłukła mu trochę rozumu do głowy. Teraz nagle Scott zauważył, że faktycznie jest coś nie tak. Ale już jest za późno. Naszej przyjaźni nie da się uratować.

Trener pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Stiles szybko wstał i uśmiechnął się w kierunku mężczyzny.

\- Muszę iść. Przepraszam, że już dłużej nie będę grzał ławki rezerwowej. Ale może czasem wpadnę popatrzeć jak Isaac gra.

\- Mam nadzieję. Musze komuś narzekać na Greenberga.

Stiles zaśmiał się i uścisnął rękę trenera. Potem wyszedł z jego gabinetu i pobiegł na chemię. Miał całkiem dobry humor, którego nawet Harris nie zepsuł swoim narzekaniem.

  
***

  
Heather jak tylko usłyszała, że Stiles musi przygotować kolację dla niego, jego chłopaka i ojca, postanowiła wprosić się do niego i mu pomóc. Stiles z uśmiechem opowiadał jak zszedł się z Derekiem, unikając mówienia o wilkołakach.

\- Chcę go poznać - oznajmiła dziewczyna kiedy obierała ziemniaki.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ muszę go postraszyć.

Stiles prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Jest od nas starszy i większy. No, jest mojego wzrostu, ale ma więcej mięśni i jest o wiele silniejszy. Pokonałby cię małym palcem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę go poznać. Niech odbierze cię któregoś dnia ze szkoły.

\- Okej.

\- Super.

  
***

  
Kiedy Derek przyjechał dwadzieścia minut przed planowanym przyjazdem Szeryfa, Stiles od razu wpadł mu w ramiona w poszukiwaniu komfortu. Wcześniej jakoś nie panikował, ale teraz w jego głowie krążyły naprawdę okropne myśli.

\- Co jeżeli cię faktycznie postrzeli? - zapytał rozgorączkowany. - Albo- albo aresztuje? Co jeżeli zabroni nam się spotykać? Co-

\- Stiles - odezwał się Derek, przerywając mu. Potarł dłońmi jego ramiona. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Szeryf na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, ale porozmawiamy z nim i wszystko mu wytłumaczymy. Zrozumie.

Chłopak otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Derek przybliżył się i złączył ich usta razem, skutecznie go uciszając. Stiles wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, o którym pragnął od razu zapomnieć. Przycisnął swój przód do Dereka, który mruknął zadowolony i pogłębił pocałunek, wciskając język go jego buzi.

Całowali się długi czas, Stiles siedząc na blacie w kuchni, Derek pomiędzy jego nogami. I najwyraźniej nawet za długo, ponieważ musieli się rozdzielić, kiedy głos Szeryfa nagle zabrzmiał z wejścia do kuchni.

\- Stiles, co u diabła, robi u nas Derek Hale?!

Cóż. To tyle jeżeli chodzi o dobre pierwsze wrażenie jako chłopak Stilesa.

  
***

  
\- Wilkołaki. Stiles, naprawdę? Wilkołaki? Do cholery, dzieciaku. Czy ty cokolwiek kiedykolwiek robisz normalnie?

Stiles westchnął i ścisnął dłoń Dereka, którą trzymał na swoim kolanie. Szeryf zauważył ten ruch i burknął:

\- I na dodatek jeszcze twój chłopak to wilkołak? Alfa, na dodatek? Do cholery, Stiles, ja go aresztowałem. Ty go oskarżyłeś o morderstwo. Dwa razy!

\- Raz. Raz, okej? Ten drugi raz to Scott. Nie ja, Scott.

Szeryf westchnął ciężko i potarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Więc to wszystko jest powodem twojego- - pomachał dookoła rękoma, nie będąc wstanie się wysłowić.

\- Ta - szepnął Stiles. - Po prostu- tego było za wiele.

\- Boże, Stiles, dlaczego do cholery po prostu mi nie powiedziałeś prawdy?

\- Nie chciałem narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Stiles, to ja jestem rodzicem w tej rodzinie, nie ty.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam.

Szeryf pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Stilesa, który puścił rękę Dereka i także wstał. Objęli się mocno, klapiąc się nawzajem po plecach.

\- Nie rób mi czegoś takiego nigdy więcej - wymamrotał Szeryf.

\- Nie zrobię. Obiecuję. Zero kłamstw.

Zostali w uścisku jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu się od siebie odsunęli. Wtedy Szeryf popatrzył prosto na Dereka, który wyprostował się i odważnie swpotkał jego spojrzenie.

\- Ile masz lat, Hale?

\- Dwadzieścia trzy, proszę pana.

\- Sześć lat różnicy...

\- Tato, nie przesadzaj - wtrącił Stiles. - ty byłeś starszy od mamy o dziesięć.

\- Ale, Stiles-

\- I mama zaszła w ciąż jak miała siedemnaście lat, tato. Umiem liczyć.

Szeryf zarumienił się i pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, dobrze. Nie jestem szczęśliwy całą tą sytuacją, ale jeżeli zapewnicie mnie, że nie jest to tylko jakieś chwilowe zejście się razem-

\- To nie tak - zapewnił szybko Derek. - Stiles jest dla mnie ważny. Nie zamierzam go użyć. Troszczę się o niego, naprawdę. Nie skrzywdzę go.

\- Mam nadzieję. Jeżeli nie, to znajdę sposób, aby cię zabić.

\- Tojad. Tojad nam szkodzi - wyznał szczerze. Szeryf zmierzył go wzrokiem i kiwnął zadowolony.

\- Musimy ustalić zasady - oświadczył.

\- Tato - jęknął Stiles, ale jego ojciec posłał mu spojrzenie, które go szybko uciszyło.

Szeryf i Stiles powrócili na swoje miejsca przy stole. Stiles złapał dłoń Dereka i splótł ich palce razem, mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. Był zadowolony z tego, że Szeryf nie ześwirował na wieść o wilkołakach. Tak, było niedowierzanie i zaprzeczanie, aż do momentu, w którym Derek przemienił się i pokazał swoją formę bety. Po tym mężczyzna szybko zaaklimatyzował się i zaakceptował istnienie nadnaturalnego świata.

\- Jeżeli uprawiacie seks, ma to się dziać tu w domu albo w mieszkaniu Dereka - oświadczył Szeryf, a Stiles zarumienił się głęboko. Kątem oka zauważył jak czubki uszu wilkołaka zrobiły się czerwone. - Nie chcę znać szczegółów, ani nic, po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że jesteście bezpieczni i nie zostaniecie nakryci przez ludzi, przez których będę zmuszony aresztować Dereka. Jestem pewny, że Derek będzie sam kupował zabezpieczenie, ale, Stiles, jeżeli będziesz potrzebował, masz się nie wstydzić i mnie poprosić o ich kupno. Albo Melissę, jak wolisz. Zrozumiałeś?

Stiles pokiwał głową, myśląc o tym jak cudownie byłoby się stopić z podłogą i udawać, że go tu nie ma.

\- Nie będzie żadnych nocować bez mojej wiedzy. Nie w ciągu tygodnia szkolnego. Weekendy jak najbardziej, droga wolna. Ale muszę o tym wiedzieć. Derek, będziesz jadał z nami przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jakiś posiłek. Szczerze powiedziawszy możesz też ze sobą przyprowadzić Isaaca i Petera. Chociaż tego drugiego lepiej trzymaj ode mnie z daleka, bo mogę go postrzelić.

\- Całkowicie zrozumiałe - mruknął pod nosem Derek. Stiles go usłyszał, ale Szeryf nie.

\- Muszę wiedzieć jeżeli coś się dzieje w Beacon Hills. Związanego z wilkołakami i innymi... stworzeniami. A także, chcę być przy waszym spotkaniu z Argentami. Wspominaliście, że chcecie zawiązać z nimi sojusz. Tak?

\- Tak. Pójdę jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać z Chrisem na temat spotkania - potwierdził Stiles.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, chce być przy tym spotkaniu. Nie ufam im, w szczególności po tym jak mi powiedziałeś co Kate i Gerard zrobili. Może Chris jest inny, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to jego ojciec torturował mojego syna, a jego siostra zabiła całą rodzinę Dereka. Więc chcę wiedzieć dokładnie wszystko co i jak.

\- Oczywiście, tato. Dam ci znać co i jak, obiecuję.

Szeryf pokiwał głową zadowolony i wstał od stołu.

\- Pojadę do szpitala do Melissy. Utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę na temat jej wiedzy o tym wszystkim.

\- Och, czekaj, zapakuję ci dla niej kolację. Założę się, że nic jeszcze nie jadła - powiedział Stiles i wstał od stołu. Wyciągnął z szafki plastykowe pojemniki, do których wsadził ziemniaki, mięso, surówkę i kawałek ciastka, które zrobił na szybkiego po szkole.

\- Dzięki - mruknął Szeryf i ścisnął ramię Stilesa z lekkim uśmiechem. Potem odwrócił się do Dereka, który wstał z krzesła i stał niemalże na baczność. - Derek, rozluźnij się. Nie zamierzam cię zastrzelić. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Dereka. Wilkołak wyglądał jakby chciał wybiec z kuchni i nigdy nie wracać, ale jednocześnie nie chciał opuszczać tego pomieszczenia, nie bez Stilesa. Wyglądał na kompletnie rozdartego.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się milusio i poklepał Dereka po ramieniu w drodze do drzwi. Po parunastu sekundach było słychać dźwięk odjeżdżającego auta z podjazdu.

Derek wypuścił trzymany oddech i opadł na krzesło.

\- Poszło o wiele lepiej niż sądziłem - powiedział zadowolony Stiles. Podszedł do wilkołaka i stanął tuż obok niego.

\- Wiem - mruknął Derek, objął Stilesa w pasie i schował twarz w jego brzuch. - Nie zabił mnie.

\- Masz szczęście.

\- Jesteś moim szczęśliwym talizmanem - wymamrotał odrobinę niewyraźnie.

Stiles zarumienił się i podrapał Dereka po tyle szyi. Zostali w tej pozycji kilka minut, aż w końcu Stiles uznał, że jego nogi zaczynają go boleć, więc uderzył Dereka delikatnie w ramię i odsunął się od niego.

\- Muszę pojechać do Argenta, a tu musisz wrócić do swojego mieszkania i przypilnować Isaaca, aby odrobił lekcje.

\- Zachowujesz się jakbyś był jego matką - powiedział wilkołak, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że Stiles się od niego odsunął.

\- Dźgnę cię, przysięgam.

Derek posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek i wstał z krzesła. Cmoknął Stilesa w usta i pogłaskał go po szyi, nakładając nową warstwę swojego zapachu.

\- Na pewno chcesz załatwić to sam? - zapytał zanim wyszedł. - Wolałbym z tobą pojechać.

\- Nie, Derek. Jeżeli mamy coś ustalić z Argentem, musimy zacząć wszystko spokojnie. Nie możemy ryzykować, że stracisz nad sobą panowanie czy coś w tym stylu. Porozmawiam z Chrisem sam. Nic mi nie zrobi. Ty w tym czasie pomóż Isaacowi z lekcjami. I pomyśl o tym co chcesz mieć zawarte w sojuszu.

Derek pocałował go jeszcze raz na pożegnanie, tym razem dłużej. Kiedy zniknął, Stiles szybko posprzątał w kuchni i pobiegł do swojego pokoju po bluzę z kapturem i klucze do Jeepa. Potem udał się do domu Chrisa Argenta.


	12. Chapter 12

Drzwi Stilesowi otworzyła Allison. Dziewczyna przez pierwsze dwie sekundy miała zdezorientowaną minę, a potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko i słodko.

\- Stiles! Hej! - rzekła radośnie. Stiles powstrzymał chęć odwrócenia się na pięcie i odejścia. - Co tu robisz? Coś się stało?

\- Nie. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z twoim ojcem. Jest w domu? - zapytał i zerknął ponad jej ramię.

\- Tak. Jest w swoim gabinecie. Ale czego potrzebujesz od mojego taty? Na pewno nic się nie stało?

\- Przyszedłem do niego, nie do ciebie - rzucił oschle. Dziewczyna zamrugała zaskoczono, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Stiles powinien czuć się winny i prawdopodobnie powinien przeprosić, ale tak naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Nie czuł się źle z tym, że uraził Allison.

Tak naprawdę Stiles nigdy nie lubił młodej Argent. Od samego początku czuł tą nutkę zazdrości i pewności, że Scott zostawi go dla niej. Z czasem to się tylko utwierdziło. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel spektakularnie zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, zaczął ignorować Stilesa i anulować ich wcześniej ustalone plany na rzecz swojej dziewczyny. Allison była najważniejsza, prawdopodobnie liczyła się bardziej niż sama Melissa. Nieważne co dziewczyna zrobiła - czy to postanowiła wziąć udział w torturowaniu Dereka, potem polowaniu na Ericę i Boyda, nieważne, że pocięła Isaaca - Scott i tak widział ją jako księżniczkę rodem ze świata Disneya. Piękny uśmiech, idealne włosy, tragiczna historia rodziny. Była dla niego perfekcyjna.

Ale w oczach Stilesa? Allison była słabą, żałośnie zagubioną dziewczynką. Była łatwa do zmanipulowania. Kate i Gerard to udowodnili. Jej wahania nastrojów i szybkie zmiany zdania mogły doprowadzić do katastrofy. Stiles był pewny, że Allison zabije kiedyś Scotta kiedy ten spał w ich wspólnym łóżku.

Allison uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z myśli krążących w głowie Stilesa. Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, pozwalając mu wejść. Potem zaprowadziła go w głąb domu, przez przestronny salon i długi korytarz, w którym znajdowały się drzwi do piwnicy, w której Stiles spędził godziny będąc torturowanym.

\- Hej, tato - zawołała Allison kiedy doszli na miejsce. Otworzyła przesuwane drewniane drzwi i weszła do środka. - Stiles przyszedł i chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Stiles? - powtórzył zaskoczony Chris.

Mężczyzna siedział przy jasnym biurku, które zajmowało jakąś 1/3 pomieszczenia. Było one niemalże puste oprócz ekranu monitora, myszki, klawiatury i czarnego notatnika z przyczepionym długopisem.

\- Cześć, panie Argencie. Mogę zająć chwilę twojego czasu? - zapytał Stiles z lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust. Potem zerknął na Allison, która wciąż stała w pomieszczeniu nieco za nim. - Sam na sam?

Chris zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył pytająco na Allison, która miała podobny wyraz twarzy. Mężczyzna kiwnął powoli głową i kazał wyjść swojej córce, wstając z fotela. Zakazał jej także podsłuchiwać. Stiles odczekał chwilę po tym jak Allison się wycofała, a potem otworzył drzwi, patrząc, czy aby na pewno dziewczyna odeszła od pomieszczenia. Na szczęście nie było jej nigdzie widać.

\- Więc? Co cię tu sprowadza, Stiles? Nie widziałem cię dobre parę miesięcy.

Stiles zamknął drzwi i podszedł do biurka, za którym stał Chris.

\- Jestem tu w imieniu stada Hale - oświadczył. - Proponujemy zawarcie sojuszu.

Łowca zamarł na jego słowa. Wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się czy dobrze usłyszał i czy Stiles jest poważny. Kiedy chłopak nagle nie wykrzyknął, że to żart, Chris postanowił się odezwać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ mieszkamy w jednym mieście i musimy przestać polować na siebie nawzajem. Pomyśl. Możemy zawrzeć sojusz, z którego obydwie strony będą czerpać korzyści. Chcesz chronić ludzi przez potworami. My chcemy spokojnie żyć bez problemów i ciągłego strachu, że któryś z Argentów nagle na nas zapoluje. Moglibyśmy łączyć siły w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia w przyszłości.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Stiles...

\- Wiem to. Ale dlatego przychodzę do ciebie i daję ci tą propozycję. Nie karzę ci się zgodzić. I to nie będzie tak, że warunki będą tylko nasze. Usiądziemy wspólnie w jednym pomieszczeniu i porozmawiamy. Nieważne ile nam to zajmie. Dojdziemy do kompromisu i ustalimy zasady, które będą nas wszystkich obowiązywać.

Chris przestąpił z nogi na nogę i uniósł nieco głowę, patrząc uważnie na Stilesa.

\- Słuchaj - westchnął chłopak. - Z tego co wiem to rodzina Hale i Argent są znanymi rodzinami. Obydwie strony mają znajomości, połączenia z odpowiednimi ludźmi. Inni ich respektują, a przynajmniej tak kiedyś było. Pomyśl co by było gdyby ludzie dowiedzieliby się, że współpracujemy ze sobą?

\- Byłoby to na pewno szokujące - mruknął mężczyzna i westchnął. - Okej, Stiles. Zróbmy to. Szczerze powiedziawszy to sam myślałem nad czymś takim, ale nie wiedziałem jak się za to zabrać.

\- Czekaj, naprawdę? - zdziwił się nastolatek.

\- Tak, Stiles. Moja rodzina wyrządziła wiele krzywdy. Nie tylko Hale'om, ale oni ucierpieli prawdopodobnie najbardziej. Mój ojciec i moja siostra, ci główni odpowiedzialni, już nie żyją. Teraz ja jestem głową tego klanu i moim celem jest przywrócenie Argentom starej, dobrej sławy. Jeszcze z czasów, w których faktycznie stosowaliśmy się do Kodu. Moim pierwszym krokiem w tym kierunku będzie przeproszenie Dereka i Petera i utworzenie z ich stadem sojuszu.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolenie rozpłynęło się po jego ciele. Tak naprawdę obawiał się, że Chris będzie stawiał opór i trudno będzie go przekonać. Ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Boże, dopiero co stawał na własne nogi po Eichen House, a już tyle dobrych rzeczy się wydarzyło.

\- Dobrze. Świetnie. Kiedy masz czas, abyśmy mogli się spotkać i porozmawiać? - zapytał szczerząc się jak głupi.

\- Co z jutrem? Jest piątek, początek weekendu, będziemy mieć sporo czasu. Zaraz po twoich lekcjach.

\- Dzień mi pasuje, ale godzina nie. Po szkole mam sesje z psychologiem. Będę wolny dopiero koło dziewiętnastej.

\- Chodzisz do psychologa? - zapytał Chris ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tak. Od ponad dwóch miesięcy. To nieważne, historia na inny dzień. Więc, jutro? Dziewiętnasta?

\- Może być. Gdzie? Spotkanie się u mnie albo u Dereka nie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Najlepiej będzie neutralny grunt.

\- W moim domu. Powiedzieliśmy dzisiaj z Derekiem mu o wszystkim, więc wie co i jak. Chce być przy naszym spotkaniu.

\- Dlaczego teraz mu powiedziałeś? Z tego co pamiętam to nie chciałem angażować w to wszystko swojego ojca - wytknął łowca z lekkim grymasem.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni bluzy.

\- Moja psycholog uważa, że to mi dobrze zrobi. Zresztą przyszedł czas. Nie mogę go dłużej okłamywać.

Chris pokiwał głową.

\- Kto będzie na tym spotkaniu? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Ja, Derek, Peter, Isaac i mój tata. I oczywiście ty. I Allison - dodał niechętnie, ale dziewczyna była Argent i była jego córką, więc jako młoda łowczyni powinna tam być.

\- Co ze Scottem i resztą? - Chris spytał i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd i Lydia nie są członkami naszego stada - oświadczył twardo, zwijając dłonie w pięści. - Do stada Hale należy tylko Derek, Peter, Isaac, ja i mój tata. Scott i ja nie przyjaźnimy się i nie chcę mieć z nim do czynienia więcej niż jest to potrzebne.

\- Ale Derek to jedyny alfa w Beacon Hills. Jeżeli nie są członkami waszego stada, to są omegami. Niedługo zdziczeją i staną się niebezpieczni.

\- Oni... wybrali sobie Scotta jako... przywódce. Zastępczego alfę.

\- To jeszcze gorzej - zdenerwował się Chris. - W momencie, w którym uświadomią sobie, że nie mają prawdziwego alfy, ich wilki przejmą kontrolę i zabiją każdego wokół.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Bo byłem świadkiem takich sytuacji. Wilki, omegi, które nie miały alfy postanawiały stworzyć swoje własne stada. Nieprzyjemny widok i dodatkowo okropne polowanie, wierz mi.

\- Ale Scott i reszta nie lubią Dereka, mnie też. Nie przyłączą się do nas dobrowolnie.

\- Muszą, jeżeli nie chcą, abyśmy na nich zapolowali.

\- Poproś Allison, aby porozmawiała ze Scottem. Jako jego dziewczyna powinna przemówić mu do rozumu - powiedział.

Chris zamarł i popatrzył na Stilesa morderczo. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się co powiedział nie tak.

\- Allison nie jest już ze Scottem. Od dobrych trzech miesięcy - wycedził łowca przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Och. _Och._

Nie miał pojęcia, że jego córka dalej jest w związku z wilkołakiem. I nie był zadowolony z dowiedzenia się prawdy zgadując po żyle, która pojawiła się na jego nagle czerwonym czole.

\- Jest. Ona i Scott nigdy nie przestali być razem - powiedział Stiles ostrożnie. Może nie było to fair, może nie powinien wygadywać ich sekretnego związku, ale jeżeli Stiles i reszta jego stada miała współpracować z Chrisem, powinien być szczery.

Argent pokiwał sztywno głową i wyprostował plecy.

\- Dziękuję za informację. Teraz wybacz, ale muszę porozmawiać z moją córką. Zobaczymy się jutro u ciebie o dziewiętnastej.

\- Okej. My zastanowimy się nad tym czego oczekujemy z naszego sojuszu. Radzę zrobić to samo.

Ścisnęli dłonie i skinęli sobie głową. Argent odprowadził Stilesa do drzwi.

Kiedy Stiles wrócił do domu jego ojca wciąż nie było. Nie miał ochoty spać, był nabuzowany energią. Postanowił zająć się wieszaniem obrazów mamy.

Przebrał się w wygodne dresy i zabrał do pracy.

  
***

  
Późnej nocy kiedy Stiles leżał w ciemnym pokoju na łóżku dopadły go złe myśli. Wcześniej jego humor był dobry. Wieszając obrazy - dwa obok siebie w salonie, jeden w korytarzu na dole i jeden na górze, dwa sypialni ojca i jeden mały w kuchni - wspominał mamę. Jej śmiech i głos, uczucie jej dłoni kiedy go przytulała i głaskała po włosach. Uśmiechał się na wspomnienia jej zwariowanych bajek na dobranoc, które wymyślała w trakcie opowiadania. Claudia Stilinski była cudowną kobietą, wszyscy ją kochali.

Jednak kiedy Stiles leżał i próbował zasnąć nie był wstanie odsunąć od siebie wspomnień złych momentów z jego matką. Pamiętał jej okrutne słowa. Każde jedno. To był koszmar na jawie. Słyszał jej głos w swojej głowie. Nieważne jak mocno przyciskał dłonie do uszu, wciąż słyszał jej oskarżenia.

Oddałby wszystko, aby to się skończyło. Może- może powinien-

Nie. Nie mógł. Obiecał ojcu i Derekowi. Samemu sobie. Musiał żyć. Chciał stać się lepszy. Powinien chcieć być lepszy!

_**Nie zasługujesz na to, gówniarzu.** _

_**Po co się nawet starasz?** _

_**Jesteś pojebany.** _

Walczył z okropnymi myślami, które go nawiedziły, ale nie było żadnego rezultatu. W pewnym momencie chciał złapać za telefon i zadzwonić do Dereka, ale uświadomił sobie, która jest godzina. Alfa pewnie spał, więc Stiles nie chciał go budzić, nie chcąc, aby Derek był na niego zły.

Był sam. Całkowicie sam. Jego skóra swędziała, głowa buzowała. Musiał pozbyć się nadmiaru emocji. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, bo obawiał się, że może zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego.

Więc złapał za zeszyt i zaczął rysować. Najpierw ołówkiem, potem długopisem. Szkicował i rysował kilka godzin, zatapiając się w swoich dziełach. Starał się nie myśleć, być kompletnie skupionym na tym co robi przed sobą. Ignorował drwiące z niego głosy w jego głowie.

W pewnym momencie położył się zmęczony na łóżku. Dochodziła godzina piąta rano i za jakąś godzinę powinien wstać i szykować się do szkoły. Ale gdy ten czas przybył, Stiles nie znalazł siły na podniesienie się.

Wiedział, że powinien. Chciał wstać i wziąć gorący prysznic, ubrać czyste ciuchy i zjeść pyszne śniadanie. Chciał iść do szkoły, gdzie spędziłby czas z Isaaciem i Heather. Ale jego ciało było niesamowicie ciężkie. Był zmęczony, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Próbował zasnąć. Podczas snu może udałoby mu się uciec zmęczeniu i wszystkim problemom. Ale nawet zasnąć nie potrafił!

Leżał na boku i wpatrywał się tępo w obraz jego matki, który wisiał naprzeciwko łóżka. Nie poruszył się ani razu. Nawet kiedy do jego pokoju wszedł Szeryf pytając dlaczego jeszcze nie wstał. Wymamrotał jedynie, że nie ma siły wstać. John widząc go w tym stanie otworzył szeroko oczy i zaczął wypytywać go co się dzieje. Wtedy Stiles zapragnął się zabić ponieważ znowu jego osoba krzywdziła i smuciła osobę Johna. Stiles powinien być dobrym synem. Chciał, aby mężczyzna był z niego dumny.

Ale jak miał to osiągnąć kiedy nie potrafił się nawet zmusić na wstanie z jebanego łóżka?!

Rozpłakał się i poprosił ojca o dzień wolnego. Potem zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na wyraz twarzy Johna.

  
***

  
Stiles nie wiedział kiedy i jak, ale nagle Derek znalazł się tuż obok niego, leżąc za nim i obejmując go w pasie. Cały tył nastolatka był przyciśnięty do przodu dorosłego wilkołaka. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Derek po prostu go trzymał, mocno i pewnie, kciukiem głaszcząc wierzch dłoni Stilesa.

Może wiedział co się dzieje w głowie nastolatka, Stiles nie miał pewności. Ale był wdzięczny za jego obecność. Jego dotyk pomagał. Bardzo. Chciał poprosić, aby zadzwonił po Petera i Isaaca, ale stwierdził, że nie może być tak samolubny. Wilkołaki miały swoje życie.

_**Kto by chciał spędzać z tobą czas?** _

  
***

  
\- Doktor Melton tu jest - powiedział cicho Szeryf wchodząc do pokoju syna.

Stiles otworzył oczy i popatrzył na ojca. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Zadzwoniłem do niej i powiedziałem co się stało. Zaproponowała wizytę domową. Więc przyjechała.

Nastolatek pokiwał powoli głową. Miał wrażenie, że zapomniał jak się porusza swoim ciałem.

\- Pójdę sobie - wymamrotał Derek i wstał z łóżka. Stiles zatęsknił za ciepłem jego ciała. - Ale będę niedaleko, obiecuję. Po prostu nie chcę podsłuchiwać.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział chrypiącym głosem nastolatek i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mimika jego twarzy wykonała dziwny grymas, który na pewno nie był uśmiechem. Derek jednak zdawał się rozumieć, bo wyszczerzył się i cmoknął go delikatnie w czoło. Potem wyszedł razem z Johnem, a do pokoju weszła doktor Melton.

Kobieta zamknęła za sobą po cichu drzwi i popatrzyła na Stilesa. Studiowała go wzrokiem przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu podeszła do biurka i przyciągnęła fotel do jego łóżka. Usiadła, założyła nogę na nogę, z torebki wyjęła notatnik i długopis.

\- Witaj, Stiles - powiedziała miękko. - Porozmawiasz ze mną o tym jak się czujesz?

Nie ufał swoim słowom, mógł palnąć coś głupiego i wpędzić Dereka oraz resztę w kłopoty. Zerknął więc w bok na szafkę nocną, na której leżał jego zeszyt, który zapełnił niemalże całkowicie w nocy. Doktor Melton podążyła jego wzrokiem i z lekkim uśmiechem podniosła zeszyt, otwierając go i studiując rysunki.

Stiles wiedział co kobieta widzi. Czarne, grube linie układające się w postaci bez twarzy. Samotne stworzenia rodem z piekła stojące pośrodku lasu. Małe dziecko skulone pod łóżkiem. Ciemne miejsca. Labirynty bez wyjścia.

\- Było ze mną lepiej - wyszeptał cicho po jakimś czasie. - Ale potem- wczoraj- złapało mnie to znienacka.

\- To normalne, Stiles. Cofnięcie się do stanu przed terapią. Wielu ludzi to dopada. Ale te momenty przemijają. Nie jesteś sam, Stiles. Już nie. Masz wsparcie. Ludzi, którzy cię kochają. Nie musisz walczyć z tym sam.

\- Ale ja nie chcę być dla nich ciężarem.

\- Nie jesteś dla nich ciężarem, Stiles. Gdyby nie chcieli przy ciebie być, na pewno nie byłoby ich tutaj. Wiesz o tym głęboko w sobie. Musisz w to po prostu uwierzyć. Ludzie troszczą się o ciebie.

Stiles zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Doktor Melton miała rację. Stiles nie był już sam. Miał swojego tatę, Dereka, Isaaca, Petera, Heather. Byli ludzie, którzy go kochali. Był wstanie się polepszyć. Mógł wstać z łóżka i pokazać im, że jest z nim lepiej, że walczy. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla nich. Mógł to zrobić.

Wystarczy tylko się podnieść. Jeden szybki ruch i nie leżałby dłużej na łóżku. Miał kontrolę nad swoim życiem i ciałem.

Mógł to zrobić.

I dlatego, że mógł, Stiles się podniósł.

  
***

  
\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz odwołać spotkania z Chrisem? - zapytał Derek po raz setny.

\- Tak, jestem pewny. Nie martw się. Już ze mną lepiej. Rozmowa z doktor Melton mi bardzo pomogła. Twoja obecność też mi pomaga - dodał nieśmiało i przybliżył się do wilkołaka, obejmując go w pasie i wciskając twarz w szyję. Wciąż czuł się nieco dziwnie, ale już nie tak jak wcześniej. Miał siłę na poruszanie się i odzywanie. Mógł trzeźwo myśleć.

Derek cmoknął w bok głowy.

\- Po prostu się martwię - mruknął. - Przestraszyłeś mnie rano.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie, nie przepraszam.

Stiles pokiwał głową i złożył szybko pocałunek na skórze szyi Dereka. Potem odsunął się z uśmiechem i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody. Kiedy wracał z nią do salonu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Stiles posłał spojrzenie Derekowi, który siedział na kanapie i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Za nimi stał Chris z nieco ponurą miną i Peter oraz Isaac. Obydwa wilkołaki uśmiechały się. Podeszli do niego i przytuliły, naznaczając go swoimi zapachami.

\- Wchodźcie do salonu, zawołam mojego tatę.

Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się już w salonie, Stiles powiedział:

\- Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy. Nie ma sensu przedłużać. Będę zapisywać i nagrywać nasze postanowienia względem sojuszu. Potem je wydrukuję i je wszyscy podpiszemy. Oryginał zostanie umieszczony w skrytce bankowej, natomiast obydwie strony będą posiadały kopie. Okej?

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu pokiwali głową.

\- Okej - mruknął i włączył funkcję nagrywania w telefonie. Potem złapał zeszyt i długopis, siadając wygodnie. - Kto chce zacząć mówić?

\- Niech zacznie Chris - powiedział Peter obserwując łowcę. - Gdzie jest twoja ukochana córka?

\- Allison stoi po stronie Scotta - burknął Chris. Na imię dawnego przyjaciela Stilesa Isaac wydał cichy warkot. - Nie będzie uczestniczyć w żadnym z naszych spotkań dopóki nie uda mi się jej przekonać. Jednocześnie też nie jest wpisana jako łowca w naszej rodzinie.

Stiles kiwnął głową i zapisał krótką informację o stanowisku Allison w całej tej sprawie.

\- Jakie są twoje warunki względem sojuszu z nami? - zapytał.

  
\- Chcę zawsze wiedzieć co się dzieje - oświadczył. - Jeżeli wyczujecie jakiegoś intruza czy będziecie mieć znajome stada odwiedzające Beacon Hills, muszę o tym wiedzieć. Ja będę was powiadamiał o łowcach.

\- Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł. Derek? - Stiles zwrócił się do alfy. Derek pokiwał głową., więc Stiles zapisał to w zeszycie.

\- Jeżeli macie zamiar tworzenia nowych bet, muszą mieć one przynajmniej osiemnaście lat. Muszą być dorosłe i świadome konsekwencji. Nie możecie przemieniać ludzi bez ich zgody.

Stiles nawet nie zapytał o zdanie Dereka, ponieważ wcześniej sami o tym postanowili.

\- Chcę dostać mapę, gdzie jest zaznaczony dokładny teren waszego stada - kontynuował Chris. - Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, Allison nie jest częścią tego spotkania, więc nie chcę abyście z nią teraz rozmawiali i spotykali. Musi sama zdecydować się czego naprawdę chce.

\- Ona, Scott i reszta ich grupki nie będą informowani o żadnych wynikach naszych spotkań - powiedział Derek. Stiles kontynuował pisanie w zeszycie - Nie chcę aby użyli czegokolwiek przeciwko nam. Musimy także zrobić coś ze Scottem, Jacksonem, Boydem i Ericą. 

Chris pokiwał głową zgadzając się z propozycją.

\- Chcemy kopię Bestiariusza - powiedział nagle Peter. - Kopie każdej ważnej książki z waszej kolekcji. Wiem, że jest ona spora.

\- Okej. Możecie także używać naszych zbiorów w każdej chwili.

\- Będziesz dostarczać te specjalne kule na wilkołaki - wtrącił Szeryf patrząc ostro na Chrisa. - Nie chcę ryzykować, że zacznę strzelać do wilkołaka i go nie pokonam.

\- Da się to załatwić.

Spędzili kolejną godzinę wymieniając się pomysłami. Przez całe to spotkanie wszyscy zachowywali się na szczęście cywilizowanie. W szczególności Peter, który siedział wyjątkowo cicho i spokojnie. Po godzinie Stiles miał spisane postanowienia ich sojuszu. Obiecał przepisać je i wydrukować, a potem dać wszystkim do podpisania jak najszybciej da radę. Chris następnie przystąpił do przeproszenia Petera i Dereka za to co zrobiła jego rodzina. Wilkołaki uścisnęły jego dłoń bez słowa odpowiedzi.

Na koniec John zaciągnął Chrisa na tył domu, aby z nim porozmawiać.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał ciekawy Stiles podczas gdy przytulał się do Isaaca.

\- Rozmawiają o Kate i Gerardzie - odpowiedział Derek. - O tym co ci się stało w ich piwnicy. Twój ojciec grozi Chrisowi. Chris przeprasza.

Stiles pokiwał głową i wrócił do przytulania się do Isaaca całą siłą. Beta mruknął zadowolony i wcisnął nos w jego włosy.

\- Chcesz, abyśmy zostali na noc? - zapytał Derek.

\- Nah, wiem, że ty i Peter macie piątki zarezerwowane na spędzanie czasem we dwójkę. Idźcie i miejcie dobry czas.

\- Jesteś p-

\- Derek, przysięgam, że jeżeli zapytasz się jeszcze raz czy jestem pewny to nakarmię cię środkiem przeczyszczającym.

Alfa wywrócił oczami, ale jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Peter przeczesał palcami włosy Stilesa i puścił mu oczko, a potem wyszedł cicho z domu. Derek nachylił się i pocałował Stilesa, ignorując niezadowolone wycie Isaaca.

Po Dereku i Peterze wrócił do siebie Chris. W domu został Stiles, Szeryf i Isaac. John był wykończony całym dniem pracy i jeszcze rozmową na temat wilkołaków. Stiles wiedział, że jego ojciec jeszcze nie oswoił się z tą myślą, dlatego jest całkiem spokojny jeżeli chodzi o to wszystko. W momencie, w którym uświadomi sobie, co się dzieje dookoła niego, Szeryf na pewno zeświruje i zakaże Stilesowi na widywanie się z Derekiem. Oczywiście Stiles będzie walczył o swojego chłopaka, ale nie będzie to przyjemne. Trzeba było tylko czekać.

Szeryf poszedł spać krótko po zniknięciu dwóch wilkołaków i łowcy. Następnego dnia zaczynał pracę o siódmej rano i pracował trzy zmiany pod rząd, pokrywając godziny zastępcy Espinozy, któremu urodziła się kilka dni temu córeczka.

Stiles i Isaac rozłożyli się na kanapie w salonie z zamiarem obejrzenia jakiegoś ciekawego filmu. Zdecydowali się na maraton Władcy Pierścienia, ale z racji tego, że płyty Stilesa posiadał aktualnie Scott, nastolatek musiał pojechać do całodobowej wypożyczalni.

\- Pojadę z tobą - zaproponował Isaac wstając z kanapy.

\- Nie trzeba, zajmie mi to góra pół godziny. Ty w tym czasie możesz przyrządzić nam jakieś przekąski - odpowiedział Stiles i wyszedł z domu.

Uświadomił sobie jednak szybko, że ta krótka podróż do wypożyczalni była złym pomysłem.

Jeep zepsuł się i stanął na poboczu drogi prowadzącej przez las.

Niedaleko od tego miejsca Stiles słyszał wycie i warczenie nieznanego mu wilkołaka.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Do diabła - syknął pod nosem Stiles. - Dlaczego, dlaczego wchodziłem do tego lasu? Boże, jaki ja głupi.

Chłopak zacisnąć mocniej palce na metalowym kiju baseballowym i oblizał nerwowo usta. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co go opętało, aby opuścić Jeepa i wejść wgłąb lasu w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Okej, jasne, był zaniepokojony i ciekawy ponieważ wycie tego wilkołaka brzmiało jakby istota ta była w okropnym bólu, ale do cholery, równie dobrze mogłaby to być pułapka! I co jest jeszcze lepsze? Że zostawił telefon w domu, więc nie miał jak zadzwonić po Dereka i resztę.

Głupi, głupi, głupi. Jego debilizm go kiedyś zabije, był tego przekonany.

Dojście do źródła dźwięku zajęło mu dobre piętnaście minut. Dookoła było ciemno, drogę oświetlał sobie małą latarką, którą trzymał w schowku Jeepa. Potknął się z dobre pięć razy, ale tylko raz faktycznie upadł na ziemię.

Pomiędzy drzewami siedziała skulona postać z głową przechyloną w dół, ale złote oczy dokładnie śledziły każdy jego ruch. Wycie przemieniło się w warczenie i okazjonalne pojękiwania bólu. Stiles oświecił postać wilkołaka latarką. Była to dziewczyna w beta formie, ubrana w brudne i poszarpane ciuchy. Jej prawa noga była uwięziona w metalowej pułapce. Stiles widział czarne ślady wokół miejsc, gdzie metal wbił się w ciało. Musieli to tutaj zostawił łowcy. Może jeszcze z czasów Gerarda przed wakacjami.

Wilkołaczyca kłapnęła zębami i zawarczała głośniej. Stiles powoli opuścił kij i przykucnął, wyciągając przed siebie wolną rękę i pokazując, że nie trzyma nic niebezpiecznego.

\- H-hej - powiedział ostrożnie. - Nie skrzywdzę cię. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Okej? Jestem tym dobrym, obiecuję.

Warczenie wciąż było głośne i wyraźne, ale dziewczyna - kobieta? - nie rzucała się już w jego kierunku z pazurami.

\- Okej. Okej, super. Podejdę do ciebie powoli i postaram się cię uwolnić z pułapki.

Stiles powoli, wciąż kucając, zaczął przemieszczać się w kierunku wilkołaczycy. Był przerażony, on to wiedział, ona pewnie też. Ale był także niewyobrażalnie głupi i nie mógł zostawić jej tutaj samej. Bóg wie ile już przesiedziała w tym lesie będąc uwięzioną.

\- Proszę postaraj się mnie nie podrapać. Jestem całkiem uroczy i dopiero co zacząłem umawiać się z najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. Chcę chociaż odrobinę dorastać mu do pięt jeżeli chodzi o wygląd - mruknął nerwowo i poświecił latarką na uwięzioną w pułapce nogę. To była jego rzecz. Jeżeli był przeraźliwie przerażony i zdenerwowany, gadał o wszystkim i o niczym jednocześnie. - Jest wilkołakiem, jak ty. Alfą tego terenu.

Delikatnie odsunął od rany to co zostało z dżinsów i przyjrzał się dokładnie uszkodzeniom.

\- Będzie bolało - ostrzegł. Wilkołaczyca fuknęła, co Stiles zrozumiał jako "no co ty nie powiesz, idioto". - Postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej jak się da, obiecuję.

Aby mieć lepszą koordynację ruchów, Stiles włożył sobie koniec latarki do ust, trzymając ją pomiędzy zębami i kierując strumień światła dokładnie tam gdzie potrzebował. Starał się ignorować fakt, że warczenie przemieniło się w ciche pojękiwanie i wycie głęboko z gardła.

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli zaczął kręcić małą korbą na dole pułapki. Zęby poluzowały się z ciała wilkołaczycy, która krzyknęła z bólu i uderzyła pięściami w ziemię. Stiles szybkim ruchem złapał metal i zaczął go rozpychać, skutecznie uwalniając nogę wyjącej z bólu dziewczyny. Jak tylko była ona wolna, skuliła się w ciasny kłębek, dłońmi zakrywając krwawiącą ranę.

Stiles wyjął z buzi latarkę i ręką wytarł nadmiar śliny z ust. Obserwował jak ciało wilkołaczycy drży co kilka sekund przez długi czas, aż w końcu dziewczyna obróciła się na plecy i wyprostowała się. Rana na jej nodze powoli się goiła z cichym sykiem skóry.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał Stiles, siadając na tyłku i oddychając głęboko.

\- Cora - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Uniosła się na łokciach i popatrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jej wilcza twarz zniknęła. Teraz Stiles widział, że była to nastolatka w jego wieku. Była ładna z intensywnymi brwiami i przypominała mu odrobinę Dereka.

\- Cóż, cześć, Cora. Ja mam na imię Stiles.

\- Stiles? Jakiego rodzaju to imię?

\- Takiego, które da się wymówić.

Cora uniosła brew ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie kontynuowała tego tematu. Stiles wstał z ziemi i otrzepał liście. Było późno, musiał wrócić do domu, bo Isaac pewnie się zamartwia. Ale co z Corą? Nie mógł jej tutaj zostawić. Była nieznanym wilkiem, który przekroczył granicę terenu Dereka. Nie powinno jej tutaj być. Chyba że miała jakiś interes do stada.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał świecąc na klatkę piersiową Cory, nie chcąc jej oślepiać.

\- Przyjechałam zobaczyć się z alfą. Chcę z nim porozmawiać o przyjęciu mnie do stada. Kiedyś żyłam w Beacon Hills, ale potem uciekłam. Chcę wrócić.

\- Gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Nie żyją.

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- Mogę zabrać cię do alfy. Ale najpierw zabiorę cię do domu, abyś się przebrała i wykąpała. Może być?

Cora burknęła coś pod nosem i wstała z ziemi, krzywiąc się nieco jak stanęła na wciąż gojącej się nodze. Stiles wziął to jako tak.

Ruszyli powoli i w ciszy do Jeepa Stilesa. Nastolatka po jakimś czasie napadła pewna myśl i zapytał:

\- Jakim cudem żaden wilkołak w Beacon Hills cię nie usłyszał? Mam na myśli... byłaś całkiem głośno. A oni przecież mają wyostrzone zmysły.

\- To przez to, że jestem osłabiona. Wilkołaki podczas wycia używają specjalnych poziomów dźwięku w zależności od sytuacji. Ale przez truciznę w organizmie nie byłam wstanie się dostosować. Wciąż zresztą nie mogę i mam stłumione zmysły. Jestem teraz niemalże tak samo słaba jak zwykły człowiek.

\- Och, okej. Zabrzmiało to jak obraza. Uznam, że to przez to, że masz w sobie jeszcze truciznę - prychnął Stiles i pokręcił głową. - Nie ma nic złego w byciu człowiekiem!

\- Skoro tak uważasz.

\- Niegrzecznie.

Cora w odpowiedzi prychnęła.

Po kilku minutach wynurzyli się z lasu. Jeep stał parę metrów w prawo. Kiedy Stiles poświecił w tamtym kierunku latarką, promień światła najechał na dwie stojące tam postacie. Kobieta o czerwonych oczach i mężczyzna w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Naprawdę? Wieczór, jest ciemno, a on nosił okulary przeciwsłoneczne? Chwila, powinien się bardziej skupić na kobiecie stojącej obok niego. Była ona alfą.

Cora warknęła cicho z głębi gardła. Stiles nagle przypomniał sobie o jej obecności i szybko stanął przed nią, wyciągając jedną rękę w bok i starając się ją jak najlepiej zasłonić. Dziewczyna wciąż była ranna, nie mógł pozwolić, aby stała się jej większa krzywda.

Mężczyzna w okularach zrobił krok do przodu i skinął głową.

\- Widzę, że znalazłeś to, co należy do nas - powiedział.

Stiles zmarszczył zdezorientowany brwi. O czym on mówił? O Corze?

\- Mam na imię Deucalion, chłopcze. Za tobą stoi dziewczyna, która nam uciekła. Odsuń się od niej i ją nam zwróć, a nie stanie ci się krzywda.

\- Przestań mówić o niej jak o jakiejś rzeczy - wyrzucił z siebie Stiles.

Deucalion uniósł brwi i wykrzywił usta.

\- Chłopcze, nie masz pojęcia z czym masz do czynienia. Ona nie jest człowiekiem. Jest z-

\- Jeżeli nazwiesz ją zwierzęciem, przysięgam, że wepchnę ci tą latarkę razem z garścią tojadu głęboko w dupę - ostrzegł Stiles.

Deucalion wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, a kobieta za nim zawarczała głośno, świecąc na nastolatka czerwonymi oczami. Jasne, tylko Stiles jest na tyle głupi aby grozić facetowi, który ma przy sobie alfę. W obronie dziewczyny, którą dopiero co poznał. Pieprzyć jego życie.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę - zamruczał Deucalion. - Mamy tutaj wyszczekanego człowieczka. Jak ci na imię, chłopcze?

\- Mam na imię "Nie twoja sprawa", kutasie.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się kręcąc powoli głową. W kolejnej sekundzie Stiles znalazł się na ziemi z palcami wokół gardła i Deucalionem nad nim. Nie zacisnął ich, po prostu trzymał je w tym miejscu, dając Stilesowi do zrozumienia, że jeden fałszywy ruch i już po nim.

Cora warknęła głośno i rzuciła się w kierunku Deucaliona. Mężczyzna uniósł wolną rękę, aby chlasnąć ją pazurami (oczywiście, że to wilkołak), ale Stiles zareagował od razu i złapał jego nadgarstek, przez co uderzenie nie dotarło do Cory, ale na jego własną pierś. Nastolatek jęknął z bólu kiedy pazury zatopiły się w nim. Kątem oka zobaczył jak kobieta-alfa znokautowała Corę na ziemię.

\- Jesteś naprawdę odważny albo bardzo głupi - warknął Deucalion, wycofując pazury z jego ciała i wstając z niego. Latarka leżała metr od nich niemalże nic nie oświetlając, Stiles ledwo co widział w tej ciemności. - Nie chcę cię zabijać, chłopcze.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - burknął Stiles krzywiąc się z bólu. - Z dobroci serca?

\- Nie. Pachniesz jak alfa, chłopcze. To oznacza, że jesteś w nim kontakcie. I to... bardzo bliskim - dodał nieco złośliwie. - Chcę abyś przekazał mu wiadomość. Przybyliśmy po niego i ten teren. Może poddać się dobrowolnie lub się przeciwstawić. Potem zabijemy każdego z was i waszych bliskich. Możesz zatrzymać dziewczynę. Może wam się na coś przyda. Dla nas jest tylko problemem.

Deucalion nadepnął stopą na jego pierś, sprawiając, że Stiles krzyknął z bólu. Wilkołak zaśmiał się i wycofał. Stiles leżał przez jakiś czas z dłońmi na piersi, uciskając rany i próbując oddychać normalnie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na atak paniki. Nope, nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro.

Po jakimś czasie kiedy pewne było to, że Deucalion i towarzysząca mu kobieta zniknęli, Stiles obrócił się na bok i złapał latarkę, a następnie powoli podszedł do Cory. Dziewczyna leżała nieprzytomna na plecach z rozrzuconymi na boki i gojącą się już raną na czole. Stiles delikatnie złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął, wołając jej imię.

Dziewczyna z sapnięciem podskoczyła do pozycji siedzącej, skutecznie uderzając go w ramię i posyłając na ziemię.

\- O Boże! Stiles! - wykrzyknęła Cora, nachylając się nad nim.

\- Okej, jestem okej. Tylko nieco krwawię.

\- "Tylko nieco krwawisz"?! Stiles! Musimy pojechać do szpitala.

\- Nie, nie musimy. To nic wielkiego, zajmę się tym w domu - nalegał. - Żadnego szpitala.

\- Ale, Stiles-

\- Cora, cicho.

Stiles podniósł się z ziemi, cudem nie jęcząc z bólu każdej sekundy. Cora obserwowała go szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zerknął w dół, świecąc latarką na swoją pierś. Cztery rany, niewystarczająco głębokie aby potrzebowały szwów, ale wystarczająco głębokie aby bolały jak cholera i obficie krwawiły.

Westchnął i ruszył w kierunku Jeepa, próbując ignorować ból. Pocieszał się myślą, że w domu będzie miał tabletki przeciwbólowe i Isaaca, który będzie mógl zabrać częściowo jego dyskomfort.

  
***

  
\- Stiles! - wykrzyknął Isaac wybiegając z domu jak tylko Jeep zajechał na podjazd.

Drzwi kierowcy zostały brutalnie otwarte, a Stiles został wyciągnięty ze środka. Isaac zaczął sprawdzać jego rany, wyjąc cichutko pod nosem. Był zdenerwowany i niezadowolony, a nawet i przestraszony, Stiles to widział.

\- Co się stało?

\- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez inne wilkołaki - odparł burknięciem Stiles.

\- Co? My?

Isaac podniósł wzrok i popatrzył prosto na Corę, która rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Chłopak warknął ostrzegawczo i zgarnął Stilesa bliżej siebie.

\- Nie, Isaac, spokojnie. Znalazłem ja w lesie, stanęła na jednej z pułapek zostawionych przez łowców. Pewnie jeszcze od Gerarda. Ma na imię Cora i chce się widzieć z naszym alfą - wytłumaczył Stiles. - Zadzwoń po niego. Pokażę Corze gdzie jest łazienka, aby się wykąpała i przemyję rany. Naprawdę, nie jest tak źle jak na to wygląda, nie martw się.

Isaac zaskomlał i potarł swoim policzkiem jego. Stiles odwzajemnił gest z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął kiedy poczuł jak jego ból powoli znika. Czarne żyły widniały na przedramionach Isaaca, który patrzył nerwowo na rany na jego piersi. - Gdzie tata? - zapytał Stiles, zauważając, że nie ma auta Szeryfa na podjeździe.

\- Został wezwany na stację. Coś ważnego. Powiedział, że wróci dopiero rano - odparł drugi chłopak, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon.

\- Chodź, Cora - zawołał przez ramię Stiles podczas gdy szedł w kierunku domu. - Pokażę ci co i jak.

Dziewczyna szybko dogoniła go i podążyła do środka. Wspięli się na górę do pokoju Stilesa. Cora rozglądała się ciekawie dookoła, od czasu do czasu podnosząc coś z ziemi lub biurka. Wyglądała jakby nad czymś bardzo intensywnie rozmyślała.

\- Trzyma - mruknął Stiles podając jej ciuchy na zmianę. Zwykłe spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę z długim rękawkiem. Cora przyjęła ubrania z cichym "dziękuję".

Stiles pokazał jej gdzie jest łazienka. Zanim zostawił ją tam samą, z szafki wyjął apteczkę. Kiedy usiadł w swoim pokoju na łóżku do pomieszczenia wszedł zmartwiony Isaac.

\- Już jadą - powiedział i usiadł obok Stilesa, który właśnie zdjął zakrwawioną koszulkę. - Mogę? - zapytał gestykulując pomiędzy jego piersią, a apteczką. Stiles pokiwał głową. - Połóż się.

W ciągu następnych paru minut Isaac zajął się ranami na piersi Stilesa. Był delikatny, uważając na dyskomfort człowieka. Kiedy Stiles krzywił się i jęczał z bólu, wilkołak szybko wysysał to uczucie.

Stiles był mu wielce wdzięczny. Przez długie lata musiał sam zajmować się sobą i innymi, nigdy nie mając kogoś kto zrobiłby to dla niego. Kiedy opatrywał się po torturach z rąk Gerarda i jego ludzi, Stiles nie płakał z bólu, ale z uczucia samotności i bezsilności. To było coś naprawdę okropnego.

Kiedy Isaac skończył nakładać na jego pierś bandaż prysznic w łazience został wyłączony. Krótko po tym do pokoju Stilesa weszła czysta Cora. Wyglądała młodziej niż wcześniej. Bez tego całego brudu oraz krwii, dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie bardzo delikatnej i wrażliwej. W szczególności w za dużych ciuchach Stilesa.

\- Dzięki z użyczenie prysznica - powiedziała nerwowo.

\- Nie wspominaj - odparł Stiles i machnął ręką. - Derek, nasz alfa, powinien być w każdej chwili.

Cora zamarła i otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Twój alfa ma na imię Derek? - zapytała. Stiles i Isaac wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia i kiwnęli powoli głowami. - Jak ma na nazwisko?

\- Derek Ha-

\- Stiles!

Do pokoju wpadł Derek z szeroko otwartymi, czerwonymi oczami. Był częściowo przemieniony, miał pazury zamiast paznokcji, a z ust wystawały ostre zęby. Tuż za nim był Peter, który wyglądał jakby był gotowy zabić. Ich spojrzenie wylądowały najpierw na Stilesie, ale potem popatrzyli na Corę i zamarli tak samo jak ta dziewczyna. Stiles nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- C-Cora?


	14. Chapter 14

\- Hej - powiedział Derek wchodząc do swojego mieszkania i widząc nastolatka siedzącego na kanapie. - Coś się stało?

Stiles uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Dereka. Mężczyzna złapał ją, posłusznie siadając obok swojego chłopaka i pozwalając mu się przytulić.

\- Czy musi się coś stać, abym przyszedł do ciebie?

Derek uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta. Potem zdjął buty, ułożył je obok kanapy i złapał za pilota. Ustawił serial, który ostatnio podpadł mu pod gust. Ułożył się wygodnie i przycisnął do siebie Stilesa, który wydał z siebie zadowolony dźwięk.

Od odnalezienia Cory i pojawienia się Deucaliona minął cały miesiąc. Nic się stało, nie było żadnego ataku ani gróźb. Jakby mężczyzna i jego pionki wyparowały. Derek i Peter nie mogli znaleźć nigdzie jego śladów. Stawiło to wszystkich na granicy.

Peter wiedział dokładnie kim jest Deucalion. Wytłumaczył wszystkim o Stadzie Alf - co, tak naprawdę, sprawiło, że Stiles parsknął śmiechem, bo serio, ale 'Stado Alf'? - o tym z czego słynęli, co robili wrogom.

Pomimo ciągłego zdenerwowania faktem, że mogą zostać zaatakowani, stado Dereka świętowało pojawienie się Cory. Derek kiedy usłyszał od siostry o tym jak Stiles ją znalazł i uwolnił, złapał swojego chłopaka i pocałował go długo, a potem przytulił i powtarzał ciągle "dziękuję". Odmówił puszczenia Stilesa - był zbyt przejęty tym, że nastolatek był ranny - ale chciał także być blisko Cory. Skończyło się w końcu na tym, że Derek obejmował jednym ramieniem Stilesa, a drugim Corę. Pozycja nie była najprzyjemniejsza, ale ani Stiles, ani Cora nie mieli serca odsunąć się od alfy.

Spędzili całą noc słuchając Cory o tym jak wracając ze spaceru zauważyła dom w płomieniach i uciekła przerażona, myśląc, że cała jej rodzina nie żyje. Nie pomyślała nawet o tym, że gdyby tak było, to to ona stałaby się alfą. Została przygarnięta przez samotną alfę, która mieszkała na drugim końcu Ameryki. Dopiero jakiś czas temu usłyszała plotki o odrodzeniu Hale'ów i postanowiła wrócić, ale potem została złapana przez Stado Alf. Udało jej się uciec od nich trzy dni przed tym jak znalazł ją Stiles.

W ciągu kolejnych dni Derek i Peter spędzali z Corą jak najwięcej czasu się dało. Cora rzucała im wściekłe, niezadowolone spojrzenia kiedy podążali za nią na każdym kroku, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę cieszyła się z ich bliskości.

Szeryf był wściekły kiedy usłyszał o tym co się stało Stilesowi. Zmusił syna, aby ten pojechał do szpitala i został sprawdzony przez lekarzy. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że to Melissa sprawdziła czy nic mu nie zagraża. Potem pochwaliła Isaaca za dobrze wykonaną pracę przy jego ranach. Wilkołak wydął dumnie pierś, wyraźnie zadowolony z pochwały.

\- Jak w szkole? - zapytał Derek po jakimś czasie oglądania serialu.

\- Harris jest mniejszym dupkiem, trener jeszcze większym dziwakiem. Isaac mówił ci, że oblał test z biologii?

Derek pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałem. Isaac nie chce byś był na niego zły.

\- Powinien mi sam o tym powiedzieć - powiedział niezadowolony alfa. - Jeżeli nie radzi sobie z materiałem, powinniśmy załatwić mu jakieś korepetycje czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Obiecałem mu, że mu pomogę w nauce. Heather też chciała pomóc, ale zakazałem im spotykać się na czas uczenia się. Boże, ta dwójka jest chyba gorsza niż Allison i Scott!

\- Ty przynajmniej nie musisz wdychać zapach tego co czują kiedy są wokół siebie! Przysięgam, że za każdym razem mam wrażenie, że się uduszę.

\- Aww, nie przesadzaj. Są szczęśliwi!

\- I napaleni dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę!

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. Derek popatrzył na niego z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Naprawdę? Myślisz, że to zabawne?

\- Może.

Derek zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się, naciskając swoim ciężarem ciała na Stilesa. Nastolatek zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, obejmując wilkołaka rękoma wokół szyi. Ułożyli się na kanapie, Derek na Stilesie, który rozłożył nogi i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Derek uśmiechnął się patrząc Stilesowi prosto w oczy i serce nastolatka przeskoczyło uderzenie.

Wilkołak uśmiechał się częściej niż kiedykolwiek, ale i tak za każdym razem kiedy Stiles to widział to czuł jakby miał zaraz eksplodować ze szczęścia. Kochał każdy rodzaj uśmiechu alfy. Delikatny, jakby był przeznaczony tylko dla Stilesa. Miły i przyjazny, który sprawiał, że Szeryf kiwał głową zadowolony i nie miał nic przeciwko kiedy Derek zabierał jego syna na randki późnym wieczorem. Uśmiechy pełne podziwu i zadowolenia kiedy Isaac zrobił coś co zasługiwało na pochwałę były niesamowite. Wykrzywienie warg w smutnym szczęściu kiedy Derek patrzył lub rozmawiał z Peterem, niebezpieczny i dość krzywy wyszczerz kiedy alfa postanowił pomęczyć w jakiś sposób swojego chłopaka... To były cudowne momenty, które Stiles przypominał sobie często, najczęściej w szkole kiedy Jackson i Erica mówili okropne rzeczy i popychali go na ściany. Isaac i Heather starali się go ochronić, ale nie zawsze byli przy Stilesie.

\- Zostajesz dzisiaj na noc? - zapytał Derek wyrywając nastolatka z zamyślenia.

\- Tak. U mnie w domu jest tata i Melissa, nie chcę im przerywać. No i nie chce zobaczyć czegoś czego będę potem żałował.

\- To dobrze, bo Isaac jest na randce z Heather i nie wróci jeszcze przez dobre parę godzin, a Cora i Peter mają wrócić dopiero jutro rano - powiedział niskim głosem Derek. Uśmiechał się delikatnie i sugestywnie, sprawiając, że żołądek Stilesa ścisnął się, a palce u stóp zawinęły.

\- Tak? Więc jesteśmy sami?

\- Tak.

Derek nachylił się i pocałował go. Delikatnie i powoli, tylko dotykające się usta. Niemalże od razu jednak Derek stracił cierpliwość i pogłębił pocałunek, liżąc dolną wargę Stilesa. Nastolatek uchylił posłusznie usta i wysunął swój język na spotkanie mężczyzny. Derek mruknął zadowolony i przesunął dłońmi po bokach Stilesa.

Stiles i Derek całowali się... dużo. Większość czasu spędzali samotnie na całowaniu. Robili różne rzeczy, ale zawsze znajdowali sposób na całowanie. Kiedy wspólnie gotowali karmili siebie nawzajem i cmokali się w usta, czytając książki tulili się i co chwile wymieniali krótkie i słodkie pocałunku. Przyciśnięcie warg to warg, w policzek, czoło, czubek nosa, bok głowy i szyi. Zawsze znajdowali pretekst i sposób na to, aby mieć usta na sobie nawzajem. Nie robili nic poza tym. Okej, parę razy kiedy zrobili się twardzi ocierali się o siebie nawzajem, ale nigdy nie dochodzili. Oni- oni tego potrzebowali, naprawdę.

\- Pachniesz odrobinę jak Scott – powiedział nagle Derek odsuwając się od Stilesa na długość ramion i marszcząc brwi.

\- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z nim – westchnął chłopak i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Dlaczego? Czego chciał?

\- Powiedzieć mi, że zerwał z Allison. Na dobre tym razem. Ponoć.

\- Wierzysz mu?

\- Nie za bardzo. Ale sprawiał wrażenie dość poważnego i pewnego siebie. Myślę, że naprawdę chce mi pokazać jak bardzo mu przykro jest, że był dla mnie okropnym przyjacielem przez długi czas. No i wciąż chyba obawia się, ze zrobię coś głupiego.

Derek pokiwał delikatne głową i popatrzył w dół, gdzie obejmował palcami nadgarstek nastolatka. Kciukiem zaczął głaskać znajdującą się tam bliznę.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru – powiedział cicho Stiles śledząc wzrokiem kciuk Dereka.

\- Wiem, ale i tak…

Stiles podniósł głowę i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Jest ze mną lepiej, o wiele. Doktor Melton zamierza zmniejszyć ilość naszych spotkań, więc jest progres, zdecydowanie.

Derek uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Pocałował Stilesa w policzek i przesunął czubkiem nosa po linii jego szczęki. Nastolatek odwzajemnił ten gest, a potem złapał między zęby ucho Dereka i ugryzł. Mocno. Wilkołak pisnął – dosłownie pisnął – i odskoczył od śmiejącego się Stilesa.

\- Naprawdę? - burknął alfa i złapał ucho, pocierając je palcami. Popatrzył na Stilesa jakby chciał go zabić, ale wrażenie to trwało zaledwie parę sekund zanim Derek przewrócił oczami i pstryknął nastolatka w czubek nosa.

\- Hej! - krzyknął oburzony chłopak i zasłonił nos i usta dłońmi. - Dorośle, Hale, bardzo dorośle!

Wilkołak parsknął śmiechem i wstał z kanapy. Kiedy on szedł do kuchni, Stiles w tym samym czasie podniósł się na nogi i podszedł do wielkiego i masywnego stołu przy rzędzie okien. Położył dłonie na zimnym drewnie i przymrużył oczy wpatrując się na rozrzucone po nim zdjęcia i papiery. Cały czas starali się odgadnąć czego Stado Alf tak naprawdę chciało. Zastanawiali się czy chodziło im o jakąś zemstę, zabranie terenów i honoru Hale, czy może po prostu im się nudziło. Póki co nie mieli pojęcia gdzie jest to stado. Prześledzili ich drogę, którą przeszli w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat, począwszy od dnia utraty wzroku przez Deucaliona, kończąc na dniu, w którym zranił Stilesa. Rany na nastolatku zagoiły się idealnie, zostały zaledwie różowe i nieco wypukłe blizny, które bladły z każdym kolejnym dniem.

Stiles ułożył obok siebie zdjęcia członków Stada Alf. Były one zrobione z ukrycia, pod kątem, tak aby ich oczy nie zniszczyły efektu. Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden. Z tego co do tej udało im się dowiedzieć Deucalion był głównym alfą alf… Jakkolwiek to brzmi… Zwerbowana przez niego reszta dołączyła do niego po tym jak zabiła wszystkich członków swoich stad. Obawiali się, że to właśnie o to chodziło Deucalionowi, ale mieli nadzieję, że jednak nie.

Stado to pozostawiło za sobą drogę usłaną wieloma martwymi ofiarami. Często kompletnie niewinnymi.

Musieli ich jakoś powstrzymać, nie mogli pozwolić im na zranienie kogokolwiek w Beacon Hills. Nawet takiego dupka jak Jackson.

Derek wrócił do pomieszczenia i podszedł do Stilesa, objął go w pasie i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Stiles opadł do tyłu zatapiając się w uścisku wilkołaka i odchylił głowę na bok. Derek mruknął zadowolony i zaczął sunąć ustami i nosem po odsłoniętej skórze.

\- Przestań o tym myśleć na dzisiaj – powiedział mężczyzna. - Możesz wrócić do zamartwiania się jutro, dzisiaj masz się zrelaksować.

Stiles prychnął i odwrócił się tak aby stać twarzą w twarz z Derekiem.

\- A ty się niby nie martwisz?

\- Martwię, ale ja jestem alfą, nie ty.

\- Wiem to.

\- Więc powinieneś też wiedzieć, że nie musisz zajmować się tą sprawą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Ja ta, ale ty nie.

\- Gadasz głupoty.

\- Stiles-

\- Zamknij się, Derek. Jestem członkiem tego stada, jestem twoim cholernym chłopakiem, naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam zamiaru się martwić o to czy zostaniemy zaatakowani w następnej sekundzie?

\- Wiem, wiem – westchnął ciężko alfa i oparł swoje czoło o Stilesa. - Przepraszam.

Chłopak cmoknął go w usta i pogłaskał dłońmi po szyi.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać – zapewnił nastolatek. - Obejrzyjmy Batmana.

\- Okej.

 

Kiedy Stiles obudził się następnego dnia z samego rana chłopak zamiast wstać wtulił się w dalej śpiącego Dereka. Słyszał jak na dole gra cicho telewizor i ktoś krząta się po kuchni. Nie chciał wychodził z ciepłego łóżka, które dzielił ze swoim chłopakiem. Było mu zbyt przytulnie i dobrze. Musiał jednak szykować się na spotkanie z doktor Melton.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut – mruknął sam do siebie i wcisnął swoją twarz w szyję Dereka.

Derek warknął cicho pod nosem, ale nie odsunął od siebie Stilesa. Wręcz przeciwnie; objął go jeszcze mocniej i przyciągnął do siebie, niemalże miażdżąc go. Okej, Stiles teraz miał lekkie problemy z oddychaniem, ale zignorował to, totalnie zadowolony z bliskości Dereka. Po co komu tlen w płucach jak można mieć gorącego chłopaka, który sprawia, że niemalże wtapiasz się w jego ciało swoim?

Nastolatek zaczął powoli zasypiać. Dryfował pomiędzy snem, a przebudzeniem, nie mając pojęcia jak długo czasu mija. Jednak w końcu zdecydował, że pora na wstanie, więc wywinął się z uścisku wilkołaka i wstał szybko z łóżka, aby nie mieć czasu na zmianę zdania. Twarz Dereka wykrzywiła się w niezadowoleniu i mężczyzna sięgnął przed siebie rękoma w poszukiwaniu Stilesa. Kiedy nie znalazł obok siebie ciepłego ciała alfa warknął, odwrócił się na brzuch i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, na której spał nastolatek.

\- Cholera, to urocze – szepnął Stiles z czerwonymi policzkami.

Wciąż stojąc przy łóżku sięgnął po telefon leżący na szafce i szybko pstryknął kilka zdjęć. Jedno przedstawiało całe łóżko, na którym leżał Derek, drugie było zrobione od pasa gdzie zjechała kołdra i odkryła nagie plecy i tatuaż wilkołaka, trzecie miało zbliżenie na w połowie schowaną w poduszce twarz. Odsłonięty policzek wilkołaka miał odciśnięte ślady od poduszki, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie możliwe strony.

Stiles odłożył telefon na szafkę koło łóżka i po cichu wyślizgnął się z pokoju. Na boso zszedł po kręconych schodach do salonu, gdzie na kanapie leżał drzemiący Isaac z telewizorem ustawionym na bajkę Disneya. W przestronnej kuchni przy wysepce siedziała Cora. Przeglądała coś na telefonie i jadła pizzę, która została z wczoraj.

\- Hej – mruknął Stiles.

Cora kiwnęła w odpowiedzi głową, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. Niegrzecznie.

Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej karton soku. Nalał sobie pełną szklankę aż po brzegi, cudem nie wylewając napoju na blat. Ostrożnie upił tyle aby nie było zagrożenia ubrudzenia czyściutkiej kuchni i poczłapał do wysepki, przy której siedziała Cora.

\- Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - zapytał i usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

\- Isaac i Heather zabierają na zakupy.

\- Czyli Heather zabiera cię na zakupy, a Isaac robi za niewolnika, nosząc wasze pakunki?

\- Yep.

Stiles prychnął i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Upił łyk soku i sięgnął ręką aby ukraść dziewczynie kawałek pizzy, ale Cora trzasnęła go mocno w rękę dłonią i warknęła ostrzegawczo pod nosem.

\- Niegrzecznie – mruknął Stiles, ale wycofał dłoń, przyciskając ją do piersi.

Cora w odpowiedzi popatrzyła na niego i wystawiła język.

\- O mój Boże, co jest z wami Hale'ami? - zapytał cierpiętniczo nastolatek wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Bardzo dorośle, Cora, bardzo.

\- Ugryź mnie.

\- Nie dziękuję, mam do tego twojego brata.

\- Naprawdę nie musiałam o tym wiedzieć.

Stiles puścił jej oczko i wypił do końca sok. Po umyciu szklanki Stiles poszedł na górę do sypialni Dereka. Wilkołak siedział na brzegu łóżka z głową opartą o dłonie i wyraźnie starał się obudził. Podniósł sennie wzrok na chłopaka kiedy ten zamknął za sobą drzwi i mruknął pod nosem.

\- Cześć, wielkoludzie. Jak tam? Żywy jesteś?

Derek znowu coś mruknął i przetarł dłońmi twarz. Stiles zaśmiał się i zdjął szarą koszulkę i flanelowe spodnie, przebierając się w ciemne dżinsy i czerwoną bluzę. Ubrany nachylił się nad Derekiem i cmoknął go w usta, pocierając jednocześnie dłonią jego policzek.

\- Muszę iść. Mam spotkanie z doktor Melton.

\- Wrócisz?

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Mam potem rodzinny obiad z tatą, Melissą i Scottem – powiedział. - Powinieneś przyjść – zasugerował.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał już nieco lepiej obudzony Derek. Wciąż siedząc na łóżku objął Stilesa w pasie i wcisnął twarz w jego brzuch.

\- Tak. Melissa sama zaproponowała, abym cię przyprowadził. Co ty na to, wielkoludzie?

Derek pokiwał i cmoknął głośno Stilesa w brzuch. Nastolatek zaśmiał się i przeczesał palcami włosy wilkołaka.

\- O której mam się zjawić?

\- Około szesnastej.

\- Przynieść coś?

\- Tylko swoją świetlistą osobowość.

\- Ugryzę cię.

\- Brzmisz jak Cora. Albo raczej Cora brzmi jak ciebie skoro ty jesteś starszy.

\- Cora groziła ci, że cię ugryzie?

\- Yep. Dosłownie przed chwilą.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył w kierunku drzwi. Stiles pstryknął go w ucho.

\- Żartowała, nie przejmuj się. Idę. Pamiętaj o obiedzie.

\- Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na wieczorne bieganie? - zapytał Derek wstając z łóżka i podążając za Stilesem.

\- Tak. Może zostaniesz u nas po obiedzie aż się zrobi później i po prostu od razu pójdziemy biegać?

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Stiles zszedł po schodach i przeszedł przez salon. Po drodze przeczesał palcami włosy Isaaca, który uśmiechnął się przez sen i poruszył nogą jak szczeniaczek śniący o bieganiu. Przy drzwiach Derek złapał Stilesa za biodra i przycisnął do ściany, całując miękko i z uczuciem.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale błagam nie obściskujcie się w miejscu, w którym wszyscy was widzimy i czujemy! - zawołała Cora z kuchni.

\- Ugryź mnie! - krzyknął ze śmiechem Stiles w odpowiedzi.

\- Od tego masz mojego brata!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Więc, Stiles. Co myślisz o tym abyśmy ograniczyli nasze spotkania? - zapytała doktor Melton pod koniec ich sesji.

\- Myślę, że… to oznacza, że myślisz, że się polepszyłem i nie potrzebuję tych spotkań tak często jak dotychczas.

\- A czy _ty_  myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

Stiles uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak. Czuję się… o wiele lepiej. Derek i mój tata dużo mi pomagają. Reszta też. Nie reaguję już tak jak kiedyś na zaczepki Jacksona i Erici. Daję sobie radę z Harrisem. Nie chcę umierać.

Doktor Melton pokiwała głową z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie był on złośliwy ani nic w tym stylu.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ mam dla kogo żyć – odpowiedział bez chwili zawahania Stiles. - Nie chcę zostawiać mojego ojca samego ponieważ wiem, że mnie kocha i nie chce mnie stracić. To samo z Derekiem. Nie chcę ich zostawiać. Chcę z nimi żyć. _Dla nich._ Dla siebie samego też, ale w moim życiu chce mieć ich przy sobie. Kocham mojego tatę, Mellisę, Dereka, Isaaca, Heather, Corę, nawet Zbzikowanego Petera!

\- Ciekawy przydomek – zaśmiała się kobieta.

\- Totalnie odpowiedni – zapewnił z uśmiechem Stiles.

\- Okej. A więc… to by było na tyle. Nie zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu, ale dopiero za trzy, o tej samej godzinie. Od tej pory będziemy się spotykać właśnie co trzy tygodnie, chyba że będą jakieś wypadki--

\- Nie będzie.

\- To dobrze, Stiles.

Kobieta wstała z fotela i Stiles podążył za jej przykładem. Doktor Melton przybliżyła się do niego i zawinęła ramiona wokół niego, przyciskając. Robili coś takiego czasem po jakiejś ważnej sesji. Stiles to lubił. Okej, on lubił _każde_  przytulanie, ale to tylko szczegóły.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, Stiles – powiedziała kobieta odsuwając się od niego na długość ramion.

\- Dziękuję.

Doktor Melton puściła mu oczko i potem odprowadziła do drzwi. Pożegnali się i Stiles wyszedł z budynku z uśmiechem na ustach.

Z uśmiechem także wrócił do domu. W ręku trzymał siatkę z zakupami, głównie owocami i zdrowymi przekąskami dla swojego ojca na wieczór, który spędzi z Melissą. Melissa oczywiście martwiła się i troszczyła o Johna, ale czasem kobieta ta miała zbyt miękkie serce i rozpuszczała Szeryfa słodkimi dogodnościami, które szkodziły jego zdrowiu. Ale Stiles był pewny, ze jeszcze krótka chwila i Melissa zacznie opiekować się Johnem dokładnie tak jak Stiles, zabraniając mu czerwonego mięsa, niezdrowego jedzenia i wszelkich gazowanych napojów.

Szeryf będzie prze szczęśliwy, na pewno.

W domu Stilinskich była już Melissa, która aktualnie robiła swoją słynną lazanie. Stiles uśmiechnął się na jej widok i cmoknął ją w policzek, kładąc na blat obok zakupy.

\- Jak wizyta u doktor Melton?

\- Dobrze. Widzimy się teraz co trzy tygodnie.

\- To świetnie, kochanie! - ucieszyła się Melissa i sięgnęła ramieniem i zgarnęła go do mocnego uścisku. - Powiedziałeś już swojemu tacie albo Derekowi?

\- Nie, jesteś pierwsza.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wcisnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, wracając do przygotowywania posiłku.

\- Derek przychodzi na obiad?

\- Tak.

\- Okej. Mam nadzieję, że starczy jedzenia. Nie wiem jak z Derekiem, ale Scott je jak za dwoje!

\- Damy radę, Melissa. W razie czego nakarmię Dereka makaronem z serem, nie będzie narzekał – zapewnił Stiles.

Zapadli w cisze, Stiles robiąc swoje, a Melissa swoje. Kobieta po kilku minutach ponownie się odezwała. Tym razem jednak brzmiała niepewnie i nieco nerwowo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nic przeciwko wspólnemu obiadowi?

Stiles popatrzył na nią i uniósł brwi, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym coś przeciwko?

\- Scott.

\- Melissa – westchnął Stiles i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Mówiłem ci już, że jestem wstanie przebywać ze Scottem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jestem cywilizowany i potrafię zachowywać się jak człowiek. Scott i ja już się ze sobą nie przyjaźnimy, ale nie znaczy to, że zacznę jeździć po nim na każdym kroku. Zresztą, będzie Derek, więc w razie czego jeżeli poczuję się gorzej, zabiorę go do siebie do pokoju i tam spędzimy resztę dnia.

\- Drzwi mają zostać otwarte! - powiedziała poważnie Melissa i wskazała na niego palcem.

Stiles zaśmiał się i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Potem przybliżył się do kobiety i przytulił ją mocno.

\- Naprawdę, Mel, nie przejmuj się. Wszystko będzie okej.

\- Mam nadzieję – westchnęła i odsunęła się nieco, a potem cmoknęła w policzek. - Idź posprzątaj u siebie w pokoju. Byłam tam dzisiaj i o mało co zawału nie dostałam.

Stiles pokiwał głową i także cmoknął ją w policzek. Pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju i posłusznie zaczął sprzątać, zaczynając od pozbierania ciuchów walających się po podłodze.

Melissa była jak druga mama dla Stilesa. Kobieta zajmowała się nim w trakcie choroby Claudii, a także i po jej śmierci kiedy John spędzał większość czasu ze szklanką Jacka w dłoni. To ona często uspokajała Stilesa po atakach paniki, to ona sprawdzała jego postępy w szkole. Stiles kochał ją jak własną matkę. Czasem nawet przyłapywał się na chwilach kiedy miał już na języku nazwanie jej mamą. Chłopak wiedział, że Melissa troszczyła się o niego i w pewien sposób kochała, ale nie był pewien jak by się czuła gdyby nagle ją tak nazwał, więc nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Pochował czyste ciuchy do szafy, brudne wrzucił do kosza na pranie. Pozbierał z podłogi książki i poukładał je na swoje miejsce na biurku i regale obok niego. Zeszyty i bloki z rysunkami wsunął do jeden z szuflad szafki stojącej przy łóżku. W tym samym miejscu schował słuchawki, ładowarkę do telefonu i szkolną lekturę, którą powinien przeczytać, ale nie miał na to chęci. Pościelił łóżko, otworzył okno aby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza i słońca. Oparł się tyłkiem o parapet y wyjął z kieszeni telefon, aby sprawdzić godzinę. Była za siedemnaście szesnasta, więc Derek powinien być w każdej chwili. Szeryf i Scott byli już na dole; Stiles słyszał ich jak weszli wspólnie do domu i skierowali się do kuchni gdzie była Melissa.

Stiles siedział tak przy oknie grając w Candy Crush kiedy dosłownie znikąd czyjaś dłoń zasłoniła jego buzię, druga ręka owinęła się wokół jego talii. Stiles wydał z siebie naprawdę niemęski dźwięk i z szoku opuścił telefon kiedy został pociągnięty nieco do tyłu.

Stiles już miał wgryźć się w dłoń zasłaniającą jego buzię, kiedy znajomy śmiech zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Niespodzianka? - zaśmiał się Derek.

\- Ty dupku! - syknął Stiles wyrywając się i odwracając w jego stronę. - Zabiję cię!

Derek uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zgrabnie wsunął się do pokoju przez okno.

\- Prawie zawału dostałem!

\- Przesadzasz.

Wilkołak złapał Stilesa za machające ręce i obrócił go, krzyżując jego ramiona przed nim. Stiles opierał się plecami o przód Dereka i starał się wyrwać swoje skrzyżowane przed sobą ręce, ale mężczyzna trzymał go mocno i pewnie. Hale przycisnął mokry pocałunek do policzka chłopaka, śmiejąc się kiedy ten zawarczał pod nosem i próbował uderzyć go z główki.

\- No już, nie bądź zły – powiedział. - Chciałem cię zaskoczyć jak za starych czasów. Już dawno cię tak nie odwiedzałem.

\- Nie lubię cię – fuknął Stiles w odpowiedzi. Przestał się wyrywać i oparł cały ciężar ciała o Dereka.

\- Kłamca – szepnął Derek prosto do ucha chłopaka.

Stiles wywrócił oczami, ale na jego ustach wykwitł lekki uśmiech. Derek puścił go, więc Stiles był wstanie się odwrócić i cmoknąć go w usta.

\- Chodź, jedzenie już pewnie gotowe – mruknął.

W drodze na dół złapali się za dłonie i spletli palce. Szeryf, Melissa i Scott układali naczynia i jedzenie na stole w kuchni. Melissa uśmiechnęła się na widok Dereka, a Szeryf zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami:

\- Czy ty wszedłeś przez okno?

\- Yep.

Szeryf westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Przechodząc koło Dereka mężczyzna klapnął go w ramię. Kiedy Stiles zerknął na Scotta, chłopak zobaczył, że nastoletni wilkołak ma oczy szeroko otwarte i szczękę praktycznie na ziemi. Uświadomił sobie, że Scott prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Stiles był w związku z Derekiem.

Niezręcznie.

\- Siadajcie – powiedziała Melissa. - Jedzenie zaraz zrobi się zimne!

Stiles ścisnął dłoń Dereka po raz ostatni i puścił ją, siadając naprzeciwko Melissy. Derek usiadł po jego prawej, naprzeciwko Scotta. Szeryf usiadł z boku pomiędzy synem, a mamą Scotta. Zaczęli sobie nakładać jedzenie. W tym samym czasie Stiles powiedział ojcu i Derekowi o zmniejszeniu ilości spotkań z doktor Melton. John uśmiechnął się szeroko na tą wiadomość i ścisnął ramię syna, mówiąc mu jaki jest z niego dumny. Alfa też się uśmiechnął, ale było to bardziej prywatne i intymne wykrzywienie warg.

Z całej piątki to Scott był najcichszy. Derek rozmawiał z Szeryfem i Melissą na poważne dorosłe tematy, podczas gdy Stiles dorzucał jakieś komentarze i swoje opinie. Scott siedział z opadniętymi ramionami i ruszał widelcem jedzenie na talerzu, nie patrząc na nikogo. Parę razy Stiles przyłapał go na tym jak otwierał buzię i odrobinę unosił głowę aby się odezwać, ale chłopak nigdy tego nie zrobił. Było niezręcznie i nieprzyjemnie.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku Melissa wysłała Scotta i Stilesa do kuchni aby pozmywali naczynia. Ona, John i Derek wyszli tylnymi drzwiami do ogrodu. Niegdyś dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele stanęli ramię w ramię przy zlewie i zabrali się do roboty. Bezsłownie ustalili, że to Scott będzie mył naczynia, a Stiles będzie je suszył.

\- Więc – zaczął niby to od niechcenia Scott po kilku minutach. - Ty i Derek.

Stiles kiwnął głową.

\- Ja i Derek.

\- Jak-jak długo już ze sobą jesteście?

\- Ponad miesiąca. Parę dni po tym jak wróciłem z Eichen House.

Scott pokiwał powoli głową wsuwając dolną wargę pomiędzy zęby.

\- On… traktuje cię dobrze, prawda? Skoro twój ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko…

\- Tak. Derek jest dla mnie dobry. Jesteśmy... szczęśliwi.

Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Stiles mógł niemalże widzieć jak Scott myśli nad tym co chce powiedzieć następnie. Już miał sam się odezwać kiedy Scott w końcu otworzył buzię.

\- Słuchaj, Stiles. Ja- ja chcę cię przeprosić. Znowu. Wiem, że nawaliłem jak nigdy. Wiem, że byłem okropnym przyjacielem. Widzę to teraz kiedy nie mam przy sobie Allison. Przepraszam, naprawdę - powiedział nieco łamiącym się głosem. Odłożył talerz do zlewu i odwrócił się do Stilesa, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi, smutnymi oczami. - Powiedz mi co mam zrobić abyś mi wybaczył. Zrobię wszystko, dam ci wszystko, błagam. Nie-nie chcę cię stracić.

Stiles westchnął i odłożył na bok ścierkę. Popatrzył poważnie na Scotta i powiedział:

\- Scott. Ty już dawno temu mnie straciłeś. W momencie, w którym ja uświadomiłem sobie, że straciłem ciebie. Wciąż- wciąż jestem na ciebie zły, okej? Wybaczyłem ci już, bo wiem, że jesteś po prostu zbyt... ślepy i zadufany w sobie aby widzieć co twoje zachowanie robi innym. Wybaczyłem ci, ale my już nigdy nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Nie takimi jak kiedyś. Zwykli znajomi, którzy raz na jakiś czas spędzają ze sobą czas na wspólnych spotkaniach? Jasne. Może i nawet kiedy przyrodni bracia, którzy będą mieszkać pod jednym dachem aż jeden z nich się wyprowadzi. Ale nigdy przyjaciele. Najlepsi do tego. Nigdy.

\- Stiles, proszę-

\- Nie, Scott. Przepraszam, ale taka prawda. Nie jestem- nie jestem emocjonalnie stabilny, nigdy prawdopodobnie nie będę. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na posiadanie kogoś bliskiego takiego jak ty, który teraz się stara, ale za jakiś czas mnie zrani i sprawi, że wrócę do stanu sprzed trzech-czterech miesięcy i zostawię za sobą mojego tatę i Dereka. Moje stado.

Nastoletni wilkołak był na granicy łez. Jego usta otwierały się i zamykały jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wychodził z jego gardła. Przez ułamek sekundy Stiles pragnął złapać go za ramiona i mocno przytulić, ale ta chęć szybko zniknęła.

\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił w końcu Scott.

\- Wiem – odparł miękko Stiles.

Wrócili do zmywania i szybko dokończyli. Żaden z nich się więcej nie odezwał.

 

  
Stiles leżał na swoim łóżku z twarzą schowaną w poduszce półgodziny po rozmowie ze Scottem kiedy Derek zapukał cicho do drzwi i wszedł do środka.

\- Hej – odezwał się delikatnie. - Wszystko okej?

\- Nie wiem – opowiedział szczerze Stiles. Z westchnieniem przewrócił się na bok i wbił wzrok w zaniepokojoną twarz Dereka. Wilkołak kucał przy łóżku nastolatka, patrząc na niego intensywnie. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Derek pokiwał powoli głową i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Przeczesał palcami włosy nastolatka, który w odpowiedzi mruknął zadowolony i przymknął powieki.

\- Chcesz żebym sobie poszedł? Czy dalej chcesz iść pobiegać?

\- Nie, nie idź. Daj mi chwilę i zaraz pójdziemy. Bieganie mi pomożesz.

\- Okej.

Derek nachylił się i cmoknął go w usta.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Wilkołak usiadł na łóżku i złapał dłoń swojego chłopaka, splatając ich palce razem. Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i policzył trzy razy do stu zanim otworzył oczy i jednym, szybkim ruchem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Derek o dziwo nie spodziewał się tego ruchu i podskoczył nieco w miejscu, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Stilesa. Chłopak zaśmiał się i potarł swoim policzkiem jego w cichym geście przeprosin.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął ciuchy na zmianę dla siebie i Dereka. Wilkołak jak czas temu zostawił u niego rzeczy i nigdy ich nie zabrał.

Przebierając się, Stiles nie fatygował się pójściem do łazienki czy jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia. Nie wstydził się swojego ciała jak kiedyś. Teraz widział i wierzył, że faktycznie ma całkiem ładnie wyrobiony brzuch, ramiona, nogi. Był dumny ze swojego tyłka. Daleko mu było do Dereka, ale to nie miało znaczenia, już nie.

Rozebrał się do bielizny w tym samym czasie co Derek. Normalnie Stiles spędziłby chwilę na podziwianie swojego chłopaka, ale nie tym momencie. Nie był w nastroju. Ale prawdopodobnie zacznie wpatrywać się w Dereka po bieganiu po tym jak uda mu się pozbyć złego samopoczucia.

Ubrali się w krótkie spodenki i luźne koszulki. Zeszli po schodach na dół i w holu założyli buty do biegania. Stiles wiązał właśnie sznurówkę kiedy z salonu zawołał ich Szeryf.

\- Idziecie biegać? - zapytał John. On i Melissa siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem blisko siebie i ze splecionymi rękoma. Scott okupował bujany fotel po ich prawej stronie. Wciąż wyglądał jakby ktoś skopał jeszcze szczeniaczka.

\- Nie, tato, idziemy na imprezę, której tematem przewodnim jest bieganie – odpowiedział poważnie Stiles.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem skąd ty wziąłeś to wyszczekanie. Twoja matka trochę taka była, ale ty to całkowicie nowy poziom.

\- Staram się.

Szeryf parsknął i pokręcił głową.

\- Zostajesz znowu na noc u Dereka?

Stiles wymienił spojrzenie z Derekiem i wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

\- Mogę?

Szeryf skrzywił się nieco i otworzył usta, aby już zapewne powiedzieć, że nie, Stiles nie może i nastolatek poczuł zawiedzenie. Melissa jednak szybko sięgnęła ręką i przycisnęła dłoń do buzi Johna, zapobiegając jego wypowiedzeniu się.

\- Tak, możesz, Stiles, kochanie. Ja i Scott zostaniemy tutaj. Ale wróć jutro przed piętnastą i poucz się trochę do szkoły.

\- Okej – odparł Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją szybko w policzek. Potem odwrócił się i zaczął jak najszybciej iść w kierunku drzwi, aby nie dać ojcu czasu na podważenie decyzji Melissy.

\- Użyjcie zabezpieczenia! - krzyknął za nimi John.

\- O mój Boże – wymamrotał sam do siebie Stiles i wybiegł z domu. Śmiejący się Derek był tuż za nim.

Pojechali Camaro do rezerwatu. Na miejscu rozgrzali się dokładnie i zaczęli biec ramię w ramię. Stiles wiedział, że Derek był o wiele szybszy i mógł biec o wiele szybciej od niego, ale wilkołak zawsze utrzymywał tempo człowieka. To było całkiem miłe.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą podczas biegania. Obydwoje skupiali się na tym gdzie biegną, na tym co ich otacza i to co słyszą, czują. Stiles kochał zapach lasu i czasem pragnął mieć wyostrzone zmysły węchu tak jak Derek, aby móc czuć więcej i lepiej w tym miejscu.

Przebiegli ich trasę w ich typowy sposób; dwadzieścia minut powolnego biegu, potem dwadzieścia przyśpieszonego, kolejne dwadzieścia minut jeszcze szybciej i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Po około dwóch godzinach robili krótką przerwę gdzie powoli się rozciągali jeszcze dokładniej i kontrolowali swoje oddechy. W drodze powrotem przebiegli dwadzieścia minut w średniej prędkości, a resztę drogi najszybciej jak Stiles potrafił. Przy Camaro nastolatek nachylił się do przodu, starając się zignorować wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje swoje płuca, a jego nogi przestaną całkowicie działać. Derek bez słowa podał mu dużą butelkę wody i mały ręczniczek wyjęty z bagażnika. Stiles wypił pół butelki, a resztę wylał sobie na włosy i twarz, ochładzając się. Potem wytarł się i wrzucił mokrawy ręczniczek z powrotem do bagażnika. Zanim zaczęli się zbierać do wyjechania z rezerwatu jeszcze raz się rozciągnęli.

Derek przyparł go do boku Camaro i pocałował; delikatnie i z uczuciem. Stiles zatopił się w jego dotyku, wzdychając zadowolony prosto w jego usta. Wilkołak polizał jego dolną wargę i przygryzł ją. Potem przesunął usta na chłopaka policzek, szczękę. Stiles odchylił głowę do tyłu dając mu dostęp do szyi, którą Derek przyjął z zadowolonym warkotem. Przesunął językiem parę razy po skórze pokrytej potem. Wcisnął w nią nos i zaciągnął się zapachem Stilesa, który przeczesał palcami włosy Dereka. Wilkołak puścił go po parunastu sekundach, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobił to go pocałował. Krótko, ale namiętnie.

W drodze do mieszania Dereka Stiles bawił się radiem i nucił pod nosem Don't Stop Believing zespołu Jurney. To była ulubiona piosenka jego mamy. Grała ona nawet na ślubie Claudii i Johna. Stiles wiedział ponieważ oglądał nagrane kasety.

W mieszkaniu była Cora, Peter i Isaac. Peter stał w kuchni i gotował coś co pachniało naprawdę cudownie. Cora i Isaac okupowali kanapę przed telewizorem; ona oglądała to co się działo na ekranie, a on miał wzrok wbity w telefon i uśmiechał się głupio pod nosem. Stiles zgadywał, że pewnie pisał z Heather.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic – powiedział Stiles i cmoknął Dereka w policzek. Alfa mruknął w odpowiedzi i poszedł do kuchni.

Półgodziny później Stiles zszedł na dół w swoich spodniach od piżamy i koszulce Dereka. Usiadł na kanapie pomiędzy Isaaciem i Corą. Ułożył się wygodnie i oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy, wbijając wzrok w telewizor. Na ekranie Bruce Willis wypowiadał właśnie swój słynny tekst rzucając zapalniczką w dróżkę paliwa.

\- Kto jest głodny? - zawołał dźwięcznym głosem Peter wychodząc z salonu i niosąc przed sobą tacę z jedzeniem. Stiles natychmiast się wyprostował, czując jak jego buzia się nawadnia na sam zapach.

Derek, który podążył za Peterem, podał każdemu po jednym talerzu i widelcu. Pacnął ręką ramię siostry, która warknęła na niego i zabłysnęła oczami, ale posłusznie ustąpiła mu miejsce obok Stilesa.

\- Jest to przepis mojej mamy – powiedział Peter nakładając coś co było chyba warzywną zapiekanką z dodatkiem kawałków kurczaka. Była ona posypana idealną ilością sera. - Mam nadzieję, że mi się udało. Ostatni raz robiłem to danie dobre dwanaście lat temu.

Peter na szczęście niepotrzebnie się martwił. Danie było przepyszne. Stiles podejrzewał, że gdyby był sam w pomieszczeniu i zjadł porządne dwa kawałki, to po prostu osiągnąłby orgazm. To było tak pyszne.

\- Peter, kocham cię – westchnął. Derek słysząc to zamarł obok niego i zawarczał głośno, sprawiając, że reszta zaśmiała się. Alfa patrzył prosto na Petera, jakby naprawdę myślał, że jego wujek zabierze mu Stilesa. - Aw, kochanie, nie bądź zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem – powiedział uparcie Derek i odwrócił w końcu wzrok, wbijając go w swój talerz z jedzeniem.

\- Jasne, braciszku. To pewnie jakiś duch właśnie warczał i zabijał Petera wzrokiem – mruknęła Cora i poklepała Dereka po policzku.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i wcisnął swój bok w Dereka. Pocałował ramię wilkołaka, który rozluźnił się i potarł policzkiem czubek głowy nastolatka.

Isaac odłożył telefon na bok i sięgnął po dokładkę:

\- Heather chce żebyśmy pojechali w przyszły weekend pod namiot - powiedział do Stilesa. - Ja, ona, ty i Derek. Coś jak podwójna randka.

\- Jasne, czemu nie, ja jestem za, ale co z tobą, De-

W momencie, w którym Stiles odwracał właśnie głowę aby popatrzeć na swojego chłopaka, szyby na jednej ze ścian roztrzaskały się z hałasem i szkło poleciało we wszystkie strony. Do mieszkania przez nie wskoczyły cztery przemienione postacie.

Aiden, Ethan, Kali i Ennis.


	16. Chapter 16

Wszystko zdarzyło się zbyt szybko jak na zwykłe, ludzkie zmysły Stilesa. W jednej chwili siedzieli spokojnie na kanapie i jedli danie Petera, kiedy po chwili wrogie wilkołaki wskoczyły przez okno i rzuciły się na nich. Potem Stiles znalazł się na ziemi przykryty ciałem Isaaca. Ponad jego ramieniem widział Petera walczącego z bliźniakami. Nie był wstanie dostrzec Cory i Dereka oraz Kali i Ennisa. Było wiele ryków, krzyków bólu i frustracji, a także i zwycięstwa. Dźwięki rozrywanego ciała, plask krwii na ścianach i podłodze.

Stiles był przerażony, trząsł się jak osika i nie wiedział co ma robić, ale nie mógł leżeć tak na podłodze pod Isaaciem i nie robić nic kompletnie! Alf było za dużo, z czterema walczyli tylko Derek i Peter, ponieważ blond włosy beta ochraniał jego zamiast im pomagać. W tym tempie oni wszyscy umrą.

Nagle Isaac został z niego zerwany i rzucony przez całą długość pomieszczenia. Trzasnął w resztki okna i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Stiles krzyknął za nim i zerwał się z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej, jakby chciał za nim pobiec, ale wtedy stanął nad nim Ennis. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się; jego zęby ostre i niebezpieczne. Miał głęboką ranę ciągnącą się od prawego ramienia, aż do lewego biodra.

Ennis nachylił się i wyciągnął ręce z ostrymi pazurami w kierunku Stilesa. Chłopak spanikował i wyrzucił przed siebie nogę. Jego stopa uderzyła Ennisa prosto w kroczę. Wilkołak ryknął z bólu, złapał się za obolałe narządy i runął na bok, wijąc się na podłodze. Huh, zadziałało. Stiles zerwał się z podłogi i rozejrzał dookoła.

Ethan i Aiden złączyli się w jednego, wielkiego alfę, który próbował rozerwać Petera i Corę na małe kawałeczki. Derek walczył z Kali; trzymał ją aktualnie za włosy i uderzał jej głową o ścianę. Stiles nie miał czasu na wymyślanie jakiegokolwiek planu ucieczki czy ratunku. Po prostu odwrócił się, złapał ze stołu ciężką wazę na kwiaty, która nigdy nie miała w sobie roślin, ale była całkiem ładna, więc ją tam trzymali, i rzucił nią prosto w twarz Ennisa, chcąc go otumanić. Od razu po tym przeskoczył przez kanapę i pobiegł do drzwi. Przy nich zawsze stał jego metalowy kij bejsbolowy. Był on pokryty specjalnym rodzajem tojadu. Prezent od Petera.

Owym kijem nastolatek uderzył tył głowy bliźniaków. Wielki alfa poleciał na bok, z mokrym, nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem wyciągając pazury, które wbijał w podbrzusze Petera. Starszy Hale wyglądał okropnie; cały zakrwawiony, z podartymi ciuchami i twarzą wykrzywioną w bólu. Runął w dół kiedy przestał być podtrzymywany przez bliźniaków. Cora leżała na ziemi przyciskając dłonie do ran na brzuchu.

Stiles uderzył wielkiego wilkołaka jeszcze parę razy kijem w głowę, ramiona, plecy, bok. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chciał aby bliźniacy się podnieśli i zaatakowali Corę oraz bezbronnego i ledwo co przytomnego Petera. Wilkołak był dziwny i irytował wielu ludzi, ale Stiles go lubił. Był rodziną. Na szczęście uderzenia kijem, który był pokryty tojadem, tworzyły dość duże i bolesne rany, które nie goiły się od razu. Stiles uderzył głowę bliźniaków po raz ostatni, starając się ignorować fakt, że był wstanie usłyszeć dźwięk pękającej czaszki. Odwrócił się w kierunku Dereka akurat w momencie, w którym Kali przebiła metalową rurą jego pierś.

\- Derek! - wrzasnął chłopak i ruszył w ich kierunku. Zaskoczona Kali uniosła głowę. Stiles bez wahania zamachnął się kijem i uderzył ją twarz. Kali ryknęła z bólu i poleciała w tył. Niestety kobieta naprawdę szybko się podniosła i zaatakowała Stilesa zanim ten miał szanse na ponownie zamachnięcie się. Wilkołaczyca wbiła pazury głęboko w lewe udo nastolatka i pociągnęła je w dół, tworząc długie, okropne pięć ran niemalże aż od krocza po kolano. Stiles nie był wstanie powstrzymać krzyku. Pomimo adrenaliny, która w filmach i książkach zawsze sprawiała, że bohater nic nie czuł, to Stiles był całkowicie świadom okropnego bólu, który zawładnął całym jego ciałem.

Nastolatek upadł na ziemię i upuścił kij, łapiąc się za lewą nogę. Krew była wszędzie. Teraz nie tylko Dereka, Kali i reszty, ale także i jego. Stiles starał się zatamować krwawienie, ale rany były zbyt wielkie i głębokie. Dodatkowo wszystko wokół niego wirowało, całe jego ciało bolało. Nie mógł oddychać.

Słyszał ryki i ogólny hałas wokół niego, ale nie potrafił dokładnie zorientować się co się dzieje. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Derek i Peter wygrywali, że jakimś cudem pokonali Kali, Ennisa i bliźniaków. Modlił się, aby Isaac był żywy pomimo faktu, że wyleciał przez okno i prawdopodobnie spadł na ziemię z dużej wysokości.

Chciał wstać i pomóc, ale nie był wstanie. Jego ciało było w zbyt dużym bólu i sprawiało wrażenie jakby ważyło tonę. To nie był dobry moment na dostanie ataku paniki, naprawdę. Starał się oddychać, mówiąc sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że da radę, że Derek, Peter i Isaac będą cali i zdrowi. Uda im się pokonać alfy i będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie niczym w jakiejś pieprzonej bajce.

Kurwa, jeżeli faktycznie przeżyją, Stiles oświadczy się Derekowi i zażąda ucieczki do Las Vegas, aby mogli się pobrać. Był przekonany, że pomimo tego jak bardzo jego ojciec go kochał i był wyrozumiały, to nie byłby szczęśliwy, że jego syn bierze ślub ze starszym od niego mężczyzną. Walić to, Stiles porwie Dereka i pojadą do Las Vegas, jeszcze tego samego dnia!

Stilesowi udało się uspokoić w momencie, w którym w lofcie rozbrzmiał kolejny ryk. Stiles nie znał go. To na pewno nie był Derek, Peter czy Isaac, a nawet i alfy. On znał ich krzyki i ryki, a ten na pewno nie należał do nich. Nieco w szoku i strachu, ciekawy Stiles otworzył oczy i wciąż trzymając się za krwawiącą nogę przewrócił na drugi bok. Jego widok był nieco zamazany, ale chłopak był wstanie dostrzec ciemnoskórą figurę, która stała w progu loftu. Stiles miał wrażenie, że to był Boyd, ale nie był pewny. Zresztą, co Boyd miałby tutaj robić? Stiles jest całkiem pewien, że chłopak nawet nie wiedział gdzie Derek mieszka, więc… Naprawdę nie rozumiał i nie ogarniał. Jego noga i głowa za bardzo bolały i trudno było mu się skupić na myśleniu.

Chyba-Boyd ryknął ponownie i ruszył przed siebie atakując Kali. Kobieta wydała z siebie odpowiadający krzyk i zamachnęła się nogą. Chciała zaatakować chyba-Boyda pazurami u stóp, ale chyba-Body zrobił unik i złapał ją za kostkę. Zamachnął się nią jakby była zwykłą szmacianą lalką i uderzył nią w betonową kolumnę, z której prysnęły odłamki od impetu. Chyba-Boyd uniósł Kali jeszcze zanim ta zdążyła upaść na ziemię i cisnął ją w kierunku gdzie jeszcze niedawno były okna. Kobieta z wrzaskiem zniknęła lecąc w dół.

Stiles odwrócił wzrok w poszukiwaniu Dereka. Mężczyzna był niedaleko niego. Był on na kolanach i rękach, dysząc ciężko i krwawiąc jak oszalały. Metalowa rura wciąż tkwiła w jego ciele.

Chłopak próbował się unieść odrobinę i przeczołgać do swojego alfy, ale nie zdołał. Jęknął żałośnie z bólu i zacisnął oczy. Nie widział co się dzieje wokół niego. Jedynie słyszał. Jeszcze więcej krzyków i wycia, aż w końcu ucichło jako tako. W tamtej chwili Stiles był wstanie usłyszeć ciche i złamane powtarzanie Dereka.

\- Stiles, Stiles, cholera, proszę, nie, proszę nie umieraj, proszę, Stiles, Stiles-  
Mężczyzna brzmiał tak żałośnie i tak smutno, że Stiles miał ochotę owinąć się wokół niego, przytulić go do siebie i nigdy nie puścić. Chciał zapewnić go, że żyje, że nic mu nie jest, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Naprawdę chciał go pocałować.

Ktoś wziął jego twarz w dłonie i wcisnął kciuki w policzki. Stiles skrzywił się i otworzył oczy, patrząc wściekle na Petera, który wyglądał już lepiej, ale wciąż jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. Znowu.

\- Dzięki Bogu – mruknął wilkołak z ulgą, widząc, że Stiles jest przytomny. - Musimy zatamować krwawienie – powiedział odwracając głowę w bok i patrząc na kogoś za nim.

\- Boli – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Stiles. Peter popatrzył znowu na niego. - Zrób to coś z wysysaniem bólu.

Peter pokiwał głową i jedną ręką sięgnął w dół. Położył ją na nodze Stilesa, bezpośrednio na ranie i zaczął wysysać ból. Stiles westchnął zadowolony i przymknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Nie, nie zamykaj oczu – warknął Peter. - Musisz zostać przytomny, jasne?

\- Tak, mamo.

Peter prychnął. Po paru sekundach koło nich stanął ciemnoskóry chłopak. To faktycznie był Boyd. Nieco zakrwawiony i z miną jakby miał zatwardzenie. Podał Peterowi ręczniki i apteczkę, którą wilkołaki trzymały w mieszkaniu specjalnie ze względu na Stilesa.

\- Pomóż Derekowi – poinstruował Boyda i Corę starszy wilkołak. Pokiwali głowami i bez słowa ruszyli w bok. Stiles odwrócił głowę aby móc popatrzeć na alfę, ale Peter zasłonił mu widok swoim ciałem.

Stilesowi udało się powstrzymać jęki i krzyki bólu kiedy Peter czyścił rany na jego nodze i owijał opatrunkami. Derek na szczęście znalazł się przy nim jeszcze za nim jego wujek skończył opatrywanie nastolatka. Złapał Stilesa za rękę i przycisnął ja do swoich ust.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – mruknął Stiles patrząc na niego. Przez dziurę w jego koszulce był wstanie widzieć zamykającą się ranę na piersi. Widok ten był naprawdę nieprzyjemny i dziwny.

Derek wydał z siebie zaskoczony śmiech, który brzmiał bardziej jakby się krztusił.

\- Isaac. Musisz znaleźć Isaaca – powiedział poważnie Stiles, starając się wyrwać rękę z uścisku mężczyzny.

\- Ale-

\- Derek, idź po Isaaca, do cholery. Nie umieram, obiecuję. Musisz znaleźć Isaaca, żebym się nie denerwował, proszę. Muszę być pewny, że żyje. Proszę, Derek.

Alfa wyglądał jakby chciał się sprzeciwić, zignorować Isaaca i zostać przy Stilesie, ale błagalny ton nastolatka zrobił swoje i Derek ścisnął jego dłoń po raz ostatni i wybiegł z mieszkania. Stiles wiedział, że później kiedy sytuacja się uspokoi, Derek będzie czuł się okropnie ze świadomością, że prawie zaniedbał swoją betę.

Peter dokończył opatrzenie Stilesa i podniósł go z ziemi usadawiając go na kanapie, która podczas wizyty alf przesunęła się dwa metry w bok. Wilkołak usiadł obok niego i kontynuował wysysanie bólu. Boyd wciąż stał koło miejsca, w którym przed chwilą Stiles leżał. Jego buty były mokre od krwi nastolatka.

\- Musimy zabrać cię do szpitala – powiedział Peter i Stiles pokiwał głową. Nie chciał, ale wiedział, że powinien, więc nie kłócił się z Peterem. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Boyda i zapytał go co tutaj robi.

\- Ja… Przyszedłem porozmawiać z Derekiem o przyjęciu mnie do stada – wytłumaczył cicho i niepewnie jakby obawiał się, że jego słowa mogą urazić Stilesa. - Jest mi coraz trudniej utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą przy ludziach. Pomyślałem- pomyślałem, że powinienem przeprosić Dereka i- i ciebie. I prosić o wybaczenie i przyjęcie.

Stiles stwierdził, że ma to sens. Pamiętał jak Chris powiedział, że Scott i reszta bez alfy zaczną tracić nad sobą kontrolę po jakimś czasie aż w końcu zaatakują niewinnych. Nie wiedział jednak, że któreś z nich wyciągnie rękę o pomoc. Ale jeżeli miałby się zastanowić, to myślał, że wiedziałby, że Boyd odezwie się do nich pierwszy. Beta zawsze był tym cichym i poważnym gościem, który pragnie miłości rodziny i przyjaciół, ale jest jednocześnie przerażony myślą, że ktoś może go zranić i zostawić jeżeli dopuści ich do siebie zbyt blisko. Ciemnoskóry chłopak nigdy nie uczestniczył w we wspólnych atakach Erici i Jacksona, czasem i Lydii, ale nigdy też go nie bronił. On po prostu nie reagował, jedynie obserwował. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał zostać odrzucony przez jego przyjaciół jeżeli wstawiłby się za chłopakiem, którego nienawidzili.

\- Wiesz, że to nie będzie takie łatwe, prawda? - zapytał Stiles.

Boyd pokiwał głową i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Stiles nie był pewny – nie z tym jak jego głowa bolało i mieszkanie wokół niego zaczęło delikatnie wirować – ale miał wrażenie, że dłonie chłopaka się trzęsą. Nie tylko jego dłonie, ale ramiona także.

\- Derek mówi, że Isaac żyje – odezwał się nagle Peter. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą i przymknął oczy. - Ale ma złamany kręgosłup i kilka kości. Zdrowienie zajmie mu trochę czasu.

Człowiek skrzywił się niezadowolony z faktu, że jego przyjaciel jest w tak złym stanie. Pocieszał się jednak faktem, że był wilkołakiem i przeżyje takie obrażenia.

\- Zabieramy cię teraz do szpitala – powiedział wilkołak i wstał z kanapy, podnosząc jednocześnie Stilesa. Stiles nawet nie protestował, że trzyma go na rękach. Był zbyt zmęczony i obolały na coś takiego. - Boyd zostanie z Isaaciem i przypilnuje go.

\- Co jeżeli alfy wrócą? - mruknął sennie Stiles.

\- Nie wrócą – zapewnił Peter.

\- Skąd wiesz? Nie jesteś jasnowidzem.

\- Po prostu wiem.

Stiles prychnął, ale nie odezwał się ponownie.

 

  
Cztery godziny później Stiles leżał na szpitalnym łóżku i czekał aż do pokoju wróci jego ojciec i Derek. Szeryf chciał porozmawiać z wilkołakiem w cztery oczy z dala od syna. Gdyby nie fakt, że Stiles był naszpikowany różnymi lekami i substancjami, które sprawiały, że czuje się jakby się unosił, chłopak na pewno byłby obrażony. Teraz jednak chciał chichotać z każdego i wszystkiego.

Rany na jego nodze zostały zszyte i dokładnie zabandażowane. Lekarz powiedział, że na szczęście nic poważnego nie zostało uszkodzonego, więc za dwa trzy miesiące Stiles powinien wrócić do starego siebie i oprócz blizn nic nie pozostanie po dzisiejszym wypadku.

Stiles został wypytany na temat tego co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Nikt nie uwierzył historyjce, która powiedział, ale nie naciskali. Byli już zbyt mocno przyzwyczajeni do ludzi z dziwnymi, niewyjaśnionymi ranami.

Derek zapewnił go, że Isaac jest żywy i wszystko będzie dobrze, ale to nie powstrzymało przed zamartwianiem się jak cholera. Chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć Isaaca.

Szeryf był niesamowicie wściekły kiedy przyjechał do szpitala po tym jak zadzwoniła do niego Melissa.

Stiles chciał go przytulić.

Tak naprawdę chłopak chciał w tej chwili naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Czekoladowy pudding. Kręcone frytki i naprawdę tłusty burger. Derek i jego całusy. Dłonie Dereka, jego zarost, włosy, ciepło ciała. Stiles chciał aby była przy nim jego mama. Nawet i może Scott, tego nie był akurat pewny. Ale… ale chciał swojej rodziny. Przyjaciół.

 

  
\- Musimy załatwić tą całą sprawę z Deucalionem – westchnął Szeryf następnego dnia kiedy on, Derek, Peter, Isaac i Boyd zebrali się w pokoju Stilesa w szpitalu. Cora siedziała z Melissą na recepcji. - To się wymyka spod kontroli.

\- No co ty nie powiesz, John – mruknął złośliwie Peter. Derek warknął i wściekłym spojrzeniem uciszył swojego wujka. Peter uniósł dłonie w geście poddania i spuścił wzrok.

\- Myślicie, że zaatakują znienacka? Znowu? - zapytał Stiles. Leżał na łóżku razem z Isaaciem, który wciskał twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Przytulali się i leżeli tak od momentu, w którym Isaac wbił do pomieszczenia dwie godziny temu.

\- Bardzo możliwe. Może być jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż wcześniej. Zabiłeś dwóch członków jego stada. Ty. Człowiek. Na bank będzie chciał zemsty – powiedział Derek z lekkim skrzywieniem.

Stiles westchnął i pokiwał głową. Był w szoku kiedy dowiedział się, że zabił bliźniaków. Najwyraźniej jego uderzenia kijem były na tyle mocne, że całkowicie roztrzaskały ich czaszkę i kości powbijały się głęboko w ich złączony mózg. Tojad z kija sprawił, że wilki nie miały szans na regenerację.

Okej, był w szoku, ale nie czuł się jakoś źle z tym, że zabił. Jak już to czuł się wręcz dumny, że był wstanie pokazać, że nie jest słaby i że da radę obronić swoje stado kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zastanawiał się, czy brak negatywnych emocji związanych z tym zajściem robiło z niego złą osobę. Na szczęście Szeryf, Derek i tak naprawdę cała reszta nie była na niego zła i nie traktowali go jakby nagle stał się kimś kompletnie innych.

\- Powinniśmy urządzić polowanie – powiedział nagle Peter.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata, którym tak właściwie był.

\- Co? To dobry pomysł.

\- Jest nas za mało. Nawet z Boydem – burknął Derek. Boyd się nie poruszył ani nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale Stiles miał wrażenie, że coś zmiękło w jego oczach. - Deucalion jest wciąż za silny.

\- Nie polujmy sami. Weźmy ze sobą Chrisa i jego ludzi.

W pokoju zapadła nagła cisza. Gdyby był to film bądź jakaś kreskówka, w tle słychać by było koniki polne.

\- Cóż… to całkiem dobry pomysł – stwierdził Stiles. Teraz wszyscy popatrzyli na niego. - Peter ma rację. Powinniśmy zgrać się z Argentami w jedną grupę i zapolować na Deucaliona i pozbyć się go raz na zawsze. Mamy przecież sojusz z Chrisem, tak? Powinniśmy to wykorzystać.

\- Okej, dobra. Szeryf, Peter, pojedziemy od razu do Argenta. Boyd, Isaac, wy i Cora zostajecie ze Stilesem. Zrozumiano?

Po otrzymaniu potwierdzającej odpowiedzi Derek pokiwał głową i nachylił się do Stilesa. Cmoknął go w usta i czoło, a Isaacowi poczochrał włosy. Mężczyźni wyszli z pomieszczenia zostawiając Stilesa samego z Boydem i Isaaciem. Stiles kontynuował przeczesywanie palcami loków wilkołaka leżącego obok niego. Isaac ignorował potrzebę ścinania włosów, dzięki czemu miał teraz burzę prawdziwych loków, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak uroczy kupidyn. Walić fakt, że był wysoki i dość dobrze zbudowany. Dla Stilesa Isaac był jego aniołkiem.

\- Boyd? - odezwał się cicho nastolatek. Wilkołak wyprostował się, ale dalej nie spotykał jego spojrzenia. - Chodź usiądź – powiedział i kiwnął głową w kierunku krzesła obok łóżka. - Nie stój tak, bo nawet i ty zaraz się zmęczysz.

Nastoletni wilkołak powoli i niepewnie zajął miejsce obok szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Więc? Rozmawiałeś z Derekiem? - zapytał Stiles. Boyd skinął głową. - I? Co ci powiedział?

\- Powiedział… powiedział, że jeżeli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko… mógłbym zostać przyjęty. Na okres próbny. Nie jest okej z moją obecnością przy was, ale nie chce zostawiać mnie samego bez alfy.

\- Martwi się o ciebie – stwierdził Stiles. - Czuje się odpowiedzialny za twój los. W końcu przecież cię przemienił. Derek uważa, że to jego wina, że odeszliście i-i zaczęliście zachowywać się względem mnie tak jak zaczęliście.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał wilkołak. - Naprawdę… naprawdę przepraszam. Wiem, że powinienem coś zrobić, jakoś zareagować, ale… Przepraszam.

\- Wiem. Rozumiem. Ale to nie znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zajmie to trochę czasu, ale myślę, że będzie między nami okej. Hej! W razie czego możemy iść na wspólną terapię z moją doktor i popracować nad naszymi relacjami.

Boyd uśmiechnął się odrobinę i pokiwał głową.

\- Całkiem dobry pomysł.

\- Prawda? Wiem, jestem geniuszem.

Stiles i Boyd zaśmiali się. Porozmawiali chwilę o tym co działo się w mieszkaniu Dereka po tym jak Stiles znalazł się w szpitalu. Boyd wytłumaczył mu, że posprzątali i pozbyli się ciała bliźniaków. Ponoć Peter zdążył już zamówić ekipę do naprawy i wymiany okien. Po jakimś czasie do pokoju zawędrowała Cora, która zajęła drugą stronę łóżka. Powiadomiła Stilesa o tym, że Heather dzwoniła i obiecała przyjechać pod wieczór kiedy wróci z jej rodzicami d Beacon Hills. Chłopak zdziwił się, że Isaac nie zareagował na wieść o swojej dziewczynie, ale odkrył, że to dlatego, że nastoletni wilkołak po prostu zasnął wtulony w jego bok.

\- Jak trzymają się Erica i Jackson? - zapytał później Stiles.

Boyd skrzywił się i westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie najlepiej – wyznał. - Oni tego nie widzą, bądź nie zwracają na to uwagi, ale ledwo co nad sobą panują. Przedwczoraj Jackson zaatakował Danny'ego podczas treningu lacrosse i nieźle go poobijał. Erica pokłóciła się z Lydią i niemalże wydłubała jej oczy.

\- Czy ty zdążyłeś stracić nad sobą panowanie? - zapytał miękko Stiles.

\- Prawie – szepnął Boyd i zwiesił głowę. - Przyłapałem mojego małego brata na grzebaniu w moim pokoju i- niemalże się na niego rzuciłem, ale w porę się zorientowałem co się dzieje. I tak go wystraszyłem, ale na szczęście nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy. Zorientowałem się wtedy, że nie mogę dłużej przebywać z Jacksonem, Erica, Lydią i Allison i muszę znaleźć Dereka.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszka? - zapytała Cora.

\- Scott. Zadzwoniłem do niego i poprosiłem o pomoc. On- on jest naprawdę zły sam na siebie, że przez niego wasza przyjaźń się rozwaliła. Odkąd zerwał z Allison jest kompletnie inny. Stara się.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Zawsze wiedział, że gdyby Scott zakończył związek z Argent, to wróciłby do dawnego siebie. Byłby lepszy, bardziej wyczulony. Jego zmiana zachowania i sposób traktowania jego przyjaciela nie miała nic wspólnego z tym, że został wilkołakiem. Nie. To wszystko było dlatego, że nagle pojawiła się Allison pieprzona Argen i Scott zaczął myśleć swoim kutasem.

\- Powiedział nam, że byłeś w Eichen House – powiedział cicho Boyd, nerwowo pocierając swoje dłonie. - Że próbowałeś się zabić.

\- Tak.

\- Z naszego powodu?

\- Częściowo – wyznał Stiles. - Ja po prostu nie radziłem sobie już z tym wszystkim. Byłem przekonany, że będzie lepiej jeżeli umrę i zniknę z tego świata, że uszczęśliwię tym wszystkich dookoła.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda, prawda?

\- Wiem to teraz. Ale wtedy… wtedy czułem się jak kompletny śmieć. Byłem tak traktowany, więc…

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył cicho Boyd i Stiles pokiwał głową ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. Isaac zawył cichutko przez sen i przytulił się do Stilesa jeszcze mocniej, przez przypadek uderzając w ranną nogę. Stiles skrzywił się i zacisnął mocno oczy kiedy ból ponownie zaczął dawać o sobie znać. Chciał już sięgnąć po alarm, aby zawołał pielęgniarkę i poprosić o tabletki przeciwbólowe, ale Body złapał go za rękę i bez słowa zaczął wysysać jego ból. Stiles podziękował mu z zadowolonym jękiem. - Nie ma za co. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.

Po tym nastolatkowie siedzieli (bądź leżeli w przypadku Stilesa i Isaaca) w kompletnej ciszy. Czekali na jakieś wieści od Dereka, Petra lub Szeryfa.


End file.
